One Thing Leads to Another
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Sometimes the best relationships are the ones we never expected to be in. Akuroku, and a little Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... I may be a bit late jumping on this whole AkuRoku bandwagon, but better late than never right? Seriously, I love this couple more than my own, actual, real life boyfriend. But pssh, details.**

* * *

 **VIII**

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Before him was probably the most attractive male he had ever seen, and damn, he's seen a lot of attractive males. Dated them even. Females too, but that was out of the question as he stared down at the blue eyed blond.

From his body structure he was probably short, but at the moment Axel couldn't really tell from his position on his bike.

Axel softened his glare just a second too late.

The kid opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a little whimper before he scrambled to his feet.

Axel, realizing that perfection was getting away, panicked. He called out for him to come back, "Hey wait!" but the kid didn't stop.

He revved his engine and was about to speed after him, but then he remembered what had happened just a few moments ago. Which would probably explain why the blond was currently running away from him. His angered look most likely had something to do with it as well, but to him that was all irrelevant at the moment.

He kicked down his stand, removed his keys, and slicked back his fiery hair before giving chase. He figured he should have, at the very least, apologized for almost running the poor boy over. Funny enough though, that was the last thing on his mind.

All he could focus on was the color of his eyes. It's as if they were burned into his mind now, forever in his memories. Something fizzled in his chest and he wasn't sure what his heart had just done, perhaps it had skipped a beat.

His mind refocused as his feet hit the pavement hard. He had pretty long legs and could travel pretty far pretty quickly, but that didn't change the fact that he was an out of shape mother fucker.

As he chased the kid, he realized that he had lost track of him long ago. _God what am I doing? The kid was small, but probably quick too. Damn was he cute though. God what am I thinking? I don't even know how old he was, probably ten,_ Axel thought somewhat bitterly.

He didn't bother dwelling on that feeling of irritation, and instead scanned the surrounding area. He should seriously apologize, what had happened back there was bullshit even for him.

After catching his breath he looked up and saw where he had ended up. A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts and turned to look at an out of breath Marluxia, "Dude seriously? You didn't even warn me. My legs aren't as long as yours, I nearly lost you."

Axel ignored his bitching, "Did you see that kid anywhere?"

He raised a rosy eyebrow, "The one you almost curb stomped with your tire? No, I haven't. Man you need to watch where you're going, we really don't need to be killing anyone. Ever. Not after you know what."

For a moment he felt his temper flare, and he was about to retaliate with some bullshit excuse but he decided to leave it for now. He crossed his arms, "Look can you help me find 'em? I want to… apologize."

Marluxia gave him a look that clearly read _'Are you fucking serious?'_ but didn't dare to actually question it. Now finally having fully caught his breath, Luxy stood straight and took in their surroundings. He tried not to cringe when he recognized the building, "Hey it's our old high school."

Axel turned his green eyes upon Twilight Towns' only High school and tried his best not to scoff as well. He was one of the youngest members of their – ahem – biker "gang," and it had taken all of his willpower and then some just to finish his first year. High school had been such a drag. At least his friends outside had helped him get by.

He had met Mar his sophomore year. It was during the rainy aftermath of a canceled football game and the chick he had been making out with didn't want to ruin her hair and makeup.

As he sulked in the wind, ruining his own crazy spiked hair, a dude with pink hair approached him and asked for a light. It had all gone downhill from there. Mar was the second youngest member, and the two had hit it off pretty well. When he introduced him to their boss Xemnas, he was inducted almost immediately.

Turns out Axel was pretty much exactly what they had been looking for. A dude who gave no shits and was willing to do most anything at any cost. On the flip side, X was just what he needed as well. Some great friends who would never rat him out.

A couple of kids, probably freshman, pushed past him and broke his thought process. He was tempted to smack them in the back of their heads, but he had more pressing matters at hand, so he ignored the feeling and focused on looking for that kid.

The first bell rang and grated on Axel's ears. He looked around and grabbed the collar of the first punk he saw. He ended up nabbing a bit of a dork who looked as if he were about to piss himself, with or without Axel's harsh glare.

"Hey, you seen a kid with blond hair around here? Bright blue eyes, kind of short I think."

The kid shook his head quickly, "N-no sir. I haven't. I haven't…"

He snarled. He hated that title, _sir._ His free hand balled up and he was ready to break his glasses in two.

"Hey leave that kid alone," Axel turned his head towards the voice. A girl with short black hair stood confidentially with her arms crossed. Axel, for once, did as he was told and dropped the boy, only to turn on her.

"Fine. In exchange, tell me if you've seen him."

She raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I don't know his name," Axel's voice came out as a bit of a whine, "he's blond. He's got blue eyes and from what I could tell he was pretty short. Look, have you seen him or not?"

Her head titled to the side, "Who?"

Axel wasn't normally one to be up a girl, defenseless or not, so he tried to keep his temper in check. He tried to retrace was he saw, tried to picture what he was wearing, "He was short. He had kind of spiky blond hair, unusually blue eyes, and he was wearing some sort of short sleeved jacket with a checkered pattern on it."

The girl suddenly grew defensive, "What do _you_ want with Roxas?"

He sighed, so she _did_ know him.

"Yeah, where is he?" Axel only continued to become more annoyed. Every second standing on school property, every thought of those musty halls, it all sent shivers down his spine. He'd been free from this hell hole for four years now, and he never wanted to come to back. It would've been five, but his math teacher just wouldn't let him pass his senior year.

Axel was _not_ happy about being here again, but he wanted to apologize.

He got over it though, focusing on finding that little brat he almost hit. In the end, Axel won the glaring contest. Mostly because the second bell had rung and the other party had to attend class, "Fine whatever," she huffed, "What do you want?"

Axel smirked in triumph, "I'm going to assume you know him, and since you do, would you be so kind as to pass on a message to him?" his eyes were slightly squinted and his hands were upturned in a confident yet duchy kind of pose.

"What kind of message?" she demanded.

He crossed his arms, "Just tell him I'm sorry for this morning. Got it memorized?" with that he walked away in a huff. He could hear Marluxia trying to stifle a giggle and when they were far enough away from school Axel snapped at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you so angry before. I mean, trust me I've seen you plenty pissed off, but damn that was priceless."

Somehow that confession only served to make him angrier. After all, he was known for his outrageous temper. His footsteps started turning into stomps and his hands to fists, "Oh I'm _so_ glad my irritation entertains you."

Marluxia shook his head and recomposed himself, "It's not just that. It's…"

When he didn't finish Axel rolled his eyes. The two reached their bikes and finally Axel couldn't take it, just what? The bastard never finished his sentence.

"Just what?" Axel spat out angrily. He was still fuming for not being able to talk to that kid himself. Why couldn't that girl just given him a name and stepped aside like most people he interrogated?

Mar blinked, "Huh?"

"God, from earlier you idiot. Something about me being angry." Even though he sounded infuriated, he was already beginning to calm down. It may not have been personally, but hopefully the girl would deliver his message. He just wasn't sure if it would really ease his mind or not.

Marluxia let out an airy laugh, "Oh right. It's just, well… You _never_ apologize."

As the red haired man got onto his bike, he thought about that. It's true, he almost never apologized for anything. Even if he felt that way, he'd never let anyone know. He wasn't sorry for not going to college. He wasn't sorry for spying on the neighbor's hot teenage daughter when he was twelve. And for getting caught. He wasn't sorry for all the beers he'd stolen from his parents stock, or for the money from their wallets. He shouldn't have even been sorry for this.

After all the kid walked out in front of him. It was only his mad skills and reflexes that enabled them both to walk away freely.

Yet…

 _Roxas._ That kid had such a nice name. It rolled off the tongue like honey. Axel could feel it rattling in his head and almost felt sick thinking about it. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. It was such a nice name.

He took a moment to match the name to the face, and he found that he liked both parts equally. Taking a moment to recall his face, he actually felt a little bit _bad_ for glaring at him so hard. Although, that terrified expression was a little bit sexy on him.

Axel shook his head as he turned on his bike. With his mind somewhat clear he faced his pink haired friend and half-smirked. Marluxia waited patiently for what he was about to say, "That's because I've never been sorry before."

As Axel took off down the road, Marluxia in his dust, it never once dawned on him that this would be the start to an epic relationship.

Though, Luxy had a general clue as to where all of this was going. And he couldn't wait to make a bet with Luxord on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Funny enough... my boyfriend is the one who got me into Akuroku. Not the pair, the game... Kingdom Hearts... yeah...**

* * *

 **XIII**

It had been such a nice day.

Warm sun, slight wind, the smell of burning rubber, oh and a tire in his face.

He had been daydreaming. His mind is usually off somewhere in the clouds, but today he seemed to be even more distracted than usual. That distraction caused him to walk ever-so-slightly off the curb and onto the road.

Roxas hadn't even realized where he was until he heard a beep and a loud angry shout. Out of fight or flight instincts, he ended picking neither and curled up and shut his eyes, praying that whatever oncoming pain would be fast. He didn't have to worry though, so when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that everything was alright.

When the dust had cleared he looked up and saw the angriest green eyes he had ever seen in his life. That deathly glare was so intense that he was surprised he hadn't burnt up. Surely, if the bike hadn't killed him, that look would've.

Beyond the glaring eyes he could see pale skin marred with two small purple drops and a whole lot of red. It registered in his mind that the red he was staring at was this man's impossibly spiky, brightly colored hair. For a second he thought the guy looked cool there sitting atop a black and silver bike with red flames, a black jacket, and crazy red hair to match. He noticed that the purple under his eyes had to have been two little tear-shaped tattoos.

But then he saw his eyes again. That glare. It was his fault for causing this mess.

Scared out of his wits he stood and made a break for it. He was close to school, so sprinting the last few feet wouldn't be all that bad.

He heard a shout and that only made him go faster. He had – ahem – short legs but they could carry him wherever he needed to go as fast as lightening. The other guy looked tall, and he looked over his shoulder twice to see if he was right behind him or not.

He was relieved when he made it onto the safety of the blacktop. The bell rang almost as soon as he got there so he hurried inside with everyone else. As he let the crowd push him towards the school doors he scanned the area for any red head. Near the gates, he saw him. He was looking around, confused, but he hadn't spotted him yet.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, he was pretty sure he was about to get beat up back then. The guy may have looked cool, but he also looked pissed beyond reasoning.

When he arrived in first period he was out of breath and scared. He couldn't believe that he had yet again been distracted by his thoughts. As of late, Roxas had been focused on the upcoming AP science project and the thought of having to work with Yuffie again scared him shitless. He really didn't want to lose his left eyebrow again, or even worse, his right.

She produced great end results, but the middle bits were what scared him.

Speak, or in his case think, of the devil and she shall appear. Yuffie came running into the class room at the last moment. She earned a hard glare from the teacher, but he said nothing to put her on the spot.

Roxas smiled up at his friend who, when she wasn't blowing things up in science, was quite genuine and sweet. To him anyway, to anyone else she was more than likely the queen of evil bitches.

Today though, Yuffie had already started the day wrong. She'd had the displeasure of meeting Axel, who she had heard numerous rumors of. Despite her anger, the real reason she was silently fuming was the fact that he had something to say sorry about. Especially to Roxas, of all people.

Roxas was one of the top students at Twi High. Other than his exceptional smarts, he was a pretty average guy. He was nice, sweet, and funny. He had his mood swings but only his closest friends heard his bitching. Yuffie was just curious as to how on earth a bad ass jerk fuck such as Axel had come into contact with her sweetie pie Roxas.

She decided to relay his message anyway. If he was sorry, it must have been for a good reason, or at least _a_ reason. Plus, drama. She was totally down for drama. Yuffie cleared her throat and faced her friend, "Rox?" she asked.

"Yeah? Is something wrong, you sound worried?"

She shook her head, "Nah… I just met this dude before I came into class. He told me to tell you that he was 'sorry about this morning.'" A sly look crossed her face, "Please, enlighten me on how someone as sweet and innocent like you, knows someone like Axel?"

Roxas's head titled in confusion, "Axel? Who's that?"

Yuffie stopped smirking as the teacher yelled at them to be quiet. She lowered her voice to an even quieter whisper, "You're joking right?"

Roxas shook his head, "No."

His friend rolled her eyes at him, "He's the school's former bad boy. He's been gone for quite some time but the people still talk about him. Haven't you heard the rumors? I met him this morning for some odd reason, and he said that he was looking for you."

The memory from almost getting run over that morning ran through his mind. Axel. Was he the one on that bike?

"Does Axel have crazy red hair?"

Yuffie nodded, "Ah so you _have_ met him. Yes he does, and probably the scariest eyes known to mankind. The tattoos under them definitely don't help his image either. That boy is downright horrifying."

 _Actually I thought he was kind of attractive…_ Roxas kept that last thought to himself. This was no time to be thinking about boys right now. True, he had always been attracted to either the strong silent type, or the natural trouble maker, and it was one hundred percent clear as to what type this Axel character was.

He wasn't attracted to these types of guys because he wanted to change _them,_ but rather, himself.

He was just an average teenage boy who was looking for some sort of adventure in his life. He was also gay but that was beside the point, along the lines that no one else knew except for his brother, and three of his closest friends.

Not even Yuffie knew, she was a good friend, but she hadn't made it to his final list when deciding. His parents still had yet to find out, and quite frankly he was absolutely mortified at what they would say. They were the religious, "All gay fags must die" type, and they wouldn't understand how he had ended up the way he had. Honestly, he couldn't figure it out either.

He had kept it in since the first day of middle school when a boys tongue was down his throat for the first time and he was positive he liked it. He had been sure to avoid telling his parents because they would write it off as a phase and take him to the doctors. In reality, he planned to tell them when he was ready to marry. So hopefully never.

Roxas felt the sharp jab of Yu's elbow. He laughed because it tickled a bit, "Hey cut it out."

She giggled, "But really, how do you know Axel?"

He shrugged, "I really don't. He uh, almost ran me over this morning."

Yuffie's mouth fell open, "What? Why didn't you tell anyone? He could go to jail for something like that! Or at least yelled at… I guess…"

Roxas shook his head, "I don't know. It was… I got scared. Like you said his eyes are totally not normal." To him they were haunting, and they drew him in. He was intrigued and he wanted to know more. To him, Axel's green eyes were just the beginning.

Yuffie laughed and luckily dropped the subject for the time. Mostly because the teacher was glaring daggers at them again.

For the remainder of class he was left to think about what he didn't add to that last sentence. What he was really thinking was that he had never seen such an intense shade of green before. How he thought he had felt something shift inside of him, maybe it was all of those "I want!" hormones, or maybe he was going crazy. He'd honestly be the first to admit that he'd like to gaze into his eyes for just a little bit longer.

Ironically, he thought it was kind of a sweet gesture that Axel was the one apologizing when he had walked off the road like an idiot.

Roxas looked out the window, watching a bird as it tapped on the sill and flew away. He had the sudden urge to see him again. He wanted to talk to Axel properly. Despite his logical reasoning, he wanted to be friends with him.

God damn. Was he… already falling for a guy he just met? One that nearly killed him no less? He probably wasn't even gay.

A mental image of Axel passed through his mind again. That glare was mortifying, but also a little bit sexy maybe? Roxas could tell he was a man who took no shits and gave no fucks to anyone, and that kind of behavior was what was attractive to boring, everyday people like Roxas.

He needed excitement, craved it really. His life and family were the perfect image of the ideal lifestyle. He was just so bored.

The sight of Axel on his motorcycle ran through his head again. Falling for him… no way, that was ridiculous. He couldn't be, it was impossible.

Or maybe he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you keep in mind that when I wrote the majority of this story, it was at 2 am when I was tired as fuck and all of my morals and shame had been put to rest for the night. This is where the FUN begins.**

* * *

 **VIII**

Xemnas was like a broken record when Mar told him that Axel wanted to apologize. Xem was all like, "What? Axel? Our Axel?" and then proceeded to question him until he wanted to shoot himself.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I may have a shred of human emotion in me?" he complained once more.

Mar just shrugged and Xemnas continued his rant. Finally fed up, Axel waited until he was facing the other way before slipping outside of the room. With his long legged stride it didn't take long for him to get outside to his motorcycle. He'd be given hell for leaving later, but he was going on a trip tomorrow morning for a few days, so if avoided him any punishment could wait.

In the parking garage, his baby was all chained up nicely along with the others. He didn't feel like undoing all the locks and rolling up the heavy chains, so instead he just took a walk. Pulling out a spare cigarette, he lit it and enjoyed the peaceful evening.

It was a little chilly, but he was a warm guy, so naturally all the heat practically steamed off of him. He was wearing his signature jacket and was tempted to take it off. In the end, he just left it since he was too far to go back.

He passed a convenience store and spotted the clock. It was nearly midnight already, he was a bit of a night owl, and he knew most of the members were asleep back at the base. He stole a glance the large clock tower glinting down at him, and it read the same thing, half past eleven.

In the silence of the night he could almost feel the ghosting of his phone ringing in his pocket. He had gotten rid of the thing a while ago, right after he ran away, but he had texted so many people that he swears it was still there sometimes. It's like it never left.

Ignoring the past, he took a long drag from his cig. He was tired for once, and he still couldn't get that damn brat out of his head. Ever since that morning his mind had been recounting each and every moment in magnified detail.

From his gently swaying hair, to his bright blue eyes, then down to the point of his nose, and slight pout to his lips…

Axel stopped himself before he got too turned on. He was already in his twenties, if that kid went to his old school, who's to say he wasn't a freshman? That would be downright _weird_ for him to be feeling that way towards a literal kid. He'd be a pedophile! Or worse!

In his distraction the cigarette started to burn his hand since he wasn't holding it corrrectly, so he dropped it and stepped on it. He hadn't been smoking as often as of late, it was getting expensive and he still needed a job. The members of X offered help by encouraging him get more involved in their "activities," but he'd be damned if got paired with Demyx one more time.

The sitar, the singing, and god the sleepless nights at the hotels. He got along with him well enough, but god damn could he grate on his nerves, and he knew it. It was not worth it, even if the jobs did make a considerable amount of money for him and the group. However, it wasn't like they were desperate for cash. Everyone pitched in, so Axel usually only took jobs when Xemnas got on his ass about it.

Mostly though everyone threw in a little for rent, and then bought their own food that everyone else ended up eating anyway.

A cool breeze pushed back his hair, and good god did he suddenly want a beer.

Axel pulled out his wallet and found that he had a twenty. He went to the nearest convenience store. He got a twenty-four pack and was immediately set on wanting to finish them all that night. At least he wasn't driving. The pack had small cans too. Really small cans. They were also a much lighter weight then what he usually had. In comparison these were probably the wine spritzers of beer.

Still, he rethought about drinking _all_ of them. Maybe half if he was still conscious. He may be crazy, but he wasn't suicidal. Death by alcohol was not how he wanted to go.

He found a quiet spot on the beach and had finished the first three cans in under the hour before slowing down on his fourth. In terms of alcohol, he had really only drank one shot of regular beer. Maybe even half a shot.

Unlike some people, it seemed as though in the beginning he got more _sober_ the more he drank. It's not like he was an alcoholic, it's just that when he drank, he _drank._

This had to have to have been his first crazy beer session since high school honestly. His gang members really were great friends. Honestly, past their mean exterior and tough attitudes, they were probably the fruitiest guys he knew.

His mind felt unusually clear now. At the moment all he could think about Roxas's cute little face. Maybe he could casually drive by when classes were over and bump into him again, only not with his motorcycle.

Well wait… that could end up weird too. Maybe if he talked to that girl again, the one with the short hair. She seemed to know him, if he could get on his friend's good side she could lead him right to Roxas.

No both of those ideas were terrible. Man, he sure felt smart, but all of his ideas were turning out to be junk. Anyway, what was he saying? It's not like he wanted to see the kid _that_ badly. He wasn't willing to become the new face on the sexual offenders list, he just wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell Roxas that he was sorry, and then they could both move on with their lives.

Even if his eyes were the most beautiful blue. Even if his hair was probably the softest and best smelling of anyone he had ever known. Even if he looked just as good naked as he did clothed...

Axel felt a blush creep through his body. He washed it down with another swig of his drink.

The fourth can was replaced with the fifth as he continued to drink on the empty beach. All he could see for miles was a beautiful stretch of ocean. However, in his clear stupor he decided that there was a better place for him to admire the water. That place was high, high above the town on the ledge of a clock tower.

By the time he got up there the six and seventh can were gone and now the drunk was just beginning to hit. After all he was still human, and even though he went through an all intelligent deeper meaning phase, the drunk would still hit.

His mind was right enough for him to decide to at least stay there for the night. There was a deep enough ledge that would catch him if he rolled over in his sleep.

Can's began to liter the floor. He would clean it up later, he was decent enough to do at least that for the community. The chimes of the clock rumbled through his body and he looked over the edge to see that it was nearing three in the morning. To him he felt as if he had skipped through time and had landed his ass here.

The tenth and eleventh cans were gone, and he was suddenly hornier than a bitch in heat. Of all stages of his alcohol levels, this was his least favorite. Depending on the day, it would take more or less beers, and today it had taken less. Usually he'd have the pleasure of passing out before he got to this stage, but right now he was so drunk that he couldn't give a single shit to the world.

Of all places, the place he wanted to let go the least was atop the tower. However all hell broke loose when he thought of that boy yet again. Decency left his mind as the blood went down below and his hand under his belt. _Oh well, it's not like anyone's here,_ he reasoned with himself.

Roxas, with his wide eyes and soft baby face. Roxas, with probably the softest lips known to mankind. Roxas who was now gone from his life forever even though he could easily stalk him if he wanted to.

Axel felt himself wanting to try out his name. So he did with slight apprehension, "Roxas…" he wasn't sure if he was actually that drunk or he was falling madly in love, or maybe drunk off love, but saying that nearly made him finish right then and there.

He almost, _almost_ felt embarrassed, but it wasn't like anyone was around so he didn't _really_ care. Even if they were, he still probably wouldn't care. It's not like what he was doing was the most disturbing or unheard of thing in the world.

After taking a second to calm down he said it again with a little more gusto, "Roxas… god we just met… not even officially."

Axel bit his lip and unzipped his jacket to let some of the heat out. With one hand in his pants and the other downing the beers, he actually felt pretty good at the moment.

The door suddenly squeaked and a small figure stepped out onto the ledge. Axel was far too drunk to jump or even be mildly startled, but the other party wasn't.

Axel's green eyes went wide as they landed on the now terrified looking Roxas, "Where did you come from?" he was also surprised that his words hadn't slurred. Then again, he wasn't sure if they had even come out at all.

Roxas's eyes darted back and forth with worry. He began to walk backwards slowly, feeling for the door.

After a second his mind caught up with everything and he pulled his hand out before buttoning up his pants. Damn, he was beginning to feel really good too. No matter, why the fuck was this kid up here? Was he so drunk he was hallucinating?

"Hey! I asked you a question," He yelled when he got no answer.

Roxas panicked and ran, which in turn caused Axel to panic and chase after him. Roxas was halfway down the stairs, at one of the platforms, when he got a hold of one of his arms and pulled him back.

When he forcefully turned the boy around, he was momentarily stunned by the tears in his shining blue eyes. They were faint, and hadn't fallen, but he was silently begging that he would live tonight.

Axel loosened his grip, suddenly feeling very sober. He put his hand behind his head sheepishly, "Uh sorry. You… you're that kid from earlier right? I uh… this might be too late but sorry about that."

Roxas blushed, and at the sight Axel remembered the 'problem' he had been trying to solve earlier. The look on the boy's face made any thought of apology fly out the window. God, all he wanted to do right now was take the boy somewhere quiet and fuck him till they passed out from exhaustion.

Axel shook his head, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the hormones thinking.

Roxas smiled shyly, and he was pretty sure it was the hormones.

"It's ok uh, sir. It was my fault."

He almost laughed at sir. No one had called him that since he was five at his aunts wedding, and earlier that day he supposed. It was a title he felt that he really didn't deserve, and would usually punch anyone in the face if they called him that.

Not Roxas though. With him it felt strangely endearing.

Axel gulped, _hard,_ before speaking next, "We cool then? Hey, what's a kid like you doing up here this late anyway?"

Roxas frowned and crossed his little arms. At some point Axel's hands hand moved from his wrists to his shoulders. He felt so small under him, and he was careful with his touch because he was afraid that one false move would break him.

"I should be asking you the same thing mister," Roxas said with a pout. For a brief second in his drunken mind Axel felt a hint of sadness. _Dang he really is a kid. Shit I don't need or want something like this on my permanent record if I get caught, I've still got a life to live. Kind of… anyway X doesn't need this anymore than I do._ Axel reluctantly let go of Roxas and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I'm much older than you, so I can do as I please. Go back home kid, this may be a safe town, but you never know these days."

Even though Roxas was much too young for him, he was still trying to protect him. He was just too damn cute, on second thought maybe he should walk him home. What if someone thinks that same thing, but actually decides to do something about it? Axel shivered at the thought of someone doing that to poor little Roxas. Other than him of course. Plus, he could find out where he lives. No! Stalker mode was back, go away!

Instead of turning around with his head low however, Roxas stuck out his chest and pointed his thumb towards himself, "I'm no kid! I may look… _small_ … but I'm probably the same age as you." He voice was so cute, it had a slight whine to it, but it was far from annoying. That pouty, unconsciously cute look only furthered to turn him on.

He still wasn't sure if he was actually experiencing this or not. On one hand, he didn't give a shit, on the other he wondered if he had fallen off the tower and was now in heaven. He was going to take it either way.

"Oh? You're twenty-three then?" he said with a red eyebrow raised.

Roxas went pale and in the moonlight his flushed skin looked incredibly kissable.

"Oh… well no… I'm uh… I'm eighteen…"

At this Axel was actually a bit surprised. Now however, any promises he had made to be decent to the boy were gone. He was so going to bone him sooner or later.

Roxas shivered at a rogue breeze, Axel looked up to realize that the door to the outside was still open. He gently took Roxas's small hand and went up to shut it, "You want to go for a walk? We can talk about… earlier or whatever."

He had left his beers out there, but he'd get it tomorrow if some punk didn't steal it first. Right now though the last thing he cared about was those drinks. He got a decent amount down, what'd he drink? Had to have been thirteen at least. Those drinks had been so light, but he had still gotten mad drunk off them. And he was still _very_ horny.

Currently, said drunk just couldn't resist keeping his hands off the boy before him. His hand began to wander across his shoulders and down his back. He was old enough, that's all that mattered to him. Really, forget the walk. He'd rather just be walking his tongue all over Roxas's body.

He may have been a member of a notorious biker gang, and smoked all day and partied all night, but he still had a shred of morality left in him. And Roxas was old enough.

He tried to stop, but once he got going he only wanted more. There was a tinge of irritation deep down, and it was at himself. He knew he was being a jerk right now, he was being the world's biggest asshole, but his mind was so foggy. All he knew at the moment was Roxas, Roxas, and more _Roxas._

Said Roxas was the only one who was confused at his actions. He looked up at him with big eyes as his hand reached his lower back and he had closed most of the space between them. He was breathing hard onto his chest and that only made him warmer and hornier. He leaned down and Roxas's eyes remained fixed onto his despite wanting to dart around in fear.

Axel decided he would make his intentions very clear, very soon. Probably up against this door too. He laughed, realizing that the boning would definitely come far sooner than he thought. The alcohol was making him much bolder than normal, and his reasoning skills were all down below. He didn't want to think with the blond beauty innocently dangling before him.

He simply wanted to act.

He just kept touching him. Without Roxas's full consent, though he wasn't pushing him away, Axel started sucking on his neck. He couldn't believe how wonderful he smelled, it was something he couldn't believe. His senses were not at their peak right now, so he couldn't for the life of him imagine what this experience would be like sober.

He could feel Roxas squirming under him as he gave him about thousand hickeys under his collar. He felt a hand run through his hair and a shiver raced down his spine. He was so warm right now, unbearably hot. Despite everything he wanted to do to this kid, he forced himself to stop and look into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas's face was a bright pink and his skin was so flushed that he was beginning to resemble a tomato. God he looked so adorable. Axel figured he should kiss him before he got away, because if he decided to run away screaming, Axel would let him go since he had every right to.

The space between their lips was hardly a hairsbreadth. They were so close, their breaths mingling. So he shut his eyes and closed the gap.

And god did he love it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahahaha, more raciness!**

* * *

 **XIII**

He just wanted a peaceful walk. He just wanted go to his favorite hangout place if no one was there, and maybe get a sea salt ice cream.

Instead he found himself the victim of a drunk man's fantasies. Granite he was a _hot_ drunk man, but still drunk nonetheless.

"A-Axel…" he tried crying out slowly. The red head didn't acknowledge his plea and continued downwards. He didn't even question how Roxas knew his name.

Axel suddenly came back up and stared at him for a solid second with his bright green eyes as clear as ever. When he crashed his lips on his, Roxas forgot all about trying to escape. With Axel's hot lips on his, how could he simply just leave? This was so unexpected, but every inch of him was screaming for more.

Back up to earlier that day, where he been thinking about nothing else but _that guy_. Wondering why Axel was apologizing when he was the one who caused the accident in the first place. Intrigued, he decided to do a little digging via Yuffie.

She told him that Axel was a member of an underground biker organization gang called X. A true bad boy if he'd ever seen one. She said how he had failed his senior year, was held back, and so on. Roxas found it strange that she knew pretty much his whole life story, but he didn't care. This information was interesting to him. You'd think that given both of their reputation's, they'd be a natural repellent for one another. Rather, it was quite the opposite.

For the rest of the day he asked each and every one of his friends what they knew about Axel and X. Everybody told him the same thing, and that if he was looking to get involved, that he should just stop now.

But he couldn't. He had just been so intrigued by those emerald eyes. Clearly the two had met at the wrong time and in the wrong place, but he hoped he'd be able to see him again soon and right the wrongs between them.

Roxas was still thinking about his spiky hair and how he got it to stay like that all the way until he got home. His brother, Sora, was doing homework in the living room and greeted him warmly. He set down his backpack and could hear his mother's voice from down the hall, "Roxy sweetie is that you?"

He sighed. His mom was home early again, "Yeah I'm home."

"Okay good. Go ahead and get started on your homework, and I'll start cooking dinner. I'm making spaghetti tonight!"

Roxas sat down next to his brother. They were close to the same age, a year apart, but they were treated like twins. Same classes, same clothes, even same hair styles when they were younger.

He decided to get himself a glass of water before starting and when he came back the first page of his math work was already done. He smiled, he and his brother had a close relationship. Often times Sora would do his homework because he liked staying busy that way. It's not that Roxas wasn't smart or hated homework, it's just that Sora liked doing it more. What Sora didn't like was doing the chores or eating broccoli, so Roxas would do those things for him. The broccoli only on occasions though.

Sometimes he'd do Sora's homework, after all he had already taken all of his classes. He'd also lend him his old notecards and helped him study. His mother didn't know how they helped each other, but frankly she wouldn't care as long as they kept bringing home the good grades and test scores.

Roxas was zoned out as he started thinking about the red head again. Sora tapped him on the shoulder several times before finally getting his attention, "What's wrong? You're so out of it."

"I was just thinking was all…" he admitted.

Sora, now interested, set down his pencil and held his head in his hands, "Ooh about what?"

"Nothing important."

Sora pouted, "You were definitely thinking about a guy."

Roxas started, nearly choking on his water, "Was not," he defended. He wasn't thinking about just some guy, Axel was most assuredly a man.

Sora smiled, "Yeah you were. I can tell by the look on your face. Whenever you like someone you get this dopy look in your eye when you zone out, and sometimes your cheeks turn pink." Sora giggled at Roxas frowned.

"You made that up."

"Did not," they continued to fight until dinner was called.

Dinner went by in a daze. He could hardly even murmur out the nightly prayer, all through the meal he continued to think about Axel. He also thought about what his brother said and he tried to keep the thinking to the minimum. It was hard though because the sauce was about as red as Axel's hair, which made him keep thinking about him.

That night, when he was all tucked in and everyone was sleeping silently, Roxas was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Axel this, Axel that. He was hot, too hot. Normal people weren't that attractive. Were they?

It was almost two and his eyes hadn't been closed for more than a minute. Instead of going to sleep, he decided to do what any other teenager would do and sneak out. He had school tomorrow, but no one would mind if he skipped just one day. He just had to do something right now to at least _try_ to get his mind off of Axel. Halfway down the road he already felt better, but he wished he had brought a jacket.

Roxas ignored the chilly air and walked down the road, towards the clock tower. He passed by a gas station and picked up a serving of his favorite ice cream. Despite the chill in his bones.

As he unwrapped the treat, he started the long trek up the stairs. He started out by taking his time on the ice cream, but quickly objected to any type of slowness when the blue Popsicle suddenly began to resemble what Roxas figured was Axel's member. He seriously couldn't even believe himself, how could his mind betray him like that?

Roxas shook his head, he was just too engrossed in that man to think of anything else. He needed to devise some sort of plan to have them meet up again. Maybe Olette would be willing to help him come up with a solid strategy.

When he reached the top, there was a tiny little garbage can that had just appeared one day and he tossed the stick in there. It landed with a soft clink.

As his hand touched the door he thought he heard someone. He paused, wondering if he should go out or not. Then, he heard his name.

"Roxas…"

It was faint and quiet, was someone sleeping up here? Where they sleep talking? About him no less.

Then he heard it again, "Roxas… god we just met… not even officially."

Just met? He tried to think about people he had just met unofficially. There was only one person he could think, and he was wondering if that was who was on the other side of this door. Roxas took a step up to go through the door quietly, except there wasn't an extra step so he ended up tripping himself.

The hinges creaked and he came around the corner to see the same red head from before.

Axel. That was his name. Axel with his red hair, shining green eyes, and… his hand down his pants. Vaguely, he heard him say something with the most slurred words he had ever heard, but the words weren't registering. It was a question, but he didn't care as to what kind.

He felt his cheek go red as they made eye contact. He had clearly interrupted something important. Roxas started to back out, reaching for the door. One drunken conversation later and some heavy petting, we now bring you back to where Roxas is currently pushed against the door with a beer soaked tongue down his throat.

The taste was appalling to him, but there was something underneath the alcohol that was actually intoxicating. Maybe it was his real taste, which might have been what kept him rooted. Oh who was he kidding, it wasn't because he tasted nice, this seemed to be what he's been pining for all day. He could feel his nerves dropping to the pit of his stomach in a jumbled mess and he tried to resist giggling. He was by no means drunk, but he sure felt like he was.

He shivered as Axel's hand fanned out on his chest while the other pushed his shoulder down. Damn was he strong. Way too strong, this guy had to have been an alien. No one was that strong or this good looking, or this warm!

As he tried to convince himself that Axel was really an alien, said red head started moving downwards and Roxas for the life of him couldn't understand this sudden turn of event. Despite the weirdness in this situation, he really didn't want to complain. All day he had been thinking about Axel, and about how he might be seriously attracted to someone who had nearly run him over.

As if reading his mind, Axel started apologizing in between kisses on his chest, "Sorry… m'so sorry… Roxas, forgive me? From this morning… n'now I'm doin'this… just…So hot… I… think I'll die without you right now…"

Roxas couldn't find the words to answer. He also didn't know how he knew his name. Instead his legs wobbled and he started sliding down the door as Axel began moving his large and hot hand up and down his most sensitive area. He moaned and shuddered but most of it was muffled by Axel's mouth as he came back up to kiss him.

"M'drunk… sorry. Didn't want to… this far… tonight... but age... We'll talk… in the morning."

Without warning both of their pants were gone. Roxas started at the sight of Axel's size, but he didn't have time to think as the man lifted his legs and started prepping him.

This was his first time, he so wasn't ready. Or maybe he was. Hell, he sure felt ready. Axel seemed to know what he was doing, maybe he'd be okay. He hoped he'd be okay. He was still scared, but a couple of fingers later washed away that fear. Axel's hand felt so good inside him, and he shut his eyes in bliss. Maybe, though he knew it was impossible, there was a chance he was getting tipsy off of Axel. Normally he'd never be okay with something as crazy as this.

"You're kind of flexible down here hmm?" Axel purred with obvious enjoyment. Roxas only stuttered and moaned and groaned some more.

Axel kissed his forehead and dived in.

Roxas felt like his whole body had been lit up. Every inch of his skin was on fire, he was burning up, and Axel barely had the tip in. God, what was he saying? Sure he was gay, sure this felt like heaven against a door, but was this really going to be his first time? With a drunk stranger, excuse me, _hot_ drunk stranger? He was even more surprised when it didn't hurt as he thought it would. Well, it stung a _little,_ but the pain was nothing to write home about. He's experienced worst.

For the first time, it dawned on him that this was really it, and before he could stop, he started crying. All movement ceased, and Roxas's watery eyes looked up into Axel's oh so focused ones.

His were apologetic. Roxas felt him withdrawing slowly as he started kissing away his tears. In a spark of panic, because seriously he didn't want to stop even though this was so wrong, he wrapped his arms and legs around Axel's waist and pulled him back in.

"No… don't stop. Please."

Axel's eyes widened as he was forcefully shoved all the way into Roxas. Neither boy could complain, but Axel couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. After all he had forced him into this, but it appeared that he wanted it as much as the other did.

Axel was so not going to let him down.

Roxas screamed the loudest scream that had ever left his mouth when Axel was all the way in. He was burning up. Clawing at the door and biting his lip, because of the suddenness, nothing had ever hurt so bad and felt so good at the same time. He opened his eyes wide enough to get a glimpse of Axel's sweaty face and slicked back hair and felt a wave of pleasure roll down his spine and settle at the pit of his stomach.

Axel, in his mind, thought Roxas was the hottest thing he had ever seen or heard in his lifetime.

Without any hesitation he started to move, not even allowing him time to adjust. Roxas didn't need time though as he his body hungrily ate up all that Axel was offering him. He could still smell the alcohol on his breath, and taste it on his tongue, but he was too in the moment to give a single damn. The red haired man pushed him tight against the door as he moved faster.

The first rays of sunlight began to streak through the dusty windows, illuminating the slightly frayed shirt under Axel's unzipped jacket. With all that was going on, Roxas found it funny that of all things, he was thinking about how nice his hair felt in his hands.

He moved quickly and smoothly and Roxas had to grab something, anything, other than the door. Naturally his hands went to find purchase of any kind on Axel's body. He needed skin, he needed to feel the satisfaction of digging his nails into something solid. It was a feral need maybe, but a need nonetheless. His eyes were screwed shut, so he had no idea what he was gripping so hard.

Moments later, the two finished with a unified scream before falling into a pile on the floor. Axel lay on top of him for a few moments before sliding out and rolling over on the tiny platform in a sweaty and emotional mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys. I've realized that I'm miles away from this part of the story. Literally, this is page 14 in the word document. I'm on page 82...**

* * *

 **VIII**

Axel was still very much drunk, and he knew he would be for a while, but all he really wanted to do at the moment was cuddle up next to the half-naked Roxas lying next to him. Even if they weren't in a bed, even if someone started coming up the stairs, it didn't matter because Axel was still drunk. Not of the alcohol, no. Right now he felt so drunk, so high, off of Roxas that he was pretty sure he was about to transcend the limits of humanity and become a being filled purely with inner peace.

Without giving it much thought, Axel grabbed Roxas's tiny waist and pulled him close. The boy jumped but didn't protest because he was far too tired as well.

Even through his dulled and sleepy senses, he could still very clearly pick out the hint of mango from his shampoo. He was so tired, and Roxas was so comfy. He just couldn't feel bad about what he had done. At least, not at the moment. It had felt too good, it's been a while since he'd had fun like that, and he was so glad it was with such a cutie.

"Axel… we should go somewhere else," his voice was sleepy and slightly hoarse from earlier activities. Despite the urgency in his voice, Axel just wanted to stay curled up where he was forever.

He was so comfortable, but then the stickiness started to set in. His eyes opened into an automatic glare, but when they landed on Roxas's bright orbs he felt better. Still sticky, but better.

Reluctantly Axel pulled up his pants and zipped up his jacket. He helped Roxas recompose himself though it was entirely unnecessary. Consciousness began to flood over Axel like a brick river and guilt really did start to set in.

From the way Roxas was trying his best not to limp, and how he was awkwardly avoiding Axel's gaze, he knew he had pushed it too far once more. This time however, there was no going back. He felt like no amount of apologizing could make up for what he had just done to the kid.

This time it was different, this time his actions had hurt him as well, and he was genuinely sorry.

He had seen him crying up there, could that have been his first time? Before he could stop himself he felt a tinge of accomplishment and quickly stuffed it back down his throat. This was no time to be thinking about that. Right now, everything was being treated as a one night stand. He felt like the worst piece of trash ever to have touched the earth right then.

The two made it to the bottom of the stairs and as realization dawned upon them, the tension grew thick fast.

At the base of the stairs they avoided each other's gaze in awkward silence, which sucked because Axel _hated_ awkward silences. Roxas bit his lip as if to say something and he had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

A memory of Roxas's taste flooded through him and the corner of his mouth twitched in thought. He had tasted so sweet under the sheen of alcohol.

"So I'll… see you around?" Axel asked nervously. It didn't feel like the time for apologizes, and he didn't really want to explain to the poor innocent kid that the reason last night had happened was because he was drunk and horny and thinking about him. Though, he didn't really regret anything.

Roxas's mouth dropped open and that was it for the red head. Axel bent down, stole a deep kiss, and ran like a bat out of hell, but not before slipping the base's address into his pants pocket. Axel had a few 'business' cards lying around in his jacket and he wanted the kid to be able to contact him somehow. He needed to explain last night, but right now he was just too drunk and too tired.

Now, very far away from the clock tower, he was starting to feel super uncomfortable. The stickiness had fully dried and it made him feel like he was walking with dried salt down his pants or something. Still, he couldn't imagine what it was like for the blond. He had... accidentally finished inside. It's not like he could pregnant or anything, and he didn't have any diseases or whatever, but that's still just not something you do. He was too caught up. He banged his fist against his head in aggravation.

Of course he had to take it that for. Of course. A possible one night stand was not complete without one final idiotic move.

He only felt slightly bad for not actually talking to Roxas, but the kid had school and he had… other stuff to do. He was pretty sure though that neither of them would be doing anything important today. Last night had just been… too weird. Too sudden. Too… much.

As he shuffled down the road, his legs starting to chafe, his anger only increased. He was such an idiot, that boy was so cute and he had to go and ruin any chances he may have had with him. For crying out loud he didn't even know if he was gay or not!

For all he knew Roxas could be calling the police and as soon as he gets to the base he'd be arrested for sexual assault. That's just great. Why does he do the things he does? As he approached the quiet looking building he was relieved to find no sirens in sight. Although, he was still pissed at himself.

In the building, he walked by the hotel manager. He looked up at him and greeted Axel the same as usual, but for once he didn't even look at him. He was too busy sulking at the thought of never seeing Roxas again.

He got into the elevator and the ride up was eerily quiet. Usually there was some sort of shitty elevator music but right now all could hear was the dings as he passed the floors. He was a little sad at that, he was actually hoping that the music could've gotten his mind of things for a few moments. He was pretty sure that even god was mad, and was punishing him with silence.

When he stepped out onto his floor, he hesitated at the door. He could hear a loud tune being played and several other loud bangs. He really wasn't in the mood for this, but his room and clothes were in there, what choice did he really have?

When he walked into X's base he was immediately greeted by the overly loud and annoying voice of Demyx. The dude was idly strumming his sitar and singing Firework at the top of his way too big lungs. Axel, not having any of this bullshit, stomped over and punched him in the face. Hard.

Demyx was just as surprised as Marluxia, who had been sitting there trying to drown out the noise as well. By now most of the people were used to his purposefully off-key singing, some even found it hilarious, but at the moment the sound was just piercing his ears. He wasn't even totally hungover yet.

Axel raised his fist again out of pure frustration but paused at the hurt and surprised look in Demyx's eyes as he rubbed his cheek. A small red line ran down from his mouth and dripped off his chin. He realized he had split his lip. The guilt came again, twice now he had acted without thinking and had hurt people who were important to him.

"Sorry man…" he may bother him to no end to admit this, but he would still consider Demyx a great friend. All the members of X were close, and he could rely on them for anything. They rarely fought for real, only pulled pranks on each other occasionally.

Axel sheepishly held out his hand.

His tone deaf friend sighed and took his outstretched arm, "You smell like the inside of a beer bottle. Is that what you were doing last night?"

Axel smiled slyly now that he knew Demyx would be fine, "Oh I definitely _did_ something last night. More like, some _one._ "

Blue-green eyes widened, and Demyx began to hop up and down excitedly, forgetting all about his fresh wound. He wiped off the blood, set his sitar down, and clapped his hands, "A drunken night of passion? Please, spare me no details."

Demyx rubbed his hands together and the smirk on Axel's lips faded some. _More like a drunken night of too many feelings… and r…ra…_ No he didn't even want to think the word. He already felt shitty enough.

Just then the dryness was really beginning to bother him, so without answering the excited man he walked away and shut the door to his room. Demyx was left disappointed in the hall, "Hey! Get back here, you randomly punched me in the face! Don't I deserve to know who you boned last night?"

Axel took a quick shower, unintentionally thinking of Roxas and getting a hard on in the process, and got redressed. After of course, he fixed that little problem while still in the shower.

Finally finished, he took his clothes from last night and tossed them in the bin. His wet hair dripped behind him and if he didn't try to comb it the ends stuck up straight. Pretty soon he would look like a bright red puffer fish.

Finally, he was ready to face the organization. He was pretty sure that while he was getting cleaned up Demyx had ran and told everyone about his late night excursion. He knew that out of all the people, he wanted to talk to Larxene the least. She would totally rag on him about until the day he died.

Sure enough, when he entered the living room he was bombarded with question from Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, and so on. He tried to shove them all away, but to no avail. Today his ignorance skills would not work on anyone.

"Who was it?" Luxord demanded.

"Are you being legit?" Xaldin asked in mild interest.

"Did you really punch Demyx? Without me there to see it? In the _face?_ " Axel wasn't sure if he was concerned or relieved that Larxene was only interested in Demyx's pain.

Overwhelmed by everyone, he held up his hands in defense and waited until they all shut the hell up. He spoke when it finally went quiet, "If you all want to know so badly, he'll be showing up around here soon." Maybe he was bluffing, but right now he didn't want to talk to anybody about the… accident last night. No. Not an accident. It hurt him to even think that. However, that didn't mean Roxas didn't think that.

Maybe he'd show up just for answers. He decided right then and there that whatever Roxas asked, he would answer. He deserved that much.

Everyone went quiet. Axel tried his best not to start sweating. Shit, he had given the kid the address without talking to big boss Xemnas first. He was so dead. The others realized the same thing, but didn't comment on his stupidity. He was gone right now, but that didn't mean that word wouldn't get to him sooner or later.

"Can you at least tell us if he was cute?" Demyx's whiny question broke the tension and set them off again. He wasn't surprised, it wasn't often that one of them had someone to do. Usually, things like sex weren't at the top of the list of priorities, and unless it was paid for there was no real reason to have it. Usually, the S-word meant the R-word. The other R-word. _Relationship._

It's not that any of them had a problem with _being_ monogamous, it was just hard for them to get someone to be monogamous to. In other words, they were usually too scary for anyone to want to be a part of. It was all or nothing, unfortunately.

Back to Demyx's question, Axel only smirked and decided to them make them as jealous as hell, "The cutest. For sure. Definitely a keeper."

 _A keeper huh?_ He thought bitterly, _haven't said that in a while and meant it. Too bad I'll never see him again._

Either way, it wasn't a lie that he was cute. A single thought of Roxas's sweet little face got him going again. He definitely couldn't get the sight of him sweating and clawing at the door out of his mind. Before he could get turned on, yet again that day, he started to feel depressed. If the boy did show up, he was going to be mauled by Xemnas, fed to the cops by Roxas, and would probably be left rot in prison forever. He just knew it.

Roxas was too softhearted for his own good, there was no way he wouldn't call the police. Axel could tell his personality by the tick in his face, by the way his muscles were so tight, and by the way he was crying. Whether that was his first time or not, Axel had never met someone who _cried_ , or even teared up during the act. He could only conclude that he had done something he wasn't supposed to.

His head was beginning to pound, he looked at the clock and noted that it was still pretty early. He pushed past his friends and co-workers and headed for his room again. His room was further down the hall, near the back. Since there are only a couple of other people living in the building, the manager didn't mind when they decided to tear down the walls to the other rooms. So now, instead of a two bedroom apartment, it was a fourteen bedroom apartment. Seven rooms connected into one.

Anyway, now that he was inside the sanctuary of his private quarters, he felt hot and took off his shirt and laid down.

His back felt a little sore for some reason, he figured it was because he had been slouching all day. He tried stretching it but the skin felt raw and inflamed. The water had felt nice against his back, but now lying on the scratchy sheets, it hurt. He just decided to ignore it. Rolling over onto his stomach, he fell asleep almost immediately.

He had been dreaming peacefully. Something about another life, about being with Roxas, and about a dog with two tails. He was happy in that dream because it was quiet, but when he woke up it was to the sound of utter chaos.

He could hear everyone's voice speaking all at once, at someone. The hangover was beginning to set in and before he did anything else he took a painkiller.

What the hell were they squealing about now?

Hesitatingly, he left the safety of his room and headed for the source of the voices. There had better be a good reason for waking him up from his nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**XIII**

He went home in a daze. Axel had left so suddenly, that Roxas couldn't help but feel a little used and heartbroken. He knew the man was drunk, but he had promised to talk in the morning. Maybe it had just been too awkward, maybe he didn't want to explain himself. Maybe Roxas didn't want to hear an explanation.

His body felt heavy and his mind hazy as he walked down the road towards home. Halfway there, it started to rain.

It was a gentle rain, soft, and it hadn't gotten all the way into town yet. He could tell he was heading into it, so by the time he got home he was soaked to the bone. On the bright side most, if not all, of the gross stickiness had washed off.

No one was home when he arrived, as to be expected. Today was Thursday, and his mom almost never came home early on Thursdays. It was a day she usually just worked overtime for some reason. Fridays too, those were her busiest days.

Roxas shuffled around his house. Peeling off some of his clothes right away and limping towards the bathroom. He couldn't really go much faster, his ass felt like it was still on fire from the previous night. Axel had done a pretty good job getting him psychically prepared, but mentally he was still flying off the wall. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye, and it had all felt so foreign and good.

As he thought about every touch, every fluttering kiss, and every breath on his neck, he changed clothes. His hair was still dripping onto the hardwood, but he didn't care. He hung his shirt in the bathroom to let it dry and when he went to take off his pants something fell out and hit the floor in a sloppy mess.

His train of thought momentarily paused, he bent down to pick up a soaking business card that had just splattered onto the floor.

It was black with white writing and some of the words had blended together. All he could make out was a large "X" and a faint address.

Roxas's eyes widened in realization. Where had this card come from? Was this where he was? Was this his location? Was he there right now? Should he go see him so soon?

Roxas gingerly set the card on the sink. It was beginning to fall apart and he didn't want to lose the possibility of seeing Axel again. He began to grow excited, at the prospect of seeing his red head again, he didn't care about answers, or what had happened or –

Wait… didn't care?

What was he thinking? Last night had been without consent. Well, it's not like he said no, or would've said no, but he still hadn't been given a chance to voice his opinions.

But… if it was… the _R_ word, he shivered at the thought, why had he enjoyed it so much? Why had he let it happen? He had his phone –

Shit it was still in his back pocket. He rushed to take it out. Luckily, it was all right. The case protected it from too much damage. Still, he set it on a towel and dried it off. He'd try to remember to put it in a bowl of rice or something later.

Anyway, last night was definitely… something. He wasn't sure how he felt about calling it a mistake, but rather, "a brush with destiny?" No, too cheesy. Maybe "a chance at fate"… no, too romantically sappy. Oh, no it was "a moment in time with a drunk stranger." No, too truthful. God, whatever it was, it was _something._

But not a mistake.

Roxas would be damned if he called it a mistake. It just didn't feel right to him. He was developing an oddly serious crush on Axel and he wanted to be able to see that fantasy play out. This is the first time in a long while that he's liked a boy, especially who – he assumed – liked him back.

He still kind of wanted to know what Axel had been thinking, but at the same time he would totally repeat that night over and over again if he got the chance. Even though he was sore physically, mentally, and had a bit of a heartache, he was still entranced by his emerald eyes.

He turned his gaze down to the sopping card again. _At the corner of Betwixt St. and Between Bld._ Roxas sighed as that was near the more "notable" part of town. He couldn't let fear stop him though, he had to see Axel again, and soon. Despite the crazy one night stand, he was pretty sure that he had meant it when he said he was sorry and that he'd explain.

Should he go now? He wasn't sure how good of an idea that was. Maybe later, when the rain stopped. It's only been about hour since their last encounter, he had taken his time getting home, going the long way around and stopping to think. Surely that was enough time for him to clean up as well.

Roxas juggled the thought around in his head for a while before deciding to consult with his brother. He needed a second opinion, and the only people he could ask were all at school.

The day was boring, so he decided to take a little nap. Around noon, he was woken to the sound of the front door suddenly opening. He had slept on the couch and sat up to see Sora walk in soaking wet. He shook his head and body like a wild dog and splattered droplets on everything, including Roxas.

"Dude watch it."

Sora looked up surprised, "Oh there you are. I told mom you went in early this morning so she wouldn't panic. I assumed you were at school somewhere, how'd you get home before me?"

"I was… feeling sick. So I stayed home," Sora easily detected his bullshit but didn't comment on it.

"Oh. Okay…"

"What are you doing home?" he asked, switching topics.

Sora took the hint, though he could tell he didn't want to. Roxas grabbed a dry towel for his brother and threw it at him. He caught it with ease, "Thanks. School was canceled early. They were doing work on the roof and this sudden rain caused it to cave in and flood the cafeteria. Looks like we'll be served lunch in our classrooms for a while. Everything was _ruined._ "

Roxas thought that was kind of neat, and strange, but he could honestly care less about that right now. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Sora made himself a cup of hot chocolate and offered to make some for Roxas. He declined and his eyes drifted back towards the bathroom where the card still sat. Sora noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? You're acting strange. Did you break the bathroom or something?"

He shook his head quickly, "No you idiot. I just… uh…" for once he didn't know how to explain himself.

Sora smiled and laughed lightly, "I get it man. Look, I'm your brother. What's really up?"

Hesitantly, Roxas opened his big mouth, "Well… okay fine you were right. I was thinking about a guy and well, I met him last night and uh" –

Sora nearly spit out his hot chocolate and onto Roxas's face, "What? Last night? Oh so _that's_ why you weren't at school! You little sneak," Sora was wearing a wide smile that didn't help ease Roxas's tired mind.

"Yeah okay sure. Listen, he had to leave suddenly and uh… well he left me his address on a little card. There's just one little problem.'

"What kind of problem? Why don't you just go run into his arms like a happily married couple?"

Roxas avoided telling him that his counterpart had nearly killed him the day prior. And that the two of them were not a happily married couple. Or a couple in general. He wasn't going to admit it out loud either, but he fancied the idea of being Axel's boyfriend.

"Well… he kind of lives in the worst parts of town."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not just being a baby?"

Roxas frowned, "No. He lives in Fragment Crossing. That's… dangerous."

Sora became serious for once, listening to what his brother was saying. He quickly downed the last few gulps of his drink and leaned over the counter, "Whoa really? How'd you get involved with people living in that part of town?"

 _He didn't get run over or anything by someone he now believes is his star-crossed lover,_ he thought nervously _. Well, technically he didn't actually get hurt, not even a scratch, but whatever that's not the point._

"It's a long story uh, seriously though what do I do? I…" he paused for a second. He took a few moments to think over what it was he wanted to say. When he decided he wasn't sure if he was going to regret this decision or appreciate it later on, "I want to see him again."

His brother titled his head and went, "Aww," before starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he panicked, "Aren't you gonna help me?"

In answer, Sora shook his wet hair out again in his direction. This time on purpose, "I think you got this. I can tell by the look on your face that you really like whoever this guy is. Just promise to let me meet him soon, okay?"

Sora smiled widely and charmingly. Roxas felt a blush creeping up on him at the thought of those two meeting. Sora was charming yet loudmouthed, and very smart. He didn't know much about Axel, but something told him that they were complete opposites.

Then again, _they_ seemed like complete opposites, Axel and himself. Yet he couldn't deny how attracted he was to him.

Roxas went back to the bathroom to pick up the flimsy card. _Memory Skyscraper. Eighth Floor. Room 813._

The directions seemed easy enough, but the thudding in his heart was not. Roxas began to feel very uncomfortable at the thought of entering the mostly abandoned skyscraper. He'd heard stories of people who entered and never left, but then again, those were just stories.

At the same time, his stomach fluttered at the thought of knowing _exactly_ where Axel was, and that he could get to him whenever he pleased. To go or not to go, was the decision now.

Swallowing down his fear, he decided to go. He had to see him again, needed to.

Roxas grabbed an umbrella from the closet and ran over to his brother's door. Sora's voice was muffled behind the door and the soft music inside, "Yeah?"

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be studying at the library," he was lying. He knew Sora could tell.

"Okay see you soon."

Before leaving, he hastily took the partially dry card and held it gently. When he stepped outside, Roxas opened his clear umbrella and looked up to admire the falling rain.

The air was much cooler now, and he was glad he had changed into something with long sleeves. As he walked through the rain he let his legs guide him, as wobbly as they were, to the train station that would take him to Fragment Crossing.

The ride was quiet, he was the only one in the car and it was quite eerie to say the least. At least he could adjust as much as he wanted without feeling conscious of the squeaking seats. It was uncomfortable to sit down still for more than a couple of minutes.

Other than adjusting, everything else went by in a blurry daze and soon he found himself standing at the corner of Betwixt and Between and looking up at a massive, decrepit skyscraper. The building was old to say the least, and there were only four cars in the parking garage next door, along with several different colored motorcycles.

His eyes immediately spotted a silver one with red flames, it was next to a black one with blush colored seats and thorny vine decals.

This was definitely the place… his heart started beating off the charts.

Maybe he should just go back home, come again another day. The idea sounded appealing, but he knew he'd never be able to work up the nerve to come back here again.

It seemed that here at Memory Skyscraper, the sky was especially dark. That somehow made him more nervous. It wasn't just because of the rain, it looked as if it were about nighttime again.

Roxas shook his head and steeled himself for the worst, going for the double doors. The hinges squeaked as he opened them, and at a desk behind a glass wall sat an older, muscular man with a bamboo skewer in his mouth. A golden nameplate on his desk read "CID Hotel Manager" in bold letters.

He looked up, "What can I do yer for kid?"

Roxas played with his hands for moment before speaking. He almost couldn't spit out the words his body was shaking so badly, "I'm… just visiting a friend."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Who might that be? We only have 'bout four people living here. Not including every member of groups."

"Um… room 813."

The man's eyes went soft with understanding. Roxas wasn't sure if he was even more scared, of if he felt better. The guy pressed something and a hidden door opened to reveal an elevator, "I see. Go on up kid. Take yer time."

Roxas nodded his thanks on got in. the door closed but the elevator didn't move until he pressed the eight button. It went up and up and up, until finally the bell dinged and the doors whooshed open.

For a second he didn't move. Then, he was forced to as the doors started to close. He ran out, and the elevator disappeared. Gulping down the lump in his throat, and leaving his only salvation behind, he marched on.

Room 813 was the last one at the end of the hall. He raised a hand to knock, paused, and then lowered it. He repeated the motion about ten times until he was pretty sure he was ready to run all the way back home.

Everything was quiet in the hall, the only noise was the rain pounding on the glass. It was too early, they had just been talking that morning. It had taken a short twenty minutes on the train, and it was nearing one, but it still felt like everything had just happened. He felt his toes curl in anticipation. He should go home, he shouldn't be here. He should –

"Do you think he was being serious?" a loud voice that could be heard across the hall shouted.

"Not so loud Dem… god. This place may be mostly empty, but we still get complaints about your singing. From people on the first floor."

"That's just because they want to hear it some more! You know – ow! – hey come on Axel already punched me in the face today!"

Roxas's curiosity was piqued. He thought he would be alone with the red head in his living room or something and that they'd be awkwardly staring at each other. Maybe these were his roommates?

Some of the voices started to disappear, he gingerly pressed his ear against the door, feeling like a spy. The voices became a little bit clearer.

"But seriously, who do you think it was? I want to know! It's killing me!"

"How in the right mind are supposed to figure that out? It could be anyone, it could've been a hooker for all we know."

He heard someone crack their neck rather loudly, "Doubt it. We know how Axel roles, and he does _not_ roll with hookers. It had to be some pretty young thing. And we all know that means."

"Ooh, Axel and his sweetie sitting in'a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-Ow! Would everyone stop hitting me?"

"Oh but Dem, you're our punching bag."

Roxas had to let out a little giggle at that. These guys sounded pretty funny. He quieted as the previous voice spoke, "It had to have been a girl though, don't you think? I could smell the sugary perfume on him a mile away."

Roxas took a second to smell himself. After all he did use a mango scrub, but did he really smell that fruity? Wait what was he thinking? Pay attention!

"Shut up Demyx. Axel's preferences are… off the wall. It could have been a guy just as well," he heard a snicker, "either way I saw him taking off his shirt when he went to nap this morning and _man_ did I see some _mad_ claw marks. Dude looked like he got attacked. Whoever he did either has sharp nails or a hard grip."

Roxas frowned and looked down at his hands. His nails weren't that bad, were they? There was one that he had bitten off but that was because he had an annoying hangnail and it kept catching on everything. Also, he realized the meaning of that sentence.

Axel had been wearing a shirt when last night had happened. Had he made marks _through_ his leather jacket? No way… then… did his hands go _under_ at some point? Roxas shivered at the thought, trying to recall his hot skin. All he got was a twitch from down below at the physical memory.

Roxas leaned into the door a little more. The voices were loud enough, but still hard to hear. A new voice started speaking, "Do you think whoever he did will actually show up?"

A sharp laugh, "If that person has even the smallest idea of what safety is, probably not."

"Aw, but what if it's just a cute little kid? Besides, we won't bite."

There was a silence, "You know Xemnas will have a stick up his ass for days if he comes here without his permission. I pray that kid won't show up. Mostly for Axel's sake, or at least until he can ask. Which we all know he won't."

Roxas felt a chill run down his back. No, not just a chill, it was more like a ghost from the seventh layer of hell was running her spindly hands down his back while holding ice cubes and barbed wire.

He should go home. He should've just _stayed_ home.

Quickly, he stood. However, before he could even turn around, the door opened.

"Hey I'm going to go – oh. Hi there."

Roxas's heart sped up considerately. It was already beating so fast, he was sure he would have a heart attack at this rate. A man with ashy blue hair and bangs over one eye looked down at him. Then, his visible eye widened and he smiled slyly.

Grabbing Roxas harshly by the wrist he brought him through the front door, "Hey guys check it out. He was standing outside our door. Think this is who our Axy was talking about?"

A murmur went through the crowd as they looked up at him. He could feel his whole face turning red from embarrassment and fear. Were they going to hurt him? Who was Xemnas and what would he do to him?

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

Within moments he was surrounded on all sides. The strange people all looking at him, calling him cute, touching his shoulders. He felt extremely uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. He definitely felt weirded out as they acted as if they hadn't just talked about their leader or whatever murdering him or Axel.

It was so unbelievably loud within just a couple of seconds that all Roxas wanted to do was curl in on himself.

Then he heard a voice loud and clear, "He _is_ really cute!" he looked up with worried eyes at a guy with dirty blond spiked hair on top of his head and shaved on the sides. He had a large blue sitar strung to his back and was currently winking at Roxas.

"M-me?" he questioned quietly.

Before he could answer him, the guy looked up and left the crowd. He heard a familiar name and his ears perked up, "Axel! Just in time!"

A soft groan. Was that who he thought it was? "What's going on?"

"Your plaything from last night showed up to say hi."

Red hair made a dramatic entrance. Roxas was immediately transfixed by his bright green eyes and everything else that made up Axel. When he remembered where he was, and that he was surrounded, he shrunk back again and attempted a wave.

"Ro" – Axel's voice was as he remembered. Slightly rough, and deep, but it was a lot clearer than last night, "Roxas?"


	7. Chapter 7

**VIII**

Panic, relief, joy, confusion, and guilt washed over him all at once. At the sight of Roxas's blushing face he was relieved to know that in some way Roxas must have forgiven him. Either that or he seriously wanted some answers. If that was the case he couldn't blame him.

The fact that he had bothered to come at all, especially to this part of town, was somewhat amazing to him as well.

His was now fully hungover, so his moment was ruined when the next person shouted. He winced and rubbed his temples in irritation.

Still, he was feeling so happy, and so guilty, but Roxas was just so cute. He was pretty sure he was way too good for someone like himself. Maybe he should give up now… oh but that fine ass he had tapped last night was so not worth giving up…

Axel shook his head to clear his mind out of the gutter.

A soft voice caught his attention and looked down at Roxas's worried face, "I… came to talk to you." The crowd "oohed" and Axel pushed everyone out of the way. He took Roxas's hand and together they fled out the door.

"Aw come on!" he heard Demyx whining in the background as he chased him out into the hall. In retaliation he flipped him off just as the elevator doors were closing.

Now quiet, Axel pushed the button to floor three.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked sweetly.

"Away from those weirdos. I've got a spare room where we can chat," Axel purposefully avoided looking directly at Roxas. He was pretty sure his lower bits wouldn't be able to handle all the blood rushing to it.

They remained quiet and for once it wasn't awkward.

The spare room he had been taking about was on the third floor. It had a broken lock and since this place was mostly run down and empty, it didn't need to be fixed. It's not like inspectors come by either, this place was a ghost of its former self, only staying upright because of the organization.

Everything was fine, that is, until they got into his other room and were alone. Together. With no one else to see them.

Axel prayed it wouldn't be a clock tower repeat. Or maybe he was? That would be hot, but entirely inappropriate seeing as he was here to _explain_ the clock tower incident.

But as he looked at him, really looked now that he was sober, he couldn't lie. He thought he was adorable at every angle. His face, his hair, his body, everything.

He cleared his throat and looked away. Now was seriously not the time. Explain first, and if he doesn't call the police on your sorry butt, then you can bone him. Probably. He needed a glass of water or something to distract his mind.

"You can have a seat on the couch. I'm going to grab a glass of water, do you want anything?"

Roxas shook his head. Axel went to the kitchen and was really only delaying the inevitable. He would have to tell Roxas why last night happened, and he already told himself that he'd be honest for once but the truth was hard. Especially when trying to say that you think you're totally falling for someone you just met in the worst possible situation.

Maybe he'd leave that part out. Well, if he did that then he may as well just jump out the window and hope he doesn't break every bone in his body and somehow live.

The consequences were inevitable.

With a sigh, and a massive gulp of water, Axel headed back into the living room where Roxas was waiting patiently. Bless his angelic soul for putting up with his bullshit. Axel broke the silence first by setting the cup down with a clink.

To be honest, he had no idea how to start. What did he want to know, if anything? All of his usually smooth skills were gone, replaced by jittery nerves and small waves of awkward nausea. He was actually nervous right now. He didn't want Roxas to think of him as some creepy stalker or weirdo or jerk or something.

If only he could just say it. Most things were not that hard for him to spit out. He just didn't want to further his most likely terrible impression of him.

Instead of anything else, he started with something simple. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I'm… Axel. Nice to uh… meet you for real."

Roxas laughed, but it was a dry sarcastic one, "Roxas. Axel, can you… explain what happened the night before? Or I guess this morning, I don't really know. You left me very confused you know."

"Well I was uh…" at least he didn't beat around the bush, but in reality Axel would've really appreciated some bush beating or sidetracking. He would've rather they talked about his crazy red hair like most people did. He knew none of that was a possibility right now though.

"I could tell you were drunk," Roxas's voice was serious but his smile was soft and kindhearted. He wasn't sure if that was his normal smile or if was merely pitying him. If it was the latter, he would take it. Any emotion other than anger was fine with him.

"Yeah. Pretty drunk. Uh, well, see the thing is… I go through stages like any normal person and well, one of them is when I just can't control myself for shit and well… last night was the product of that."

He left out the fact that he had been masturbating to his name and was wishing he could see him again. For the first time, it actually began to dawn on him that last night was really, legitimately, real. All this time he had been going through the motions. Every last drop of alcohol had been absorbed, leaving him with god's wrath to rattle in his skull, and now he could clearly tell that everything had been real.

Somehow, it just hadn't completely sunk in until that moment.

In this burst of realization he turned towards Roxas. He looked straight into his blue eyes, pursed his lips, and fell to his knees before breaking down.

He wasn't crying, he wasn't begging, he was just feeling horrible. He spoke with his head hung low, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… It's my fault, I understand if you want to… get a restraining order or something. Or put me in jail for that bullshit. I shouldn't have gone so far. You're just…" Axel lifted his head just enough to peer through his lashes at the boy.

Roxas was sitting there wide-eyed, "It's okay," he said softly.

As much as he probably shouldn't have, Axel scooted over until he could lay his chin on Roxas's legs. He continued with his previous sentence. "You're just so. Fucking. Cute. God damn. I met you at the worst possible time, in the craziest of ways, but when I saw you there I'm not gonna lie I thought you were the most attractive man I've ever seen. Of course when I chased you down I started to wonder how old you were and how weird everything would be, but that's not the point. The point is I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry for almost hitting you, and I'm _especially_ sorry for last night. That was just… a mistake."

He pushed through the pain in his heart and looked away. When he looked back up there was moment where Axel thought he saw anger flare in Roxas's eyes. He was proved right when Roxas suddenly shoved him away and stood up. For a brief, horrifying moment, he thought it was all over for them.

Until he started talking, "Last night wasn't a mistake! It was weird, that's for sure. Unexpected, but please don't you _dare_ call it a mistake! It… hurts me because I… feel the same way, Axel. I think you're really attractive and I… haven't really been able to get you out of my mind. Even if you almost ran me over, that was my fault anyway I…"

He was feeling the same thing? At this point he was pretty sure the bike was equal parts their fault since he hadn't been as vigilant as usual, but the sex had been all him.

He began to feel apprehensive yet excited, "Do you really mean that?" his voice was barely a whisper. He stood and stepped closer to Roxas who didn't move away, "It felt a little bit wrong… but mostly right. _So_ right..."

Without warning Roxas hugged him. Axel started in surprise but immediately returned the embrace, "They say some of the greatest relationships come from the ones you never expected to be in."

Something in Axel's heart welled up. He pulled back so he could grab Roxas by his face and stroke his cheeks. His eyes were watery but no tears were falling. Without hesitating, he swooped in and stole a quick kiss.

Just as he suspected, Roxas tasted sweet for some reason or another. He didn't really care, he just knew that he couldn't get enough of the taste. When he pulled back they were both breathless and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Axel, for the first time in god knows how long, blushed.

Roxas did the same. For him though it probably hadn't been that long.

He smiled with half of his mouth and moved to fall on the couch, bringing Roxas with and angling him so he landed on top to straddle him. He raised a red eyebrow, "So we really are cool then?"

Roxas nodded enthusiastically before hugging him again. Axel was about to say something, when both of their stomachs rumbled loudly. A dusty light bulb went off above his head and he kissed him again before speaking, "Do you want to go out? For dinner, like, right now?" it might be a good idea to start out slow. As much as he didn't want to do that, and just fuck him now, he could wait.

Surprised, Roxas reeled back. Axel could tell that there was uncertainty in his eyes. He wouldn't blame him, "Well…" he started.

Axel quickly cut him off, "It's alright if you don't want to. I understand that so much has happened so quickly and that I'm probably not the most trustworthy. I just want… you to be happy."

He kissed him on the nose, still not getting enough. Okay, so he'd go mostly slow. After last night all he could see was the sight of Roxas screaming, and with him sitting on top of him so innocently, it took all of his strength for him to not buck his hips and grind into him.

Roxas suddenly changed the subject, "Do you really think I'm cute?"

Axel couldn't help but giggle a little at his sweet, questioning tone. Roxas frowned just a little bit, but it was playful. Axel pulled him closer to kiss him on the forehead, "The cutest."

There was silence between them again, but it wasn't awkward. He actually almost couldn't believe that Roxas had just been okay with all of this. It felt like a dream, a really good if not slightly messed up dream.

Axel was pulled from his train of thoughts as Roxas decided to lie down on top of him. He was still straddling him, and Axel decided that he was light enough to pick up. He grabbed Roxas's legs and stood, wrapping them around his waist. He was right, Roxas was rather light for a boy his age, or maybe he was just strong.

Either way, Roxas let out a yelp in surprise. He leaned his head back and the two stared at each other. Hesitatingly, he went in for a kiss again. He couldn't help but feel as if there was an air of uncertainty around them. He didn't want to hurt Roxas in any way, shape, or form. He promised himself he'd try to take it slow, to let him adjust.

It was just so damn hard when he looked at him with those eyes though.

Roxas was blushing when he looked away. Axel moved closer to a wall so he could push him against it and kiss him some more. Damn, he was already hard, he needed to stop before things got out of control again.

He moved away quickly, setting him down on the floor. Roxas didn't deserve to be treated like this. Axel was just too rough, he had no control. He lost any ounce of cool when it came to Roxas.

"Roxas…" he started, "you probably shouldn't be alone with me."

He looked up at him with his big blue eyes and titled his head. Axel bit his lip, regretting on wanting to let him go. All he wanted to do was repeat last night except without alcohol and with a soft bed underneath them.

"What do you mean?"

Axel smiled slyly before kissing him, "If you don't leave now I might" –

He was cut off by a soft jingle. Roxas started for a moment before pulling out his phone. Still trapped between Axel's arms, he answered with a flushed face and wet lips. Unable to resist, and not giving a damn who was on the other end of that phone, he started sucking on his clearly exposed neck. Come on, it was totally begging for him.

Roxas weakly tried to push him away as he talked, "Yeah I'm at the library. No not at school. Yeah I know what happened. I'm … oh you are? Well, I… yeah I just left. I uh, wanted to get a snack and go right back. Oh, right now? Okay, see you home soon. Love you too mom."

Axel stopped giving him hickeys long enough to look up. A wave of sadness and relief washed over him. On the one hand, Roxas wouldn't have to put up with his constant petting, but tonight he'd be alone with his other hand.

Slowly, Axel released his grip on his waist. Roxas's legs wobbled and for the first time he noticed how short he really was. The top of his blond hair barely brushed his chest. He was short, then again he himself was unusually tall.

"I take it you have to leave?" Roxas nodded, and was that a sad glint he saw in his eye?

"Yeah. I told my brother to tell my mom that I was going to the library. The school day got cancelled early because the roof caved in from the rain, so of course my mother heard about it and came rushing home. She went looking for me at the library to pick me up but well… I'm not there, am I?" Roxas's gave him a half smile.

Axel hugged him, "No. You're very much here. With me."

 _Good god_ , he thought, _when he's gone I'll be all alone again._

He hesitated before letting him go again. He wondered when he'd be able to see him again, maybe today had been a freak accident or he was still dreaming. Axel took a moment to run his hand through Roxas's soft hair and nearly shuddered in delight at the softness. It was like petting a freshly fluffed kitten.

His chest got hot as Roxas breathed into it. He started to withdraw and Axel wanted so badly to grab him and hold him forever. Some of his fears were eased when he spoke, "Will I be able to see you again?"

Roxas's eyes were hopeful and shining. Axel, on the inside, had melted like ice in a fire pit at the sight. He kissed him again, "Of course. Whenever you want."

In the back of his mind, he could just hear Xemnas's voice as he screamed at him. He was certain that there was no way his idiot friends wouldn't tell the big boss man about Roxas's sudden appearance. He flinched as he thought about the consequences, but when he looked into those blue eyes, it was worth it.

"Where? In… that room above?"

Axel tried his best not to shrug. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Roxas was afraid that something would happen to him.

"No. We can figure out a permanent place later, but for now… how about we meet at the clock tower? Tomorrow night? Maybe seven?" he smiled down at him sheepishly.

Roxas only smiled back and squeezed him tightly before opening the door, "It's a date."

The door shut with a soft click, and Axel was left to ponder upon what had just happened.

This kid… man first he nearly runs him over like an idiot, then they do it without his permission, and now he was just totally okay with dating him? At least he thought they were dating. Axel's mind lingered on that word, _dating._ It's been a while since he's seriously wanted to date anyone, even for a day.

Sure he's had his flings, his one night stands, his other fleeting moments, and so on. Roxas though? He was a whole other story.

He sure _wanted_ to date Roxas. He wanted to see him smile when laughed, hear his voice when he talked, and see his blush when he was pinned down on the bed under him. He almost started drooling at the thought, but quickly punched the imagination away.

Axel started out the door slowly, making his way to the elevator and eventually back up to room 813. It was silent when he entered, everyone had gone off to do whatever they felt like in their own rooms.

He stole a glance at the clock. They hadn't been together very long. From this point in time, it was only twenty-eight and a half hours until he could see his Roxas again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey our first Zemyx chapter!**

* * *

 **VI**

Stupid Demyx.

Poor, stupid, irritating Demyx.

Why couldn't he just do his _damn_ job like the rest of them? In his opinion, that little boy needed to stop playing guitar hero and grow up.

Zexion placed an irritated hand over his face at the mere thought of Demyx strumming his latest tune. He wouldn't lie, he thought he could play pretty well, but it was the fact that everyone had to constantly hear it was the problem.

He told him over and over, that if he wanted to practice, he should just take up residence in one of the other rooms far, far away. No though, no instead he was just too lazy to move a couple floors down. He couldn't even go to the elevator that would _do most of the walking for him._

He hated people like him the most. Lazy, annoying, purposefully careless just for laughs. Dem was, by far, the most infuriating man he'd ever met.

Honestly, he couldn't understand how he even got into X in the first place. He had brought him here sure, but Xemnas actually saying yes? That's a good one. Their group was notorious for a reason, and currently all of those reasons were being held up by that one man.

Even Axel was better than him. The red head may not take very many jobs, but at least he _did_ them when asked. He usually did them pretty well too, but not Demyx. Normally he'll sit on the side lines with his stupid sitar and sing you an annoying melody while you did the dirty work.

Yesterday when Axel came home he was both sickly pleased and frustrated that he had punched Dem in the face. On the one hand violence shouldn't have been tolerated, but on the other he wished he had been there to see it, or been the one to do it. Also on the previous hand, Demyx had gotten hurt. Somehow this only served to further aggravate him.

Today Demyx was in his room, but for once he wasn't singing or strumming his strings. The silence actually made Zexion curious.

Cautiously, he tip toed over to the nocturnes room and peaked in. Demyx was lying face up on his bed and was humming softly. From the way his room was set up, Demyx would never see Zexion spying unless he were to physically stand up and turn around to look at the door.

Dem stopped humming and closed his eyes. He groaned loudly and turned over, "Fuck this," he suddenly said.

Zex was surprised, Dem almost never swore. He was loudmouthed, not foulmouthed. He leaned against the door frame but jumped away as he stood up.

He heard footsteps, and hopped away when he realized he was heading for the door. He pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up the bookstore. He started moving, pretending that he was just walking by.

Dem opened the door and immediately spotted him. For a second, he thought his cover was blown. Instead he just looked at him with his big eyes and stomped away. Zexion raised an eyebrow, what was he so upset about?

Pocketing his phone, he caught up to him. He cleared his throat when he was close enough but the other didn't even so much as look at him, "Demyx?" he asked.

Finally he turned his head, "Oh, what is it Zex?" His voice was chipper as always, and he had glued his smile back on, but something in his eyes screamed anger.

For once Zexion was actually concerned about his… friend. Demyx bothered everyone, but he annoyed him more than anyone he felt. Often times he would yell at him until his voice went hoarse from screaming about his foolishness, but as of late Dem seemed to have been avoiding him altogether. He pursed his lips, "Are you okay?"

Their last job had been awkward. All of it coming from Demyx. It seems as though he's been growing louder and more distant by the day. As Zexion realized this, he knew he also didn't like it.

Dem raised a dirty blond eyebrow, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem really pissed off these days."

By now he wasn't smiling. They arrived at the kitchen and Dem shrugged. His shoulders hunched and he had dropped most of his facade. He no longer sounded happy when he said, "Why do you care?" and without another word he turned away.

He watched as he got a glass of water and headed back to his room. Zexion let him go, but quickly followed after the appropriate amount of time. Dem hadn't bothered shutting the door as he went straight to the bathroom, leaving his water on the nightstand.

Ever more curious, he snuck in and stuck his ear up against the wall.

He couldn't hear much. Then, he heard a soft thud, it sounded as if he had hit something, "That bastard will never notice you. Just give up. I'm sure he hates you anyway, he's probably not even gay."

Another surprise. Zexion always joked that he was gay, but he didn't actually think it was true. Now he suddenly felt bad about all of those homosexual jokes he'd made over the past years. Not that bad, but still kind of bad.

He and Dem _were_ pretty close in his opinion. They usually took jobs together, ate together, and hung out the most. Despite his irritating nature he appreciated that Demyx was able to withstand his stiff company. They were childhood friends, they've known each other for so long now that it was a miracle he hadn't strangled him with his own sitar strings or something.

However, who was he talking about? Did he have a crush on someone? If so, who could it be? He also found it odd that whoever he was talking about wouldn't notice someone like Demyx. Come on, how could you not hear him a mile away?

"Fuck him. If he doesn't want you fine, maybe I should just leave. He's the whole fucking reason I joined anyway… this is all a bunch of bullshit. Why couldn't I have been born a girl? It's been so long yet… ugh! He'll never give a shit about me."

Zexion found himself balling his fists. Who was this guy? Who was this asshole that was so clearly tormenting Dem? He felt angry, and ever so slightly betrayed that he hadn't told him any of this. And what did he join? What else has he gotten himself into?

Or maybe… was it another member of X? Was… oh no. Zexion's eyes widened, was he in love with the boss? He may have been the one to convince him to check it out, but he only agreed when he met Xemnas.

Of course, it all made sense.

He had to have been in love Xemnas. The thought, oddly enough, made his heart skip one small, little beat. He fell to the floor, his knees thudding against the hardwood louder than he intended.

"Huh?"

 _Oh shit,_ he thought. Demyx had heard the sound and he would be coming out soon to check. With little time to think, and the door being too far away, he dived under the bed. He tried to blend in with the clothes and spare picks but froze when the door opened.

He could see Dems feet as he walked around the room, "Someone must be breaking shit somewhere." He stopped by his nightstand and he could hear him taking a sip of water. He then went over to shut his bedroom door.

 _Double shit,_ he mentally screamed. He should've ran when he had the chance. When the door was open, he probably could've crawled out and ran for it. Above him, the bed dipped and Zexion turned over so his back wouldn't get crushed. Jeez, what was with this kid's sagging mattress?

His head hit the floor and he gathered up some of Dems shirts for a makeshift pillow. He could smell Dems scent that by now he was extremely used to. Even to this day, he was still jealous of what cologne he used, because he always smelled nice.

He could hear him humming and briefly wondered if he would pull him out from under the bed and punch him in the gut for spying on him. Then again Dem was never really a heavy hitter, or a hitter in general unless push comes to shove. At most he'd probably just get kicked out.

Dem sighed loud enough that he could hear him from his position, "I just want to be with him. Come on god, even if you _do_ hate gays, don't you agree that everyone should be happy? I've known this guy forever, don't I at least have the right to know if he's gay or not? I mean come on! The dudes never dated anyone, and we don't talk about relationships, so how am I supposed to find out? Read his fucking diary or something?"

He hit the mattress several times and Zexion could hear him screaming into the pillow.

There was a few choked sobs as he screamed, "It's not fair," over and over again. Something tugged at Zexion's heartstrings and he scratched the back of his head. He felt uncomfortable learning about this side of Demyx this way. He should've waited to hear it on his own terms. Even if he yelled at him a lot, didn't he know he could tell him anything?

Demyx continued to say some broken words in between his cries. His heart knotted with each sentence, "Why can't I just know? That's the hardest part! If only I knew, if I did then _maybe_ I could let him go, but even the smallest possibility… that I might have a chance… god!"

Something flew across the room. It was his glass of water. The glass shattered onto the hardwood and the water soaked some of his clothes. Well, that would honestly explain where all of their glasses had been going.

"Even Axel has someone now," he laughed bitterly, "that kid was cute, but not my type. He's just not… him. Good god, why does _Axel_ get to have someone but I don't? Xem's going to be pissed when he gets back though… at least I'll have _something_ to look forward to…"

He wanted to call out to him, to reveal himself, but he didn't know how Demyx would take his sudden appearance at the moment. He decided that to make him feel better, he would help him get with whomever he likes, Xemnas or not.

Zexion could feel him rolling over and let out a short sarcastic laugh, "I need to stop breaking glasses. I'm sure everyone's wondering where they all go."

There was a fleeting moment where an unsettling thought crossed his mind. _Demyx is mine._ He thought. It was so casual, so simply stated, that he knew it was the truth. The only problem was that he didn't know what kind of truth. The thought was both comforting and strange. On one hand he knew it meant he really did care about Demyx, but on the other that meant that he really _did_ care about Demyx.

Demyx was merely his friend, his close friend. Nothing more nothing less. He suddenly felt like a very shitty friend. No wonder Dem hasn't been talking to him much. He's been breathing fire down his throat since day one of joining X. He was probably sick and tired of his nagging and wanted his old friend back.

When was the last time they even went to get ice cream together?

Someone knocked on Dem's door. The sobbing stopped immediately and he righted himself. He swung his legs off the edge but didn't stand, "Don't come in! I'm naked, what's up?"

He heard a gentle laugh, "I wasn't planning on coming in, nude or not. Anyway dinner's ready if you want some. Larxene made it, and I promise it's not poisoned this time. I already tried some," it was Mar's voice.

Dem stood and grabbed a shirt off the floor, "When did she decide to cook?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She came into the living room screaming at us to come eat. It tastes decent enough. If you don't want any then you can eat whenever you feel like it."

"Okay thanks, I'll be there in a second," he sniffled and grabbed a pair of PJ bottoms. He really had been naked. Well, he had probably been wearing underwear. Somehow this thought made him blush.

Either way though, the dude was so lazy. When was the last time he did his laundry? Even though all his clothes smelled the same that didn't exactly mean they were clean. At the thought Zex quickly scattered his shirt pillow.

When Dem left, Zexion spared no time in getting out of there. He avoided the shards of glass before running down the hall like he was on fire. He closed himself in one of the bathrooms and leaned heavily against the doorframe. He couldn't believe everything he had just heard.

Demyx was gay, that was actually the least surprising part to him, but he had a crush on someone in the organization. He was pretty sure it was their boss, but at the same time he just couldn't see Xemnas being his type. Although, before today he hadn't even considered the possibility of him liking another guy.

After a few moments of winding down he left the bathroom and ran right into Marluxia, "Oh uh hi," he sputtered out.

"Oh there you are. Hey Larxene made dinner. I'm pretty sure it's safe, you want any?"

He gulped, "Yeah… sure…"

He walked with Mar back to the kitchen where everyone else was seated. He immediately spotted Demyx and he felt shaken as the new information resurfaced.

He was smiling and joking around as usual, and this time the sad glint was gone, replaced by its usual mischievous glare. To him, that either meant that he was a really good actor, he was genuinely happy, or that Zexion was shit at reading his best friends emotions. He found that notion somewhat ironic seeing as that was what he did best, read people like books. Yet somehow, Demyx was always closed to him.

He bit his lip as he noticed that there was a spot between him and Luxord. He squeezed in and grabbed some of the food off the table. Throughout the meal he couldn't help but notice how Dem talked to pretty much everyone except him.

The thought of being left out of Dems conversations hurt him a little. He had never really noticed, but these past few weeks Demyx had seriously been ignoring him. All the pain hit at once and he almost cried out. Instead he choked a little on his water.

He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Demyx's concerned blue-green orbs, "Are you alright?"

Normally, this is where he'd swat his hand away. Instead he nodded and coughed, "I'm okay… thanks for asking."

No one noticed his soft tone except for Dem who just sent him a funny look. Soon dinner was done and everyone scattered, leaving him to do the dishes. He sighed, but began clearing away the table anyway.

As he put the first few plates into the dishwasher he heard a couple of glasses moving around and looked up to see Demyx helping him. He took the plates from him when he got near, "Thanks."

He silently helped him and Zexion wasn't sure if he felt comfortable or awkward with the quiet. Demyx was not naturally a silent man. He cleared his throat to get his attention, "It's a bit quiet… why don't you sing a little? You used to like singing for me."

Demyx stopped and full on stared at him until he noticed, "Sing? For you? You're always complaining that my voice is terrible and that I should just cut out my vocal chords now before I ruined them," his arms were crossed and he was frowning.

Zexion did his best not to flinch. Ouch. Had he really said that? Somehow he wouldn't doubt that. Man, he's been terrible to Demyx. He tried to recall any of the other terrible things he's said, but none of them really came to mind, at least not right away. He wondered if Dems been this hostile before, or if this was a first time thing, of if he was so dense that he was just _now_ noticing it. Either way he didn't like it.

His chest felt heavy as he folded in on himself, "I… right. Well I suppose that's true, but I've listened to you sing so much that I'm used to it by now."

A small smile crept across his lips and Zexion was relieved, "Fair enough." Dem didn't start singing to cover up the silence as he had hoped, but he did start humming. For this, Zexion was relieved that the only sound between them was no longer clinking plates.

Zexion bit his lip as he went to wipe off the table. He felt like he needed to say something to ease the tension, so he decided to speak the truth. Hopefully he wouldn't regret it later, "For the record… I _do_ like your singing. I really am just so used to it that… I never bother to compliment…"

He heard a laugh. Then, "Well then… I'm never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down, with my singing," Dem started doing a weird dance with just his shoulders and Zexion couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness.

When he grabbed him to dance, he didn't refuse, but he didn't exactly move his feet to the beat either. Instead he playfully rolled his eyes.

At least he had saved their friendship. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

**XIII**

When he got home he was greeted by the smell of apples and a worried hug, "Oh my Roxy! There you are. I'm glad you made it home safe, it's a mess out there."

That's right, it had been raining all day so far. All that time and the rain hadn't even let up once. To be honest he had been in such a trance that the weather was the last thing on his mind. Roxas put the umbrella away and straightened out his shirt.

"Yeah. Thanks, I'm fine."

Roxas's mother kissed him on the forehead and ushered him to the kitchen, "I'm sorry I had to cut your studying short. I didn't want you getting stuck there. Besides, I just finished dinner so now we can eat as a family."

She smiled widely and Roxas couldn't help be feel a little cheered up. The whole way home he felt depressed at being separated from Axel. His red hair, his green eyes, and his really is _strong_ arms. He could swear right then and there that he was falling for him more and more every second.

Dinner was some kind of seafood with caramelized apples for dessert. He was pretty sure it was good, but he was too distracted to really taste anything. His mom seemed to have noticed the faraway look in his eye and went to comment, "Roxy, sweetie are you okay? You've been zoned out since you got home. Is everything alright?"

He nodded quickly, maybe a little too quickly. He crossed his ankles under the table and gripped the fork tighter in his hand. The rest of the family had moved onto the apples, he was still on the main course.

"Yeah I'm alright."

His mother continued to stare at him with a concerned glint in her eye. Then, she suddenly seemed to come up with an answer all on her own, "Oh I get it. You're sad about missing school aren't you? Don't worry honey, you can make up those grades easily. That reminds me, they called and school will be closed tomorrow too. I'm sure you can find plenty of things to keep you academically busy while I'm at work."

She smiled brightly and Roxas just decided to agree with her. Sora on the other hand knew that this wasn't the case. He could tell by the way he was grinning at him that Sora suspected more, way more.

He just nodded for the time being, "Of course mom. I've got a paper that I can reedit and a test I can study for." Both of which were true, but both he had been fully prepared for. So, he legitimately had nothing to do. Except for maybe seeing Axel earlier by some miracle.

As he thought that he grew frustrated. If only he had known that class would be cancelled. Was there any possible way he could get a message to him? Telling him to come by earlier rather than later? The library trick had worked today, but who knows about tomorrow.

When dinner was all finished he immediately retreated to his room. He went to shut the door, his mom always thought he was studying when he did, but Sora's foot caught it before it closed all the way. He opened it back up to let him in.

Sora was smiling like a fool and Roxas couldn't help but feel a touch suspicious, "What?"

His brother shrugged, "You totally did not go to the library today."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… I thought that much was obvious?"

"Oh, it was. I just wanted to know how it went. What happened? Are you two a thing? Did you make out? What was it like with another dude?"

Sora was bouncing up and down like a child. Roxas couldn't help but crack a small smile at his enthusiasm. He was so glad that he had managed to maintain a close relationship with his brother when he told him. He had been so relieved his brother hadn't bought into his mother's sometimes crazy Christian beliefs and was still supporting him every step of the way.

He treated it like any other relationship. Roxas was rather grateful.

"We just…" Roxas stopped himself before he got into too much detail. They were unusually open with each other, but he didn't know how Sora would react to hearing how he lost his virginity. He sighed and finished flatly, "…talked."

Sora seemed oblivious to his attitude, "About what? Did you have fun?"

He recalled the memory of sitting on Axel's lap. Yes. Yes he did, "Yeah. It was real nice."

Roxas stole a glance at the time. It was seven thirty, only twenty-three hours until their… date. He blushed, not believing that he had actually called it that. He felt a sense of pride at the fact that he now had someone he could call… _boyfriend._

Axel's face flashed through his mind and he sighed like a love sick sap.

He heard Sora giggle, "What?"

"You must really like him. I've never seen you like this since… well you know."

Roxas frowned a little. That's right, his first "relationship." It had been a real shitter, it was the first boy who had ever kissed him, the one back in middle school. Sure he had made his sexual preferences clear, but he had also broke his heart into tiny little pieces.

He hasn't seen him since he moved away, and he hoped he'd never see him again. He had been besties with Sora, but he decided that Roxas wasn't good enough for him, so he went after Sora's girl Kairi. He had failed in trying to win her over, and Sora and Kairi never forgave him.

Those two were still together, practically inseparable, to this day. Sometimes their mother would get on his case and ask why he didn't have a girlfriend, and of course he couldn't just answer with, "I'm gay."

"He's nothing like Riku," Roxas's voice was small but firm, "I can already tell. His voice, his looks, his personality, it's all different."

He may have been a bad biker boy, but Roxas could feel how hard his heart had been beating. He could hear the sweetness in his voice, it wasn't too sugary, and it wasn't void of emotion either. Everything that made up Axel was the opposite of Riku.

Sora's smile lessened, "Are you… sure? It's not that I don't believe you, I just don't want you… relapsing."

After the "break up" Roxas's young mind pretty much lost it. He was a year older than him, but that wasn't it. What he had done was just so heart wrenching that it caused him to spiral down into a deep depression that he was just now coming out of. It had taken lots of time and lots of pills, he was just too young to have understood the meaning of love yet.

He had grown too attached too quick. Since he had been his first kiss, he thought that was supposed to be it. That they were supposed to be together forever. He was only a kid, and at the time all of his dreams at a happy life had been shattered.

With Axel though… everything felt different. It felt amplified and intense. It felt passionate and was everything he thought a relationship should be, and that wasn't just because of their one night stand.

"It's alright. Even if it doesn't work out, I'm old enough to handle these things. The last thing had happened at the wrong time and with the wrong guy."

Sora grinned and came over to ruffle his already messy hair, "Sweet. Hey! Do you have a photo of him or anything? What's his name anyway? Can you at least tell me _that?"_

Roxas smiled and scooted over to let Sora onto the bed. Since he was short he could swing his legs back and forth over the edge. When he did that he realized he looked like a giddy teenage girl and stopped, "His name is Axel…"

Sora crossed his legs and leaned in, "Axel? That's an interesting name. What's he like?"

"He's got this crazy red hair that's spiked in the weirdest of ways. He's like, super tall and muscular and his eyes are just _so_ green…"

Roxas rambled on and on while Sora listened with rapt attention. It was nearing ten when he was finally running out things to say. For the longest time he talked about his appearance, then he recalled his generally sweet nature. To him, a guy who cared enough to be able to apologize after doing unlawful things to him when he knew it wasn't right, was the kind of guy he could believe in.

His flurry of words were finally stopped when their mother came by to send them off to bed. For a while Roxas couldn't sleep again, thinking about Axel. He was still dead tired, but his mind was very much active. He couldn't help but wonder if the red head was finishing off the rest of his beers in the same spot he had been in last night.

Eventually he found his way peacefully to dream land and thought of nothing but Axel throughout the night.

That next morning he awoke to a loud knock on the door from Sora demanding they eat breakfast together. He had been dreaming of the most realistic reenactment of last night that he was drenched in sweat and was so hard that it hurt to blink.

He yelled out that he'd be there in a minute. In that time, he rolled out of bed, washed his face, and used the bathroom to its _full_ extent, before finally feeling at least halfway decent to face the world.

Instead of dressing he just put on a long shirt. He and his brother had the same underwear, they got a matching set every year at Christmas so it wasn't like anything was new to either of them.

Funny enough, Roxas was more clothed than Sora. His brother was just wearing two towels, one around his waist and one over his head.

Roxas rolled his eyes and was momentarily tempted to pull off one of the towels and snap him in the legs with it. He didn't of course, but he wanted to.

Sora poured them both a glass of orange juice and started pulling out some breakfast stuff. Roxas was still a little sleepy and ever so slightly aroused still, so he just agreed with whatever his brother wanted to put in the pan.

Breakfast was now served and gone. He stole a glance at the time. It was only ten-thirty. His leg started bouncing up and down as if to pass the time, why wasn't it seven yet? After last night's dream, he wanted to see him twice as badly now.

At first he thought it was weird for thinking that, but Axel had already taken the liberty of seeing almost all of him. Therefore to him that justified his right to want to see him.

He continued to stare at the time and Sora caught him. He was startled at his chuckle, "What? You got a hot date or something?"

Roxas shrugged coyly, "Maybe."

Sora's mouth dropped open and he put his empty glass down. He started bouncing up and down and was waving his hands back and forth like a young love struck teen girl, "Oh my god! Seriously? When is it? When is it?"

He smiled at his brother's antics, "Seven."

"Where, where, where?"

He raised a blond eyebrow, "If I tell you you'll probably just show up and ruin it."

Sora pouted but remained playful, "Will not! Tell me, I want to know. I wanna" –

His phone starting ringing. Sora looked at the caller I.D and immediately became serious, "Oh hey Kairi."

Roxas smiled and started to stand. Better escape now while he had the chance. Sora was whisper shouting for him to stay in between his conversation, but he was long gone by the time he finished.

He was in his room playing a game on his phone when Sora burst through the door, "Since we're off Kairi want's to hang out today. Do you want to come? You're always welcome around us."

He sighed, looked at the clock, and shook his head. Eight more hours, "That's okay. I'll figure out something to do to pass the time."

His brother's smile faded just a touch, "Oh… are you sure? Seriously, it's no hassle. I just figured it would give you something to do, Kairi even suggested it."

"No it's fine. I kind of want to watch a movie anyway, thanks though."

Sora lingered in the room for a moment. Finally he gave up, "Alright. See you later."

Roxas laid on the bed until he heard the front door shut. The ensuing hours were boring as hell for him, but true to his word he watched a couple of movies. He went on a movie binge full of popcorn and spare chocolate. When all of that was said and done and he was tired as fuck, it was only 5:06.

He was glad that he had found something to keep him busy for a bit, but now things were coming to a standstill as he got to thinking again. A few moments later his mom came home and called for him. He was still in his long shirt and put on a pair of pajama pants so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Roxas, sweetie!" she said happily, "How have you been today?"

He rubbed his eyes, "I'm okay."

"What have you been doing all day?" she asked as she took off her coat and put down her suitcase. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I've been binge watching the Aliens series. After I studied of course," he had been halfway through Aliens three when he decided that he was much too tired to continue. He had also added the last part as an afterthought just in case.

"Ooh, sounds scary. Well, tonight it looks like it's you and me for dinner. Sora's with his girlfriend and your dad is out with his," she laughed, "I'm just kidding. He's got some files to fix and won't be home until later. How about we go out? Does that sound okay?"

Roxas was about to unconsciously agree, but then remembered what he originally had planned for tonight. _Axel… I'd rather see him any day._ If he and his mom went to dinner all she would do was talk about his future and ask when he'd get a girlfriend of his own.

He shook his head, "Actually mom I've uh… got somewhere to be tonight."

His mom paused, "Oh? Okay, where are you going?"

He made up a lie as quickly as possible. Instead of watching movies he should've been devising a route of escape, "An old friend texted me to hang out with him. I mean, it is Friday and all…"

"Oh sure, sure. All right then, are you spending the night at anyone's house, do you think?"

Roxas bit his lip, "No I don't think so. I'll call if they invite me over, uh… yeah."

His mom was pretty okay with sudden things like this, but was the type of woman who wanted as much information as humanly possible. So of course her next question wasn't that much of a surprise, "Who are you hanging out with?"

The gears in his head turned as he tried to configure a sound plan, "An old friend. His name is Axel. He's twenty something, he's… Cloud's older cousin. You remember Cloud, right mom?" he had never talked to Cloud once in his life. They had been in several of the same classes, and the only thing he knew about him was that he and Leon were inseparable.

She still fell for it though. His friends were usually a mass of blurs that she often got lost in, "Oh sure. You guys know each other then?"

He nodded, "Yeah he used to hang out with us when I went over there. Anyway he's been busy with collage so I haven't seen him for a while. He's back in town and all…"

His mother took the bait and smiled, "Oh. Well okay honey, just be careful alright? I think I'll call up the girls then and see if they want to get something to eat. What time are you going?"

Roxas looked at the clock on the wall. 5:30, "Around seven. I'll let you know."

His mom smiled and he retreated to his room.

With so much time to kill, he didn't know what to do. The clock tower was only a fifteen minute walk from his house, so it wasn't like the walking would keep him busy. He wondered if he should leave early, he decided to shower and get dressed just in case.

For a good portion of his remaining time. Roxas changed outfits like a girl. Switching from this top to that, from cargoes to jeans. He couldn't decide. Finally, he ended up with his favorite checkered jacket over a tank and some long pants to match.

It was close to the agreed time, and he was unbearably excited. As he was walking out the door the phone started to ring. He left it for his mom, she was still home anyway. He didn't even glance at it, he wanted to see Axel with a burning passion.

It was 6:57. He felt that he was already running really late. He had wasted too much time changing. As he was tying his shoes and standing up, he heard his mom shouting from across the house, "What? No! It can't be! Roxas!"

He paused at her startled voice, "What? What's going on?"

His mom rushed out of the room, the phone in her hand and mascara running down her face, "Y-you brother, Sora! We have to go to him!"

Roxas began to panic, "What about him? Mom what's going on?"

His mom was crying so hard right now. His heart started beating furiously in his chest at thought of his brother hurt somewhere, "He's in the hospital. Someone beat him up!'

"What?" he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. His heart thumped in his chest and for a split second Axel was pushed to the back of his mind. He would have to apologize later, right now his brother was in danger. He grabbed the keys from his moms shaking hands, "I'll drive."

She nodded, and they hopped into the car and sped off down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**VIII**

 _Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. God I just want to be with him right now. Why isn't it seven yet?_

He had been pacing the living room until Mar got tired of his bitching and told him to stop or go outside. He still didn't know when Xemnas was coming back, so he decided on the latter and was currently pacing around town. He had taken his bike for a drive around Fragment Crossing, but when he started getting antsy again he got off and headed for the park.

He sat on a swing that was a little bit too small for him and continued to think about Roxas. It was almost two, only a couple more hours. Only a little bit longer until he could see his sweet Roxas again.

During the day he had tried to commit his face to memory. Every curve, every dimple and freckle, as many details as he could. He had only seen his face a couple of times so it was hard, but he was just too excited.

The day was going way too slowly for it to be regular time. Seriously, it was driving him nuts. He could see the clock tower from where he was on top of a big hill. It was now a couple of seconds passed three and he groaned.

His leg started bouncing up and down and he decided to go get something to eat to hopefully pass the time. There was a little restaurant down the road, and his stomach rumbled. He cursed himself, he had been so caught up with Roxas that he had forgotten to eat anything.

Halfway there, at a stop light, a thought crossed his mind. What if Roxas wants to get something to eat? Then what? He could be ruining a perfect opportunity for later. Honestly, how rude would it be to make him eat alone?

But his stomach growled despite himself. Maybe just a snack would do for now.

He stopped at a gas station and grabbed a bag of chips and an energy drink. He then briefly wondered if his other beers had survived the night.

Axel decided that he simply couldn't wait anymore. Well, he could, but he was going to do it atop the clock tower and wait for Roxas to show his cute little face.

When he arrived, there was no one in sight. He was actually surprised to find that his drinks had been left, along with his mess. To pass the time he cleaned up, utilizing the little trash can right outside the door.

He decided to have just one beer, because he thought they were actually pretty good. He still had loads of time so he decided to take the trek all the way back down to his motorcycle just so could get the drinks out of his sight. He actually wanted to be sober when talking to Roxas.

His bike had a little attachment in which he could store the drinks in. it wouldn't fit the whole box, but he could shove the cans in and not have to worry about them.

Now back on the ledge of the tower, it was four forty-two. It had taken him a few minutes to get here, plus the rush hour traffic. He took his time on everything, and by the time he had finished both drink and the somewhat massive bag of chips, it was only fifteen after five.

Wanting to amuse himself, he thought about spitting off the edge of tower, but decided against it in case Roxas came early. He hoped he would come early, then he could be with him longer.

Axel shut his eyes. He wasn't even that tired, he was just really bored. Before he knew it he had passed out.

He woke to the loud bell chimes ringing in his ears and throughout his entire body. He looked up to find himself alone, and was devastated when the clock read seven.

 _Relax,_ he told himself, _Roxy's probably running a little late. Maybe he's on his way up right now._

Five minutes went by, and still no sign of Roxas.

Axel tried to force himself to be calm, but he was growing too worried too quickly. What if he had decided otherwise? What if didn't want to be with Axel? What if he had been lying when he said it was all okay?

Or what if… "What if he's hurt?" he asked out loud.

No, not his Roxas. He looked at the clock, 7:10. He could wait a little while longer. He'd give him until eight, he decided. He didn't know what kind of life he had, what if escape was too hard for him? But also, what if he wasn't on his way?

He started pacing like an antsy teenager. He hoped he'd be okay, no, no he was just overreacting like a good boyfriend.

His heart fluttered at the thought.

Would Roxas be okay with that? Hopefully he would, because now that he had him he didn't want to let him go. It's been a while, and Roxas still hasn't shown up. Axel was growing more and more anxious and then suddenly he saw flashing lights in the distance.

They were speeding down the road and his eyes widened as he watched them go. He watched their path closely until the lights and the sounds were completely out of sight.

 _What if Roxas was the one they were going after? I might just be paranoid… but maybe I should follow them just to be sure…_

There was an ambulance a few seconds later and his mind was made up. He ran down the stairs, nearly tripping several times, and jumped onto his bike.

He revved the engine and sped off down the road after the cops. It's funny, never in all his life did he think he'd be _willingly_ following the police.

They started coming up on a smaller part of town. It was at the outskirts of Twilight and was just barely passing into Fragment. Did Roxas live all the way out here? Did he… oh god did he actually get hit?

Out of nervousness he started biting on his fingernail. He immediately stopped when he couldn't drive with one hand. Axel skidded to a stop behind the police cars and saw that they were in front of a little ice cream stand.

On the ground were two kids he didn't know. One of them was trying to get up and walk away like a dumbass, but the other was lying stone cold.

He didn't see Roxas anywhere, and he was relieved. Now that that was out of the way he turned towards the two victims on the sidewalk.

A couple more kids were around, surrounding the blond and trying to encourage him to lie still. He was punching the air deliriously and was screaming something about his hat. His tall friend patted him on the shoulder gently as he was moved to the ambulance, "Seifer you need to calm down, ya know?"

He snarled at his friend, "I will not! Those two homos, thinking they can just do whatever they want. And you! You didn't even stay to fight!"

"Well… I got knocked out ya know? Don't put the blame on me!"

Axel ignored him, just some punk. On the ground the other kid was still lying flat. Axel briefly wondered if he was dead. A police officer pushed him back, and not wanting to get into a fight, he apologized and shuffled away without protest.

They moved the kid onto a stretcher and a girl he assumed was his girlfriend suddenly appeared at his side crying furiously.

"I called you brother Sora! He'll meet us at the hospital, can you hear me? Roxas and your mom are on their way! Please be alright!"

That caught his attention. Roxas? Brother? Holy shit. Axel's eyes widened and he caught up to the girl when the officers wouldn't let her ride in the back.

"Hey, you know Roxas?" he said. The girl sniffled and looked up at him wearily.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"I… do to," smooth, "Um. That's his brother right? Let me take you to the hospital."

She pulled a tissue from her purse and wiped some of the tears off her face, "How do you know Roxas? Or Sora?"

Axel bit his lip, "We used to go to school together. I've never met his brother until now though. We uh… never really talked much until recently. Please, I want to make sure he'll be okay too."

The girl's eyes widened some and she nodded reluctantly. He wouldn't blame her, she was about to get on a motorcycle with some stranger.

He went to retrieve his bike and she almost backed out, saying she'll call Roxas to come pick her up. Axel decided to play on the air of caution as well as reverse psychology, so naturally he said fine and that he'd be there before her. He also kind of needed her since he didn't know which hospital they'd be going to.

She stalled at that, and then slowly got onto the bike behind him. She held him as loose as she could as he sped off down the road towards after the flashing lights.

They arrived about a minute behind the ambulance. Axel parked and the two ran inside, just barely catching Roxas's brother as he was whisked away to the E.R.

The nurse told the girl to wait when she started to run after him. Axel found a comfy spot and nestled into in the stiff chairs, preparing himself for a long night.

There was a plop next to him and he turned to see the girl sitting a seat away. She turned towards him abruptly, "…Thank you. I'm Kairi, by the way."

He nodded, "Axel."

Silence fell between them again, but when it became clear that no one was going anywhere Kairi turned to face him again, "How do you really know Roxas? I know you said you went to school before, but that doesn't entirely explain everything."

Axel bit his lip. He hadn't had time to prepare for this, on the drive over here he had been trying to come up with a suitable lie.

"We… used to be lab buddies."

"Really? No offense, but you look much older than Roxas."

He shrugged, "I get that a lot… I'm only a year older than him," _keep lying…_ he thought.

"Oh, really?" she said surprised but not suspiciously, "I never would've guessed."

"Yeah I graduated last year. We just started hanging out when I went off to college, it's been a while and he knew I was visiting. We were going to hang out tonight, but when he didn't show up I got worried. Then… the police drove by and I couldn't resist the urge to follow them. What if it was Roxas? I kept thinking…"

At least the last part was true. He had been genuinely worried about Roxas. He felt a little uncomfortable and out of place being here, supporting his brother, but he did want to make sure they were alright. As inappropriate as this was, he figured he could get in some brownie points with his mom.

Oh god his mom. He'd be meeting his mom here. He gulped in anticipation.

They fell silent once more, and then ten minutes later two figures came bursting into the E.R.

"Where's my baby? Where's my baby Sora?" a petite women with long bright blonde locks was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying her eyes out. There was makeup all over her reddened face and she was scrabbling at the air like a madwomen.

The nurses rushed to shush her. Then, he saw Roxas, his heart fluttered for more reasons than one. On one hand he was very glad to see him okay too, but on the other he was devastated by the fearful look in his eye.

He spotted the two of them and became confused. He said something to his mom and walked over to us, "Axel? What are you doing here?"

He recalled his story again and Roxas was surprised. Before he could say anything his mom walked over, sniffling, but otherwise okay.

"Thank you for being here Kairi," she turned to him, "and who might you be? Another friend of Sora's?"

"I'm actually a friend of Roxas. We were supposed to hang out tonight and uh… well when he didn't show up I got worried and then the police drove passed our meeting place and I got worried. I followed them, not really sure what to expect and well… now here I am."

Her eyes lit in recognition, "Oh. Right. Roxas told me about you earlier. Sorry your plans were ruined," she smiled weakly and Axel scooted over to invite them to sit.

Roxas sat next to him and his mother sat in between him and Kairi. Axel stole a look at the boy sitting next to him and he looked like he wanted to say something, anything, but with his mom right there he remained quiet. The girl, Kairi, motioned for Roxas to come over so they could talk

He glanced at him and then stood to go talk to her, leaving Axel and Roxas's mom alone.

Suddenly Roxas's mom started talking to him to fill the silence, "So… Axel then. Roxas tells me you're in college. What are studying?"

He blinked before spitting out the first thing on his mind, "En… Engineering," he tried not to laugh at his own lie. That was probably the last thing he would ever study, as soon as he went to college of course.

His mom seemed impressed though, "Oh. Where are you going then?"

He wanted to just curl up alone with Roxas and not be grilled by his mom right now. Although he supposed this would happen eventually, "I'm studying at the University of Port Royal."

She was ever more impressed, what was he getting himself into? He would _never_ be able to go to a school like that. He was surprised she was even buying it. After all, you could smell trouble just from looking at him.  
"Oh," she dried some of her tears away, "well I'm glad Roxas has a friend like you. And thank you so much for staying, Kairi was telling me you drove her here? Thank you for that as well. I appreciate that you care about my son like you do, friends like that are hard to find."

Axel forced his smile to not be awkward, "Of course."

He didn't know what to say, and he hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions he had to make up lies for. From his side, he could feel Roxas shaking and all he wanted to do was wrap him up in a hug until he calmed.

Looking straight at him he could see that he was holding back tears. Axel was going to be honest, they were taking a long ass time figuring out if his brother alright or not. He hoped he'd be okay. He was sensing a pattern of meeting Roxas's family at the wrong times in the worst of situations.

Just as he was thinking that, a dark haired nurse came up to them with a neutral expression. She held a clipboard in her hands and blinked twice before speaking, "You are Sora's mother right?"

Roxas's mom nodded vigorously, "Yes. Is he alright?"

The nurse smiled softly, "He'll be just fine, thankfully."

She let out a sigh, "Oh thank god… how bad are his injuries?"

"He's suffered from a minor fracture to the skull, but that should heal with time. His nose is also broken, but again that shall heal. Nothing too serious. Since it's already late I would suggest he stays here for the night just to keep him still, and he can go home tomorrow. He's awake now, if you wish to see him."

Roxas's mom stood quickly, "Yes please. Take me to him, is it okay if we all come?"

She nodded and motioned for them to follow. She took them down a hallway and into a room where the kid from earlier was lying down. He stirred as they entered but winced before he could sit up.

"Mom?" he called out weakly.

His mom started crying again and rushed to his side, "Oh I'm so glad you're alright! Oh, my baby boy…"

Kairi went to his other side while he and Roxas stayed back a little, "Hey Sora. Are you alright?"

His brother grunted as he shifted his head, "Yeah I'm okay. Who is…" his eyes widened when they landed on Axel. Then then sparkled and he sent him a lopsided smile, "Are you Axel?"

Axel looked down at Roxas, how many people had he mentioned him to? He stepped forward, "Yeah. I take it Roxas had been blabbing about me again?"

His commenting earned a nudge in the back from Roxas. He tossed a grin over his shoulder and turned around again.

Sora laughed, "Yeah. He's told me lots. Hopefully we can talk again soon, I'm kind of tired."

He took a step back again, "Oh right, sorry."

Roxas took his spot at the foot of the bed and Axel sat in one of the spare chairs. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but he had already decided long ago that he would be here for Roxas. He tried his best not to nod off like an asshole, but he figured it was okay when Roxas pulled up a seat next to him and started leaning on his shoulder.

Soon, they were both sound asleep in stiff hospital chairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay Zemyx!**

* * *

 **VI**

When the dishes and dancing were done Demyx started to walk away. Zexion stole a glance at the time and he figured it was early enough to still hang out, "Demyx," he called out nervously.

The blond stopped, turned, and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?" he said slowly and somewhat cautiously.

Zexion gulped. He suddenly felt very awkward. Sure this was his friend, it was _Demyx,_ but he was suddenly so scared of breaking him that he actually didn't know what to do for once. They've been, for lack of a better term, besties forever. He didn't want to lose him now. He had to make up for lost time, somehow.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" he tried not to let his smile give him away.

Demyx stared at him long and hard. He crossed his arms, "Wha – why?" he didn't sound angry, just confused.

He bit his lip and rubbed his hands together, "Well you know… we haven't really hung out much. I've been… busy with X and all and well, I haven't really been your friend lately."

Without warning Demyx smiled brightly and came over to hug him tightly, "Well in that case sure."

Zexion let out a breath he'd been holding and smiled himself. He slung an arm around Dem and steered them towards the door, "My treat then."

Demyx clapped like a small child and Zex couldn't help but feel relieved. His friend was just a kid in a man's body, and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Somewhat reluctantly, he removed his arm as they walked down the hallway together. They took the van that X shared since the closest ice cream shop was somewhere closer to Twilight Town and he didn't feel like riding his bike on this chilly evening.

They sat in silence, and sometimes his hand would brush Dems when he reached down to rest his hand on the console. He felt awkward and comforted by the heat that radiated off of his friend, but he made no move to get closer. He didn't have his jacket, just his usual three-quarter-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans.

The ice cream shop had a short line of one couple and they stood back, deciding what they wanted. Except, Zexion wasn't looking at the board. He was looking at the two before him. The girl was rather short, with reddish hair and was smiling brightly. Her boyfriend had his arm around her and his brown hair stuck up at odd angles.

"You sure?" he heard the guy ask. The girl nodded and he squeezed her shoulder.

They ordered a large sundae to share and as they walked off hand in hand he tried to imagine Demyx doing that with whomever he liked. It was hard, since he didn't know what the other party looked like.

"Ready to order?" Dem nudged him in the stomach.

He refocused, "Yeah. I'll order for us," before his friend could protest that he hadn't told him what he wanted, he moved him gently out of the way and ordered pretty much the same thing as the previous couple. He had no idea what had compelled him to do this, simply because he didn't really like bananas.

Dem laughed, "Is that all for you?" he joked.

Before he knew it, he was blushing. Zexion turned away from the counter, effectively blocking it so Dem couldn't order, "No. We'll share."

Demyx stopped laughing immediately. He cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Why was he being so weird about this? Couldn't a couple of friends share an ice cream together?

"Oh… are you sure? We don't have to, if you were short on cash I could've" –

"No. I just wanted to share. With you…" Except he didn't. Or maybe he did. Just a little.

Demyx smiled again, it was a soft awkward smile but it didn't go unnoticed. Before either of them could say anything else the ice cream was ready. He grabbed it and an extra spoon before heading to a picnic table far away from anyone else.

By the time they sat down Zexion's cheeks were burning. Why was he doing this? Had Dems irrational way of thinking possibly gotten to him?

His friend seemed to have no problems though as he dug in, "So why did you really want to share then?" his eyes were half-lidded and looking at him in a dreamy state. He was resting his chin in one hand and eating with the other. He looked unnaturally pleased with an underlying glint of suspicion.

Zexion distracted himself by taking a huge bite of chocolate. He was rewarded with brain freeze, "Ow… uh no reason. Just because… what I can't share an ice cream with my best friend?" he tried to laugh normally but it came out like an annoying titter instead.

It was at this point that Demyx stopped eating and stared his friend straight in the eye. He put his spoon down and frowned, "What's going on?"

Zexion blushed despite himself, "Nothing." His response was quick, way too quick.

Demyx frowned some more, "You're acting really weird. Like, _really_ , weird." Demyx crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at him angrily, "We haven't hung out like this for _three years_ , Zex. Three years, what gives? You're always on my ass about my behavior and shit yet today you're acting all sweet and like… like you actually _care_ or something."

He grew defensive, "I do care."

"You've never shown it."

He was pretty sure his face was betraying his emotions. He felt hurt and like the biggest asshole on planet earth. He set down his spoonful of strawberry and his hair fell into his face even more. He put his hands in his lap and sighed, "I… Dem I'm sorry."

Demyx seemed confused, "What?"

Suddenly he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hunched his shoulders some more, hoping that Dem wouldn't be able to see his face. He had never meant to hurt him. Demyx was, after all, his best friend, "I've been a shitty friend since we joined X. I've done nothing but harp on you and berate your every action. I've only just now noticed that we've been growing further and further away from each other. It's my fault that we're so fucked up… Please forgive me?"

By the end his voice had cracked into little hiccupping fragments. He was now full on sobbing and his feelings only intensified when Dem slid over to his side and hugged him tightly. He tucked his face into his chest and was comforted by his scent.

He felt even worse that _he_ was the one being comforted right now. Demyx was the one being tortured by someone he likes, their roles should've been reversed. He would've rather their roles been reversed.

What was worse even still was that he never cries. Not in public, not in front of his friends, usually not alone, and especially not in front of Demyx. Sure he's teared up a decent amount, but a full on waterworks was not his thing. He just never felt the need to cry so hard before.

He could feel Dems hand as it rubbed circles on his back. He continued to cry for another few minutes, thinking only of how horrible he'd been to his very best friend. He wanted to apologize over and over again but the only thing that came out was a weird cough.

Finally he was able to settle down. When he opened his red-rimmed eyes he realized he was clutching Demyx's waist in a vice-like grip. The other party didn't complain, only smoothed his hair back down.

Zexion finally felt like he could talk. He opened his mouth, "Fags!"

He whipped his head to the left to see a group of punks pointing at them, "Get a room you homos."

His visible and bloodshot eye narrowed at them. He moved to stand, but Dems hand stopped him from moving. Instead, Demyx got up calmly. He thought he could feel him shaking ever-so-slightly, but he would never be sure.

Dem walked over to them, cracked his neck, and punched the first guy right in the nose. They were dumb adolescents, probably eighteen, so of course any prospect of a real fight would scare the living shit out of them.

There had been three of them, one was currently on the ground, the other had scattered, but the last guy stood his ground. This guy smirked and cocked his arm back to throw a punch that Demyx easily blocked.

Zexion saw a glint in the dying light and realized that the little shit had a knife on him. He jumped to his feet, "Dem!"

He rushed forward and aimed a punch at his arms. He shoved Demyx as hard as could and he landed on the ground a few feet away. The knife grazed his thigh but he didn't even care. This kid seriously had the guts to pull a fast one on a member of X, and he was going to pay.

There was a clatter as he knocked the knife out of his grip and the kid was now worried. He kicked him hard in the leg and he crumpled under himself. He had a hat and in the process it had fallen off and his semi-long hair fanned out under his head.

Zexion wasn't normally one for hitting someone while they were down, but he was pissed. How dare they attack them, how dare they call Dem such things, how dare they hurt his Demyx.

"Leave him alone!" another random kid ran up to tackle him. Demyx threw him off course and easily knocked him out. He had hit him so hard that he had probably broken his nose. Zexion noticed that it was that kid from before, with that girl and the sundae.

He turned back to the boy still flinching on the ground, "Never," he kicked the kid in the stomach, "hurt," another kick, "my," he leaned down to get a punch in, "Demyx!"

He was practically screaming by now and the kid was just a barely conscious bloody mess. He gurgled out a few words and he dropped him. By now everyone smart enough had ran away and called the police. He could hear sirens in the distance but his heart was pumping his adrenaline so loud in his ears that he just wanted more things to pummel.

Before he could go on a rampage, Dem grabbed his arms and started running. He was probably heading for one of their safe houses.

Zexion almost couldn't see clearly, what with their hurried pace and all the blood still boiling in his body. Demyx went to their car and unlocked it. He threw Zexion into the passenger seat and started the engine.

The car started up with ease and Demyx peeled out with a wild laugh. He was heading north, "Looks like we're staying in Radiant Garden tonight!"

He was starting to come down from his initial high and now he felt sick. He looked down at his hands to see spots of dried blood and he quickly looked away. It's not that he wasn't used to this kind of thing, because he was. He was feeling dizzy at the words he had said.

 _My Demyx. My Demyx._ It kept running through his mind again and again.

Was he the possessive friend? Was he really going to be that type?

Dem swerved and since he wasn't buckled his head hit the window, "Ow…" he reached behind to grab said safety device and harnessed himself in. With or without the belt, if Dem was driving he didn't know how much longer he'd be alive.

"Sorry, but it's your fault."

He looked over to see a crazy look in his eyes. Demyx was excited, Zexion didn't know about what, but he was going nuts over this for some reason. Zexion gripped the armrest out of fear, "Dude you're going to get us killed."

Demyx laughed manically and for once Zexion was just a little bit scared of him, "Then you and I are going to heaven baby!"

He revved the engine and punched the gas so hard that the car stalled for a second. As they sped off down the mostly empty road, he looked over at his friend to see just how high he was. His blue-green eyes were alighted with happiness and joy, his hands were white-knuckling the steering wheel and his whole body was tense.

It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer scared. In fact, this was what he liked most about Demyx. The wild way he acted, how he didn't give a single fuck to the world. He was reminded why he started hanging out with him in the first place.

A few memories washed up from somewhere deep within his mind.

 _The day they had first met… Dems hair had been longer back then. Long and plain and so blond it hurt to look at. He had been the one who suggested he get lowlights. His brown roots look so much better._

 _Their class… they always had so much fun together, but then that jerk showed up. The one who was disgusted with gays. Come to think of it, he_ had _known Dem was gay, but he was such a terrible friend he had seriously forgotten that little detail._

 _He had beaten the crap out of him, out of that guy. All because he dared to lift a finger against his Demyx. It was just like then, that guy had gotten nine stiches above the eye and had lost a tooth. It was all for Dem. His Dem._

And tonight had proven that he'd do it all over again, and that some things just never changed.

The windows were down and the radio was blasting, but somehow Dem had heard his whisper, "It's just like fifth grade. With that kid. Back then, I had called you mine too…"

There was so much noise going on, but to him it was completely silent. When they got close to the safe house Demyx parked the car in a hidden-from-street-view alleyway and shut it off. He got out, took off the license plate, and threw it in the back of the van, only to replace it with their spare. He then opened the door like a gentlemen to let Zex out.

Before he could speak he was met with a sharp hug. Demyx shoved his face into his chest and his arms were shaking, "That was awesome. You… really do care still. I can't believe it either, I thought I was the only one who…"

Zexion smiled as Dem leaned back, "Who gave enough of a shit to remember the past?"

He was surprised when Dem snuggled his head into his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, but they figured they'd better get inside before the cops found them. Even if there was no one in sight, they should get into hiding for the night.

Dem took his hand, and his eyebrows went up. He felt uncomfortable, yet at the same time he didn't want to let go of his extremely hot hand. Not sweaty, just hot. He let himself get dragged up the steps and into the safe house, which was just a small apartment complex that always had an open room for them.

There was one bed and one bathroom and a small kitchen. Zexion found himself blushing even though he had shared a bed with Dem before. Many times, in fact, but why was it bothering him this time?

Demyx let go of his hand, and he unconsciously reached for it. Before he could make contact, his friend began to strip without warning. Zexion blushed to the nines but realized that he was getting ready for bed. At that thought he mentally slapped himself, _of course. What did you think he was doing?_

"I'm going to go to bed early," Zexion nodded and looked down at the floor.

Dem lied down on the sheets, but didn't close his eyes. Zex took off his shoes and walked over to sit on the bed with him. Crossing his legs he pulled out his phone and opened up the bookstore to try and keep himself busy. Most members chose not to have a phone, mostly for safety purposes, but since he was tech savvy enough to avoid detection he decided to keep his.

There was a shift in the bed and before he knew it Demyx's head was in his lap. He jumped, "What'cha reading?" he asked. Zex gulped. He suddenly felt very conscious of how _close_ Dem was. The boy was warm to say the least. He wasn't a heater like Axel, but for a guy who loved to splash around in the water, he was toasty.

"You're really warm," Zexion commented, completely changing the topic. It didn't matter what he was reading anyway, he couldn't concentrate as long as Dem was on him like that.

He never really realized how physically close Dem was to him most of the time. He could remember waking up all those times with Dem plastered to his back, or surprise hug attacks back in high school. He remembered when Dem would randomly pick him up and spin him around for no reason, he always thought it was annoying, but now he was blushing a shade darker for every memory of his touch.

Dem was smiling, or maybe smirking, "I'm always warm."

"I know, but today you feel really warm, more than usual. Am I the only one thinking that?"

Without warning Dem sat up and pushed Zexion onto the bed. His eyes widened as he came close. Their noises touched and all he could do was gulp and stare into his eyes. His hair had moved to reveal both of his eyes and it was weird seeing all of Demyx with both his eyes instead of through the spaces in his hair.

"Dem…"

"Zex," he responded coolly.

He wanted to say something, anything, to get him off, but at the same time he never wanted him to move away.

"I uh…" his body began to tremble. He could feel Dems breathe on his face and it was so hot and uncomfortable yet he wanted more. He wanted Demyx to be closer, he wanted… to be the one Demyx was crushing on.

He couldn't be though, could he? They were just really, really good friends. He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think so. He found it somewhat hilarious that he didn't even know his own sexual preferences.

Even if he was straight, he somehow found that he couldn't resist Dems mouth so close to his. Without trying to think too hard, he gripped his shoulders and flipped them over. Demyx, now under him, was surprised.

He suddenly frowned, "What are you - ? Are you toying with me? Please, I'll stop if this is making you uncomfortable. I should have… it's stupid. _I'm_ stupid. Just…"

Demyx stopped talking when Zexion crashed his mouth down onto him.

He didn't care if he was gay for someone else, he didn't care if he himself wasn't quite sure yet. All he _did_ care about was that Demyx was, and would forever, be his. If he didn't love him he would make him, if he didn't want him he would force it. He just didn't want to lose him. Up until now he hadn't realized how empty he had been without Dem constantly at his side, triggering him, poking him, and pestering him.

He pulled back and started tearing up again, "I'm so sorry…" he wasn't sorry for kissing him. He was sorry for leaving him by himself all this time.

Before he could say anything more, Demyx went wide eyed and flipped them back over. He started kissing Zexion furiously, finally glad that he may have a shot at what he's always wanted.

Zex cried out as Dem started sucking hard on his neck. He suddenly felt so attention starved. He grabbed a fistful of Dems oddly spiked hair and ran his hands through it. Without warning Dem pulled back and forced Zexion to look him in the eye, "Do you… have you known? Did you have any idea as to how long I've waited for… this? Zexion we've known each other for so long… ever since that day when you stood up for me… I'm pretty sure that I've loved you ever since."

His deep blue eyes widened, "M-me?" he stammered. Startled, he sat up, accidentally pushing Demyx away from him, "but what about Xemnas? Or Mar? Or Lexaeus? Or… anyone else? I…" he stopped himself before he revealed that he had been spying on him earlier.

He raised an eyebrow, "What about any of them?"

"I thought… you liked someone in X. I thought you were crushing on Xemnas or something," pursing his lips he decided to fuck it, "I heard you! I'm sorry but I heard you! This afternoon, in the bathroom, you were talking about how "he" would never notice you and well… I got caught under your bed and I heard you crying. How could" –

Demyx cut his babbling off with chaste kiss, "I'm so happy right now that I'll let your spying slip. Zexion, I like you. I always have, and I always will."

He still felt baffled, "Wha – but?"

Demyx smiled mischievously, "Please, just let me love you, _finally."_

Dem started kissing him again, and while Zexion was as red as a tomato he couldn't lie to himself. He was enjoying this, enjoying being with Demyx like this. He never wanted it to stop. His hands raked down Dem's back as he tried to get as close as he could…

The next day they headed back to the base.

When they walked in, Zexion tired beyond redemption and Demyx glowing like a light, holding hands, everyone stared at them.

It was silent for a second, and then Larxene laughed, "Holy shit. It's about time!"

This earned a slow, awkward clap from his friends. Zexion blushed and tried to turn away. Demyx threw up his hands and shouted with joy, "This calls for a celebration!"

All at once everyone screamed, "No singing!"

Everyone laughed, and then things went back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**XIII**

Before he opened his eyes, he had woken up to the smell of eggs and someone's hair. The hair smelled nice, like woodchips or something. It was a scent that screamed manliness to Roxas and he unconsciously dug his body further towards the smell.

An arm snaked around his shoulder and held him tightly, his eyes snapped open and he looked up. He was sitting next to Axel whose eyes had widened at his sudden and jerky movements.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes and started to sit up even though he didn't really want to. Axel was soft and he smelled nice and he was warm, why should he have to give that up? Curse you waking hours!

"Yeah… where are we?" he looked around and noticed that they were no longer in Sora's room.

"You fell asleep. I did too but your mom didn't have a problem waking me so I could move you to the waiting room. She and Kairi are in your brother's room right now."

Roxas yawned and leaned back, where Axel's arm was still precariously draped across the seat. He jumped, but let it be.

"What's that smell?" he asked sleepily.

"Huh? Oh the staff has been carrying trays of food around for the past half hour for the patients. I jokingly asked if I could have one, they said no."

He laughed and in his sleepy mind he couldn't resist curling into Axel's warmth. Axel started petting his head lightly, "Mm," he said softly.

"You're cuddly in the morning aren't you?"

He shook his head despite himself, "No… you're just warm, and I'm cold."

Axel chuckled and it was low and hot and Roxas opened his eyes to look up at him. Roxas just couldn't resist a laugh like that. He sat up again, suddenly feeling very appreciative of Axel's paranoia from last night.

He had followed police cars, fearing that it had been him on the receiving line. His heart fluttered at the thought that he would do that. That he would chase a rogue siren just to make sure if he was okay or not.

Roxas wanted to kiss him, he really did, but there were so many people around…

Both of their stomachs growled angrily. Axel smiled, "Why don't you ask your mom if we can bounce? We can pick something up for her too if she'd like."

He nodded and reluctantly left the heat of Axel's side. His whole body was numb and stiff, so it felt good to walk. He entered the room where his brother was and was relieved to see him sitting up and shoveling food down his mouth. Of course, it looked a little funny with the bandages and that he was wincing every time he opened his mouth.

Sora spotted him and his eyes lit up, "Morning bro!" he said cheerfully.

His mom was tiredly sitting at the bedside sipping at a cup of coffee. Kairi was still passed out across several chairs.

He smiled, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I mean my nose hurts a little but I guess that's to be expected. Hey, I was so tired last night, but was that really Axel?"

Roxas's eyes darted to their mom who was, at the moment, leaning her head back with her eyes closed. She was too tired to think much of anything.

"Yeah. He's cool, hopefully you'll get to meet him on better terms."

"Did you want to bring him in now?" Sora's eyes were glittering with excitement.

Roxas felt bad about leaving now but he knew his brother wouldn't really care. He'd just fake-whine about it later, "Actually I came in to ask mom if I could go. Axel and I are hungry and I'm sure mom and Kairi are too. Mom is that okay? I can pick something up for you two if you'd like."

His mom opened her eyes. Despite the bangs in her face and the dark circles under her eyes, they were still as bright and vigilant as ever. She smiled softly, "That's alright. They'll be releasing Sora around noon and they'll let us eat a little something as long as we stay in here. You and Axel can go ahead and make up for lost time."

Roxas felt his eyes go wide in relief. He was very happy right now, and that wasn't just because he could get something to eat.

"Thanks," he started to leave.

"Oh, Roxas sweetie? Would you mind stopping by the house and turning off the T.V in my room? It's been on all night. When we got that call we left so suddenly that I forgot to turn it off."

He blinked, "Sure. What about dad? Isn't he home? Does he… uh even know what happened."

His mom nodded, "Huh? Oh, yes. He stopped by last night when you two were out like a light. He still had some paperwork to file. He stayed as long as he could but then the job called again. He tried to get out of it," her smile lessened some and Roxas didn't know what to do. He knew his mom understood that his dad's job was a tricky one. His bosses were picky, and if he didn't do what needed to be done _right then_ , then he'd be fired.

"Yeah I can do that. Thanks again, I'll see you later tonight," they waved goodbye and Roxas was able to be happy again knowing that Sora was alive and kicking.

Back in the waiting room, Axel was leaning on one arm and was about to fall asleep again. Roxas thought it would be funny to knock his arm out from under him, but decided against it at the last second. He didn't want to hurt him. Instead he gently shook him awake.

"What? Huh, who?" Axel looked around confused for a moment before his eyes landed on Roxas, "Oh good morning beautiful," he stated casually.

Roxas's face turned bright red, "Axel!"

"Roxas," he smirked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

He smacked a hand to his face in irritation, "Anyway… mom said we could go and hang out. Sora's fine, thankfully."

Axel's eyes lit up, "Sweet." The red head grabbed his jacket off the chair and swung it over his shoulder, "I parked out front."

Roxas resisted the urge to take his hand as they left the hospital. In the side parking lot a spark shot up his spine when his eyes fell on Axel's sleek motorcycle. For some odd reason he thought he'd be driving a regular car. He realized two things, one he's never been on a motorcycle, and two he'd be holding onto Axel for dear life.

At least one out of the two options didn't sound so bad.

Axel hopped on and shook his head, his red spiky mess of a hair flew out in even more directions. Roxas unconsciously bit his lip at the sight.

The red head, seemingly all too pleased with this situation patted the seat and smirked. Roxas climbed on and slowly wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, "Try and stay still," he said. The engine revved and they were off.

His hair whipped back against his face and he looked down to see his feet dangling just a few feet off the ground. The wind on his face felt incredible and he opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them.

The world whipped by and a smile began to make its way across his face. Adrenalin began pumping hard in his veins and he was starting to feel a rush. His grip tightened, and when they stopped at a light he let out a shout of joy.

Axel chuckled and he buried his face into his hair. Unlike when he woke up, it smelled different now. Maybe that wasn't his hair, he did notice that the inside of Axel's jacket had a soft lining. Maybe that was what he had his face buried in.

His hair smelled much different. _He smells kind of how he looks… clean aftershave with something sweet or minty…_ he thought. A second later he added, _and maybe a hint of motor oil._

"Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" Roxas was still slightly overcome by the motorcycle and the wind and everything in between.

"After we stop by your house, where do you want to go to eat? Also, where's your house?"

Axel turned halfway to shoot him a toothy grin and Roxas squeezed his waist, "Somewhere with pancakes… I like pancakes." He felt Axel's laugh easier than he could hear it. The engine revved as they shot out in front of the other car. He lifted his head to look for his familiar streets and saw it coming up quick, "Oh! There, left on Aurora Avenue!"

He thought he had given directions too late, but as it turns out Axel was smooth with sharp turns. It didn't lessen the sudden fluttering in his now twisted stomach, but they'd be alright at least.

His house was the third one down in the second row of houses. They parked and Roxas pulled out the spare key from inside the flower pot. Opening the door, he was indeed greeted by the sound of the TV somewhere far off in the house.

He rushed into the room, shut off the TV, and turned around only to smack face first into Axel's broad chest. He could feel his face turning red at their closeness. The red head leaned down so that their faces were level and he could feel his breath on his cheeks.

"Ah good… some alone time."

Roxas gulped. He wasn't sure if he was nervous, or turned on by that statement. He went with the former thought and tried to step away. He put his hands up in defense but Axel grabbed his wrists and held onto them tightly. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, feeling it smack against his rib cage as if it were demanding to be let out. His eyes were wide open, and at this close proximity he could make out every curve of Axel's face.

Almost instinctively, he forced one of his hands out of the red heads grip only to reach forward and run his fingers along the smooth skin of his check and neck.

Axel smiled and leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching, but before anything more could happen both of their stomachs growled like an angry cat.

Axel laughed and leaned back, "Well I suppose we should eat before anything else…"

He let go of him, and now that they were separated he longed for his touch again.

The ride to the restaurant, there was a little café-type place down the street, was quiet. The silence was comforting and Roxas was able to really enjoy the wind in his hair and on his face.

His heart was still pumping from their encounter in his house, but he did his best to ignore it. He had already forgotten their past together and was already looking towards a future. Was that weird?

Once inside, Roxas was true to his word and ordered some pancakes. As they waited for their food, Roxas took a sip of his water and noticed something about Axel's choice of clothing.

Axel was wearing what seemed to be his signature leather jacket. It was zipped halfway and the white shirt underneath made him look like a greaser. Roxas took a not-so-subtle glance under the table and noted his high tops and his long legs clad in dark wash jeans.

He seriously couldn't find this man more attractive.

With that thought he slowly pulled himself back to reality. After, of course, mentally drooling all over the table.

Axel seemed to notice his trance. He half smirked half smiled and set his head in one head, "What's wrong, you're all zoned out."

He blinked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I like your jacket."

His red eyebrows went up slightly, "Really? This old thing?"

He nodded in earnest, "Yeah it looks nice on you," _not to mention really, freaking hot…_ he didn't say the last part out loud. Or how the V-neck in his shirt was just so enticing to him.

Axel popped the collar, though it immediately fell flat again, and winked. He took off his gloves and Roxas saw his hands for the first time. Sure, he probably wasn't wearing them on the night of the clock tower events, but he hadn't really gotten a chance to look at them until now.

The red head clasped his hands under his chin, "Oh, well then remind me to wear this more often." Despite the statement, Roxas had already kind of figured that he wore the thing all the time.

He noticed on his right hand that he had a tattoo. Actually, he had several of them littered across his hand, as if a typewriter had gone rogue, but this one stuck out the most. It was just an 'X' in old English font on the side of his wrist.

He remembered distinctly that X was the name of his gang or something… a wave of mild fear washed over him, but it was shoved down as Axel spoke.

"I see you noticed my hands, they're kind of hard to miss. This one here is the name of my group, X. The rest are all the names of my friends in that group."

Roxas eyes widened as he tried to pronounce the names on his head. They were all small, barely a half inch in length. Each one was very clearly written too, so whoever did these was very good with a needle.

Starting on the inside of his index finger was the name _Xem,_ then _Lux,_ _Mar, Dem, Larx,_ and _Saix_ in a list under one another. They went around his finger like some kind of elegant word ring.

On the other hand, this time on his actual ring finger, were more names. These ones he couldn't make out because their food was then placed in front of them. Roxas decided to momentarily forget everything and just enjoy the hot food in front of him.

In between bites Axel would talk about this or that, and he listened. He liked that Axel was the talkative type, Roxas was just a natural listener.

"Demyx is another… friend? He's the biggest loudmouth you'll ever meet. That's, of course, if you want to meet him. Look, it's all very technical, but the guy drives everyone bat shit with his singing. My case in point is that…"

Breakfast went on like that, and Axel didn't seem to mind that Roxas just smiled and nodded throughout his monologue. After all, he was showing interest, and he did respond at the appropriate times because he was listening. He just had nothing to really say, his life wasn't that exciting.

The bill came, Axel paid despite his protests, and they went out and sat on his bike for a few minutes. Roxas unconsciously leaned into Axel's side as they sat there, "What do you want to do now?"

He heard a chuckle, "Well… definitely _you,_ but I suppose that will have to wait until we're indoors."

His face turned red and he buried it into Axel's back, "Why do you keep saying that stuff like it's nothing?" due to his positioning, his voice was muffled.

"Huh?"

"Mmhmm," Axel turned around halfway and rubbed Roxas's back.

"You know, I have been wanting to see this new movie for a while. I think it's still in theaters, want to hit it up?"

Roxas looked up at him with sparkling eyes, he loved movies. He clasped his hands together excitedly, "Okay, I love movies. What movie is it?"

Axel waved his hand in the air, "Something with space and saving humanity. I don't remember the name, but it's got that McConaughey guy in it. He's hot right?"

He tilted his head in confusion and laughed but Axel only patted his head before turning around and taking off. When they arrived at the theater they bought two tickets and a large drink to share, though Roxas honestly protested otherwise.

Inside the movie room it was mildly lit, the movie wouldn't start for at least half an hour. It was during this time that Roxas was beginning to regret going to a movie with Axel. First it started with his arm around him, to Roxas it was nice so he leaned into his touch. Then, when the before movie stuff started playing, it turned into a sweet kiss on the head, cheek, neck, or lips.

Then, here comes the good part. About a quarter of the way through the film, Axel turned Roxas's face sharply towards him and kissed him hard. Earlier he had wanted to sit in the middle for a good view, but Axel convinced him that the back was better. It didn't matter either way because the room was surprisingly empty.

The movie was a blur to him as Axel slid his hands around his waist and pulled him in. The armrest got in their way at some point and Axel roughly pushed it to the side and pulled Roxas closer until he was on top of him and straddling his hips.

"Axel…" he whisper yelled. His voice was a little a hoarse and he was thirsty, but Axel only snuggled into his chest.

"I'm about ready to burst, with or without your permission, though this time I'm going to ask it anyway."

He kissed him and then leaned him so far back that his only support was the back of the chair behind him. He heard a buckle being undone and suddenly his very hard lower bits were engulfed in something hot and wet.

His hands immediately shot out and gripped onto his hair, which was the closest thing to him. He let out a soft moan and covered his mouth with his other hand. Axel, noticing this, chuckled, and sucked harder.

After a few moments of bliss, he let go with a pop. Roxas opened his eyes and looked down at his dopy eyed smile.

He kissed Roxas some more, and now he could feel Axel's hard member through his pants and pulsing against his lower entrance.

Axel bucked his hips and he gasped. His jacket had fallen off part way and Roxas pushed the thing off, not giving a damn about it.

Just as things were starting to steam up for real, a door slammed open.

Now panicked, Roxas pulled up his pants and Axel hastily pulled his jacket back on. They were off each other in an instant. A blaring light traveled over the seats before landing on them. Behind the light Roxas could just barely make out the employee uniform.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," she sounded angry. Roxas felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up, did they see what they had been doing? Did they know? Roxas prayed to god not, because he'd never be able to live it down.

"What?" Axel screamed, "Why? We're good, paying customers."

Her voice softened, "Oh, I'm sorry. You will be refunded at the front desk. Sorry, this is not your fault. We had a fire in the back room, one of the new employees somehow set the movie film ablaze. We're temporarily closing down for the day just to clear everything up. Oh, and I apologize if my tone set you off. I'm just a little… upset about this whole fiasco."

He felt Axel take his hand, "Its fine… I just… thanks for warning us, we'll be going now."

They left and Axel didn't bother getting his refund. He held his hand all the way to the motorcycle. Before he could sit down, Axel grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

Suddenly Roxas laughed. Axel cocked his head in confusion, "I thought we were busted," he admitted.

Axel laughed, "Oh. Yeah me too. Man that was so hot though, but I'm not done with you yet. You and I have a bit of time, hope you won't mind wasting it with me."

He kissed him and Roxas felt an all-time high rushing through his veins. This time on the bike, he could feel the vibrations running through his body and he ran his hands through his own hair in excitement.

At first he was opposed to the idea of being with Axel like that right away, but right now he felt uncomfortably horny and his mind was going wild from the idea of actually doing it in the theater. The fact that Axel had started it somehow made him that much more attracted to him. He loved his craziness, his unpredictability.

They were stopped by a stop light and Roxas leaned forward to lick the back of Axel's neck. The red head turned and grinned like a wolf, "I see someone's getting into it."

"I think I've been into it for a while now," his voice was low and his eyes were half lidded. Axel was warm, and the day was already hot, so he felt like he was cooking from the inside out.

"Those are words I love to hear," he turned to kiss him before speeding off. They arrived at a stray apartment complex that Roxas had never been to.

"Where are we?"

"One of the groups… extra spaces. Let's go inside, shall we?"

Roxas bit his lip in excitement. He felt like he didn't even have to ask, but he did anyway, "Is there a bed?"

He kissed him, "You bet."


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't help but read this (checking for errors of course) and thinking "What have I done?" This story is just so... oh god haha XD**

* * *

 **VIII**

Roxas's compact body against his lanky one felt all too perfect. He grabbed and pulled and tousled at his hair, and scrabbled at every inch of his body. He skin was mostly smooth, it had a slight roughness from his hair that Axel couldn't help but adore.

He dragged his tongue up his neck and he felt Roxas shudder under him. He had to admit, he was at his breaking point. He had never met someone who had such a hold on his heart like this, all he wanted was more. He was seriously going to simply die if didn't satisfy his need for Roxas right now.

They still hadn't even made it all the way into the apartment yet. It was one of their seemingly infinite safe houses, and they had just entered the hallway. He currently had the blond pushed against the door and was trying, not very hard, to unlock it.

He had a set of thirteen keys, which was a shit load for putting in your back pocket, but it was helpful in case he needed to make a getaway. His hand finally found the right key as it slid into the lock and the door clicked opened.

The pair crashed into the ground, and he felt Roxas kick the door shut. Axel didn't bother getting off of him, merely kept biting and licking and sucking with everything he had.

"It's been too long…" he muttered in between kisses.

Roxas laughed, "It's only been a day."

"Too long," he repeated.

Axel decided that now it would be the best for him to take his time. With little Roxas squirming around on the floor, and his hands easily being able to hold him down, he couldn't resist poking at him per se.

No one was around to interrupt them, since it wasn't four in the morning in a clock tower where anyone could've walked in on them, and he wasn't dead tired or drunk. This time, he could take a minute to appreciate everything that was going on.

His let his mouth travel down, and when he reached a spot just under Roxas's collarbone, the boy gasped like a little schoolgirl.

He grinned into the spot, "Ooh I have I found your weak spot?"

"Nn…o…"

He licked him gently, then bit down to tease the skin. Roxas kept screaming. He wasn't keeping it in like he had back at the theater.

"Let's see… where else can I get that kind of reaction?"

He kept kissing and sucking and toying with his body. Roxas felt so good under his touch that Axel never wanted to let go. He felt his own body shudder when out of nowhere Roxas arched his back somewhat impossibly and he let out the most exciting yell yet.

He didn't even know what he had done. Then he looked down to realize that one of his hands had unconsciously started rubbing his hip.

He flicked his thumb again and Roxas screwed his eyes shut and writhed around as if in pain. The bright blush on his face told Axel otherwise though. He took a moment to smirk and entertain himself with Roxas's sensitive hip bones.

Finally, he made his way to his pants where his belt had been hastily clicked back into place. He undid it gently and started to work off the pants.

Roxas looked down at him with a dazed look and started taking off his shirt, "I'm hot," he complained.

With the shirt halfway off, Axel leaned in to kiss one of his now exposed nipples. Roxas jerked a little and then finally got his shirt off. He started tugging at his jacket again and the clothing piece was gone in less than a second.

His kissed him and was more than pleased when he kissed back. He was quickly reaching the point where he simply couldn't take it anymore, and while he had promised a bed, the floor would have to suffice for now.

Axel undid his own pants, the buttons popping open easily. He pants weren't even all the way off before he started searching for his entrance. He poked a finger in and toyed with him for a bit, enjoying the heat around his fingers.

Roxas groaned and moaned and he opened his watery eyes to look up at him with an almost pleading expression.

He paused for half a second, not sure if this was really okay. He didn't care, but at the same time he did, so very much. He didn't want to hurt Roxas, not like any of the other past people he's been with. That feeling alone told him that Roxas was special to him.

When he remained still for a second too long Roxas opened his eyes all the way and blinked, "What… are you waiting for?" he said breathlessly and with a hint of sarcasm.

Axel smirked and leaned in to kiss his neck, "You. Is this alright?"

He felt his fingernails clawing at his back, "It's more than alright… don't stop, I'm okay."

Now with his permission, Axel felt some of the tension flow out of him. This time he didn't hesitate, only he decided to keep with the slow pace. He wanted to make Roxas beg for it even more than he already was.

He went in slow, letting him adjust, and went at a torturous pace for the both of them. The blond under him was straining every muscle to keep a tight grip on him and they were both sweating as if over a fire despite the freezing tiles.

There was more kissing, lots more, and then a big messy finale. Axel was going to pull out like a gentlemen, unlike last time, but Roxas's legs swung around and gripped his hips tight.

When they finally managed to come to, the kitchen floor was making them both shiver. He had no idea when they had shimmed from the entryway to their current position, but he didn't care. Roxas started to stand, but Axel picked him up instead and carried him to the bed further in.

He retrieved their scattered clothes on wobbly legs and placed them on a chair before going to get a washcloth. Axel did all the work, cleaning them up, and he relished the sleepy sex look in Roxas's blue eyes.

When all was clean he joined him on the bed, leaning over him for a minute to kiss him. Roxas giggled and he put their foreheads together, "How did I ever get you to date me?"

Under him the blond shrugged, "Must have been a miracle."

He fell and snuggled into his side, "You're a miracle…"

Roxas smacked him gently on the arm, "And you're a cheesy romantic."

"Do you not love it?" he raised an eyebrow and fake-pouted.

"Good god it's the worst. I thought you were a bad boy," Roxas rolled his eyes and he couldn't resist gripping him tight and pulling him in so close that it almost hurt.

He fake pouted but laughed anyway. An idea crept into his head, and started tickling Roxas like mad. The blond, surprised, laughed and twisted, and tried his best to avoid him. Axel smiled at the sight, "Aha I've got you now!"

"No… haha… stop! Haha no!"

The tables flipped when Roxas shot out his hands and started tickling his neck. Axel's neck was his weak spot – why did you think his hair was so long? – So when that happened he lost it.

Roxas was surprised, but got up on him when he retreated. This continued until they were both out of breath and their stomachs hurt. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off at the sound of a buzzing phone against the chair.

They shared a look and Roxas slowly got up to answer it. He had taken his bed sheet and had wrapped it modestly around his body. He couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

Meanwhile, Axel sat on the bed without a single shred of clothing, letting it all hang out. While Roxas talked to who he assumed was his mom, he went off in search for his underwear. When that task was accomplished he put on his jeans and came over to put an arm around Roxas.

"Yeah we're okay. Is Sora okay? Oh okay good… oh tonight… sure… could Axel… really? Thanks!"

Roxas hung up and beamed up at him. He raised a red eyebrow and smiled, "What?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me and my family tonight? Sora wanted Italian and instead of ordering it mom suggested we go out. Is that… okay?"

Axel tried not to scrunch his face in worry. Only a couple of days into their relationship and he was already going to meet the parents. If that was going to happen then they needed to get some facts straight first, "That's fine. We should probably, uh, settle on what information's been going around. I'm assuming you didn't tell her I was your boyfriend."

Roxas shook his head almost regrettably, "Hell I haven't even told her I was gay. Please… uh, try not to be too touchy. If you can help it. I really, really don't want my parents finding out about my… preferences. They're very religious."

Axel felt as if a chord had been rung deep inside of him. He used to have a friend like that. He was extremely Christian and Axel, as a stupid kid, continued to crush on him. One day things spiraled down uncomfortably and well, that's a story for another day.

"Okay fair enough. What did you tell her about me? College and stuff."

"Well I told her you were Cloud's older cousin and that – what?"

He realized he was making a face, "Oh sorry. I just… good god I hate that kid. He and Leon think they're all the shit. Anyway, what else?"

Roxas smiled a bit. Axel wasn't sure why he had thought that was funny, but he was pleased with himself anyway. Roxas kept talking, "I also told you were like twenty or so. So she knows about how old you are."

Axel bit his lip, remembering what he had told that girl from the hospital. Shit, was she going to be there too? "Uh, will Sora's girlfriend or whatever be there?"

Roxas shrugged, "Most likely. Why?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda told her some stuff too. She was asking a bunch of questions that I had to make up the answer to. I told I was your lab partner and that we were only a year apart in age."

Roxas bit his lip, "Oh… ohkay, uh, how about we just try to avoid the age subject. Hopefully no one will ask."

He nodded, "Right. I just won't order any beers," he laughed and then stopped at Roxas's face, "All joking aside though, what do I do? What are your parents like?" He wasn't about to admit that he was feeling apprehensive about meeting Roxas's parents, but it's not like they were going as a couple. Now that he thought about, maybe that was what was bothering him.

Roxas bit his lip and went over to grab his shirt off the chair. He put it on and let the sheet fall. The shirt wasn't quite long enough to cover his second half so Axel didn't bother hiding his stare. Roxas caught him looking and turned away playfully to put his pants on.

"If I know my mom, she'll probe you for questions. What did you tell her back at the hospital?"

Axel tried to think back to their conversation last night, "Uh. Let's see, apparently I'm studying engineering and I go to UPR. I didn't tell her what year I was so let's just say I just finished up my freshman year."

Roxas nodded, "Okay. Alright, I'm glad that's settled…" he handed him his shirt and Axel took it and started putting it on.

He looked down at himself, "What grades do you think I would get? Based purely on looks?" he mostly wanted to know in case his mom asked. Then, he wouldn't seem like a pretentious idiot.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "…honestly?"

"Well I know I'd fail all of my classes. But in case someone asks what grades do you think sound reasonable for someone like me?"

Roxas laughed, "Well I think if you stopped caring you could get a C plus. But if you really tried I'm sure you could get some A's and B's."

Axel mock-fanned himself, "Oh you're too kind."

"I'm serious," he said even while laughing.

Axel stood still and smiled, "Thanks. I appreciate that you think I might be smart. So, when are we meeting them?"

Roxas smiled some more and shook his head, "Mom said she'll meet us at _Dolce Amore_ in an hour. She's making reservation's now and… we may need to dress nicer."

Axel looked down at himself. He was still wearing his same old tattered clothes from the night of the clock tower. He hadn't bothered changing since then. They smelled fine, he was a hot person, not a sweaty one. Still, even he realized that it was kind of gross to wear the same clothes.

He pulled at his shirt in slight embarrassment, "Hmm. Can I wear jeans?"

"Sure… uh but not those right?" he asked nervously, "they uh…"

"Yeah I know these have holes," he laughed, "don't worry. Let's see here, we have a closet full of random clothes most of the time. Ah here, a nice new pair of blue jeans. Eh, they're Lexaeus sized though… oh here…"

He continued searching through the closet until he found something suitable. He decided he was going to wear his normal shoes, and ended up with jeans and a nice flannel top.

When he emerged from the closet Roxas looked him up and down. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Roxas smiled, "Nothing. You clean up nice, but isn't it kind of warm out for flannel? You're also a naturally warm guy aren't you?"

He shrugged, "I like long sleeves. Also the only other shirts in there are band T-shirts."

Without warning Roxas came over and flung his arms around his neck. Axel almost lost balance because the blond was short so he started to drag him down to his level. He put his arms around his waist and spun him around. Roxas leaned back and kissed him.

"Thank you," he said sweetly.

"For what?"

"For liking me," Roxas giggled.

Axel kissed the top of his nose and smiled, "I should be saying the same thing." He put him down reluctantly and they got their shoes on.

"So where is this place then?"

"It's about five minutes away, but the place is usually packed. Especially for a weekend. It's not super fancy so I should be fine too. It's just like Olive Garden really, you think it's fancy but it really isn't, yet everyone loves it."

Axel laughed at then, "Then the place should be as cold as balls too. Alright, ready to go? Do you need anything from your house?"

Roxas shook his head, "We don't need to go right now. Mom said she'd call and let us now when she's on her way."

Axel pocketed his eyes, "Oh. Okay, I thought we were leaving now."

Roxas shrugged, "I just wanted to put my pants back on."

Since they had nowhere to go for the moment, Axel picked up Roxas and tackled him onto the bed. They rolled around for a few moments and he sent him a smirk, "I like you better without them."

Roxas playfully smacked him on the arm. For the remainder of the time, they sat like that and just talked.

* * *

"So, Axel right?"

Axel tried his best not to gulp, "Yeah. That's me."

Roxas's dad smiled and sipped at his wine. Man did he want some, it smelled nice. He didn't though, because that girl was here as promised. He felt like a kid again, wanting but never getting to sip at the alcohol.

"My wife tells me you're going into engineering. Pretty hardcore stuff. How are you liking it?"

He tried to shrug normally, "It's nice. A lot of learning. Uh, I'm thinking about going into Autos." At least that wasn't a lie. He knew a thing or two about cars, when he was younger he had built one with his father way back when. He's built a couple more since, hell he even put together most of his own motorcycle. So yeah, he knew a thing or two about cars and engines.

"Oh nice," Axel wasn't sure if he was actually impressing him or if Roxas's father was just born with an indifferent face.

He munched nervously on a piece of bread. Roxas was on his right, and Roxas's bouncy brother on his left. He decided that he liked Sora, and that he simultaneously did not. Sora was nice, he asked silly questions that were easy to answer, but he was just as relentless as the parents.

So far the night has been Roxas's parents bombing him with hard life questions, and then he'd get a break with Sora would ask something like what his favorite color was.

The whole time he wasn't sure if Sora knew he and Roxas were a thing, or if he was always this curious with his brother's friends. Kairi remained quiet for most of the night, just sharing little inside jokes with her boyfriend.

Then, the dreaded question. It came from Roxas's dad, "So how old are you Axel? You look much older than I had thought."

"Uh…"

"Oh you know," Roxas said quickly.

"He's closer to Roxas's age," Kairi said. Axel mentally cursed himself for saying that, and the girl for remembering.

"Oh Roxy sweetie you told me he was in his twenties."

There was a long, awkward pause. Then a brilliant plan struck him, "I started school late," he said.

All heads whipped towards him, "Oh?" he heard several people say curiously.

This time he did gulp as he was put on the spot. He felt Roxas rub his leg in reassurance under the table, "Yeah. I started a few years later than everyone else. I'm Twenty-three… uh, there was a thing that happened and I had to be taken out for another year and when I went back I had to just keep going. All that fun stuff. Roxas was a freshman, when we met…"

He felt Roxas squeeze his leg, telling him to be careful. He remembered the lab partner thing.

"Oh, how strange," Roxas's mom said.

"Yeah…"

Then, she rapidly changed topics. It was the one he was honestly praying no one would talk about, but it would've been rude to wear his gloves. He knew this was unavoidable. She sipped her wine and pointed at his hands, "I noticed you have a couple of tattoos. I thought they were rings at first."

On their way over, Axel had expertly covered the big X with a bunch of bracelets he kept somewhere in his bike. They were scattered among the unopened beers he had forgotten were in there and they covered his tattoo perfectly.

He still kept himself covered though, to try and avoid showing them off.

He couldn't help but notice her disapproving tone. Axel bit his lip and tried to come up with another brilliant lie. It didn't happen and he just did his best to stumble through it.

"I've got a couple of close friends. They uh… these are their names, their nicknames. I've known most of them for a while now. They all have the same type of tattoos…"

"And the one's on your face?" she interrupted.

There was a moment where he was frozen in absolute terror. He had completely forgot about those. They were intentionally faded, and looked like he was crying purple tears, well upside down tears. He had always liked them, and he had gotten them because he was one of the few people he knew who liked clowns.

He guessed that back then he was trying to be like a clown? He didn't really know how to answer, and if he did, if she would like it or not. Something told him that she didn't like tattoos either way.

It didn't matter though. This time he really didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth then shut it. Then, before he could even _try_ to answer, she kept talking, "Oh and your hair… not to be rude, but do you die it and style it? It's very interesting."

Axel bit his tongue, trying his best not to blurt out that this was Twilight Town, where everyone's hair was a little bit weird. If she thought his hair was strange she should see Marluxia, with his pink hair that literally looked like a pinecone. Hell, look at Roxas's hair, it went everywhere! Not that he didn't love it of course…

"I uh… it's natural," the spikiness came from almost never brushing it when he wakes up. He wasn't about to say that though.

"Oh and how tall are you? You just tower over Roxas, it's rather darling."

Even he didn't know the answer to that one. He knew he was six something, but he hadn't bothered to measure himself since he was sixteen, "Uh like six seven or something."

"Do you do any sports by the way?" his father interjected.

That one he could answer, "Well I used to–"

"What made you want to go into engineering?" Roxas's mother interrupted again. He couldn't keep up with all the questions.

"Uh, I like cars…"

"Do you still live at home?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean no," he started. Axel's head spun from all the questions. He was at the point where he was just confusing himself. Roxas wasn't kidding, his mom was poking at him like a fresh piece of meat she thought would come alive again.

His mom smiled and he wasn't sure if she was being kind or menacing. She took a sip of her drink, "What do your parents do Axel?"

This one he _really_ didn't know the answer to. His parents were gone. Not dead gone, just _gone,_ gone. He ran away from his parents when he joined X, and sometimes he'd see his mom when he went out to the store to buy a smoke. She never saw him, because he made sure to hide in her least favorite section – which was for some reason the cereal aisle – but he couldn't help but wonder about her. He hadn't talked to his mom in years.

Then, she merely disappeared off the radar. He did hope she was okay, because his father seemed to disappear almost as soon as he did. He felt a wave of sadness, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to worry about them, they were grown adults, they could live on.

He went to try and answer but was interrupted yet again but this time by the waiter who had started placing their food on the table. He was grateful for this change of pace and kept his mouth shut. Everyone ate in near silence. He and Roxas talked a bit, Sora talked to Kairi, and the parents talked.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, and he was so glad that his mother had stopped asking so many question's he didn't know how to answer. When it was all over Roxas's mom asked if he would be staying with him tonight.

Axel looked down at Roxas, then back at his mom. He scratched the back of his head, "Well… if that's okay with you. I do live on my own now, and he's always welcome there. He can stay the night, if you're okay with it of course."

Roxas's mom smiled, "Roxy it's up to you. It is a weekend. I like your friend." He tried his best not to raise his eyebrows in surprise. She liked him? Mission accomplished!

She smiled at him and Axel felt all kinds of relieved. He turned to Roxas and smiled sheepishly. The blond bit his lip, "Oh… sure. Yeah, Axel are we good?"

He nodded, "Absolutely. Thanks again for inviting me for dinner, uh Roxas's mom."

"Oh, no problem. You two have fun now," he couldn't help but notice that she didn't offer her name. He assumed it was because she didn't quite like him _that_ much yet.

They waved goodbye and Axel felt as if he had just gotten away with murder. The entire time he had been worried that Roxas's mom would jump up and stab his eyes out for being gay and ruining their son.

Oh, and now he got to spend the night? Best day ever.

They shared a look as they stepped over onto his bike. They sped off back to the apartment from before and Axel started kissing him in the back alley, "I survived!" he chanted.

Roxas laughed, "Me too."

He kissed him some more, and then looked down at him, really looked. Roxas was small, and he had a cute little face. Axel remembered starting off like that. He smiled, "I remember when I used to look like you."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Well, I didn't always used to be this freakishly tall. I used to be pretty short and awkward. Then, one day, I shot up and all of my clothes didn't fit. My head started to hit the top of the bus, and I could easily dunk a basketball. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly just grew."

Roxas hugged him, "Are you calling me awkward?"

He hugged him back, "Not in the least."

"Well, I like you tall."

"I like me tall too. But I think I like you short even better."

He looked up at him to pout, and without warning he decided to pick him up. He threw Roxas over his shoulder and they quietly entered the apartment. Well, if quiet involved a mad fit of giggles, that is.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIII**

The night didn't go as planned. It went… different than expected _,_ _way_ different.

Axel remembered that he said he loved movies, and together they changed into some comfortable pajamas and watched whatever was on Netflix. He enjoyed cuddling against Axel's warm body while wrapped up in the plush blanket he'd been offered.

For a couple of brief moments, he wondered if he was supposed to be super warm all the time too. Most guys he knew were always warm, including his brother, but he was usually pretty chilly. Some days it wasn't so bad, but ever since he met Axel, it seems as if all of his warmth had faded away and he needed him to keep warm.

When it was around eleven he felt his eyes getting droopy. He was getting tired, but he wanted to spend as many waking hours as he could with Axel. He'd only be able to be with him like this on the weekends, if Axel was even available. He still didn't even know what his gang was about and if they went to faraway places or not.

He shivered at the thought of Axel being taken away from him for long periods of time. At least he could see him after school, probably, or maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He wondered if it would be too much, or too selfish, to ask him to pick him up every now and then.

Earlier Roxas had decided that he liked the motorcycle. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to drive one himself, but he had fun riding one. Maybe they could go on rides sometimes. Just rides, he felt himself smile at the thought.

At the moment, he would settle for his current spot. He felt so happy, he felt so loved. His family had always loved him, this he knew, but there was something about Axel that just… he didn't know. Axel seemed to exude some kind of happiness that leaked into him and wriggled down into his core.

When the second movie was over Axel yawned, "When do you want to go to bed?"

Roxas turned to bury his head in his chest, "Never!" he squealed childishly.

Axel kissed his head, "You're too cute. What would you like to do then?"

He was half tempted to say "you" but that was such an Axel thing to say. He giggled mentally, realizing he was already picking up on the older man's quirks and habits. He shrugged and instead asked, "Want to play something?"

"I'm down for strip poker," Axel smiled wolfishly and Roxas hit him playfully. See? There was that kind of response again.

"No not that," Roxas stood and turned off the TV. He started pacing, not sure what they should do. He grabbed his phone off the table to look at the time and wonder if he should look up something to play or not. He then started to wonder if there was even any cards in this lonely apartment.

Maybe he had a hidden deck somewhere, or a dusty board game under the mat. Nah that was probably just wishful thinking.

He looked over to see Axel smiling and lounging against the couch. Roxas thought he looked handsome like that, sprawled across the couch with a silly grin on his face without a single care in the world. Axel caught him smiling and he turned away.

"How about—" Axel started, but he was cut off when someone knocked sharply on the door. He started at the sound, but was even more scared when Axel bolted to his feet. The red head bit his lip and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Stay here." His tone was hushed.

Roxas reached for him but stayed put as he was told, "What's wrong?"

He shuffled behind him as Axel looked through the peep hole in the door. He turned away and he suddenly looked very worried, "What the hell are they doing here? Shit… uh Roxas babe, we have to go."

"What? Where, what's going on?" Roxas was now very worried. He didn't know who was on the other side of that door, but somehow he got the feeling that it had something to do with his gang.

"I'll explain in a minut—"

"Open up X trash! We know you're in there. Saw your bike out front!"

Roxas panicked. Axel took them to the bedroom and shut the door. He opened up the closet and started throwing clothes around. Suddenly he opened up a panel in the back to reveal a small, dusty hallway between the walls. He pushed him through first, and then started after. He stopped just long enough to block the entryways behind them.

"Axel?" As they crawled along the walls, he paused briefly to give him a small, reassuring kiss on the forehead but did not answer.

"This wasn't supposed to happen… I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

That seemed to be the end of their conversation as they shimmed down a rusted ladder and across a wide platform with nothing but darkness surrounding them. There was another door and Roxas was surprised to see that it led out into another room.

He followed behind closely and watched as Axel opened the door to the main hallway and peak outside. He looked back and forth about a dozen times before reaching for his hand behind him. Roxas wasted no time in taking it.

They crept down the silent halls, not a soul in sight. There was a back door that they were able to freely exit, and when they reached the cool night air he tightened his grip and started running.

He made a beeline for his bike and Roxas jumped to see that the tires were slashed, "Shit!" he whisper screamed, "Uh… oh fuck, I'll come back for you later baby number two."

He sent his bike an air kiss and then took his hand and they were running again. He was still very confused as to what was happening, but if this was do or die, then he was going to do.

As they ran, Axel started talking. He sounded slightly panicked and out of breath, "I hate to ask, but do you have your phone on you by chance?"

Roxas reached into his back pocket. Sure enough his phone was there, he was so glad he had grabbed it when he did. He didn't remember putting it there, but right at that moment he didn't really care. They slowed down to a quick walk and he handed Axel his phone. He punched in a few numbers and then pulled them into a very dark alleyway.

"Zex? Yo sorry for waking you but I've got some bigger problems," there was a pause, "I was in Twilight Town I— it doesn't matter doing what! Listen, I was spending the night here and the Blades showed up. Those stupid… they knew. Anyway can you, like, come and save my ass or something? That'd be real helpful. I'm at the emergency pickup down the road from the safe house."

Roxas heard someone yelling on the other line. He didn't sound mad, just very, very concerned, and maybe a little tired. The dial tone sounded and Axel pulled him further into the alleyway.

They hid behind a couple of trash cans. Roxas found it somewhat odd that there was no trash in sight. All the cans were empty and even the big dumpster didn't smell as it should have. Was this all… planned?

Axel held Roxas tight and didn't say a word. They stayed like that until he guessed that five minutes had passed, and then a car drove by the open alleyway very slowly. A light shined down it, and Axel put his hand over their mouths and pushed them even further into the wall.

At the sudden brightness Roxas felt himself start to shake profusely. He was on the verge of whimpering and was grateful for Axel's large hand covering his mouth. After a solid minute, the light and the car disappeared.

He breathed out a long sigh of relief, but remained silent.

Roxas's phone buzzed and it startled him. He jumped but Axel's arm kept him still. He looked at the unfamiliar number, and then showed it to Axel.

He answered, "Yo."

There were muffled words on the end. Axel paused for a second, "No. He's here too… no you know who. Also, is big boss man back? Oh thank god. Okay… Thanks. I owe you one."

He hung up and returned his phone. It felt like an eternity had passed as they waited. Roxas dared for just a second to turn on his phone to look at the time. He turned down the brightness all the way and looked to see that he had been metaphorically holding his breath for over twenty minutes.

He was scared when another car pulled up and there was the sound of windows rolling down, but then an unfamiliar voice whisper shouted at them, "Get in the fucking car right now before I shoot your skull in."

That was their cue he guessed. Axel grabbed Roxas and they hauled ass to a grey van parked in the entrance to the ally. They shut the door and the driver peeled out like a madman. Roxas lost his footing and tumbled into Axel's arm.

Everything calmed for a moment, and he looked up towards his saviors. He recognized the driver as the guy who he had first run into back in skyscraper. There was another boy in the passenger seat, but he was sleeping and curled up to one side so he couldn't quite tell.

"You brought Demyx?" Axel said distastefully.

He heard the driver growl, "Yeah. If we get caught we'll have an extra fist that can punch. Why are you two together?"

Roxas flinched at his tone. He felt his shoulders hunch and he tried to melt away awkwardly. He was reassured when Axel put his arms around him, "Dude we're dating now. Do you have a problem with that?"

There was silence. Then, "Not really. I guess you should know about me and Dem then."

"What? Oh shit, finally."

The driver let out an exasperated sigh, "That's what everyone else said too."

Axel laughed, "Yeah we were hedging bets on it. As you can imagine. Oh my god, Luxord and Mar owe me like, a hundred dollars and chores for a week. Sweet."

There was an airy laugh, "Well I'm glad our newfound relationship benefits you as well."

Now that he felt somewhat safe, he decided to speak up. He took Axel's hand in his and sighed, "Axel?"

The red head turned towards him, "Roxas… good fucking Jesus. I'm so sorry about this. This is the shittiest of nights. You of all people don't deserve to be caught up in all this."

"What's going on? Axel, who were those people? Why were they chasing you? Who are the Blades?" with each question his voice rose an octave higher. The worry was beginning to set in again. He realized that moments ago, he had been running for his life.

When Axel didn't answer right away he wasn't sure if he was even more scared, or if he was going to ask even more questions. Luckily before either of those things happened, he answered.

"Those were members of our rival group. We call them the Blades for short, but they refer to themselves as "The Keyblades." They… well they don't exactly like what we do and let's just say that a lot of fighting ensues."

Roxas was still so shaken that he needed simpler words to describe his situation, "So… they're the bad guys?"

Axel shook his head, "Well… they're bad guys to us. I'm sorry Roxas," Axel paused and he didn't like it.

"What?" he demanded slash whispered in a shaky voice.

He was even more scared, if that was possible, when Axel looked away from him. This was a new gesture, and he didn't like it. He saw him gulp, "In reality, we're… kind of the bad guys. I'm… I shouldn't have brought you into this. I was idiot, I had completely forgotten about X and all the burdens that come with it. I was just too encapsulated with you to think of anything else. Fuck, you so don't deserve this! I—"

Without warning he hit the floor of the van with his fist. Roxas jumped, but maintained his grip on his hand. He was scared of everything that was going on around him right now, but he still trusted Axel. Right now, all he really wanted was a hug. They were definitely going to talk about all this bull later, but right now he needed comforting. It was selfish, and childish, but what would you want if you were scared shitless? Running for your life?

"It's… it'll be fine for now," he chose his words carefully, "I still like you. Maybe I'll learn more about you and your life later, and be able to understand, but right now…" he started tearing up, "Would be okay if you just hug me and tell me I'll be alright?"

Before he knew it he was crying. Never before had he been so scared for his life. For his, for Axel's, for what would happen if someone died tonight.

Roxas was only partially relieved when Axel wrapped his longs arms around him, "Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, of course you'll be alright. I promise you'll be fine. Don't cry, everything _will_ be fine. I'll protect you…"

The van fell silent for a bit, but everything was jolted with a loud bang. There was a popping and then a hissing, and then the van started swerving. Roxas, now scared again, grabbed onto Axel for dear life.

"Those shit's!" the driver screamed, his shouting and driving effectively waking up who he assumed was Demyx in the other seat.

"No Nemo don't trust the shark! What? Zex what's going on? Oh hey Axel, oh and hey cute kid from before."

Roxas recognized him and found it hilariously out of place that he was waving at him cheerfully. The one known as Zex smacked him in the head, "We've got company. I need you out the window stat."

"I guess that's all I'm good for…" he mumbled sarcastically.

"For right now, yes."

The van jerked and since there was no technical back seat and no seat belts, Roxas went flying. He and Axel hit the side with a thud and Axel grabbed hold of him and held him tight. Demyx started rolling down the window and Roxas's eyes widened as he pulled out a pair of pistols.

"What, not even in bed? I'm not even good for that?"

Zex became flustered, "I – you – shut it! Just focus!"

Roxas felt his eyes water as Demyx moved to sit outside the car and take aim. He couldn't move, he was terrified. He was utterly relieved when Axel put his hands over his ears and tilted his head down to block his sight. Despite the barrier, it still wasn't enough.

He could hear every shot ringing in his ears like fine crystal. He could hear shots being returned, and banging off the side of the van. He looked up by accident and saw that there were now a couple of holes near the top of the car. He looked back down, and then there was an uncomfortably close sounding burnout and then a massive _crash_.

"Got 'em!" he heard Demyx yell, "Ooh damn. They'll have to walk off that one for a while," the blond came back into the car and Axel let go of him. He tried his best not to cry, but it still happened. At least it wasn't the childish, hiccupping kind. Steady streams rolled down his face as the car bounced down the road.

They drove along for a little while longer before Roxas was able to work up the nerve to talk, "Are they…"

"Probably not," Axel answered hastily. He already knew what he had to ask, so that saved him the trouble of having to voice some of his fears.

From the front seat Demyx spoke, "No definitely not kid. I saw the car roll off the road, but it didn't turn over or explode or anything. They'll live to see another day."

Those words neither comforted him nor scared him. They just made him feel a little awkward and he wished even more that none of this was happening. Maybe it wasn't! Maybe he was back in the apartment curled up against Axel and he had just fallen asleep.

But even as he thought that, he knew it wasn't true.

At least things were calm again. The van lurched every now again from the flat tire, but everything else was otherwise intact. Roxas had been sitting with his back against Axel's chest and the red head wrapped his arms around him tightly.

They finally arrived at their destination, and when they got out it was back at the skyscraper. Somehow, Roxas felt extremely safe despite going into the lion's den so to speak. At least he knew these guys would protect him, or at the very least, Axel would.

On the way up he held Axel's hand in a vice-like grip. His body was trembling all over and when they entered the apartment he all but fell onto the couch. He finally let go of Axel and curled up in a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. From behind, he felt the red heads hands on his shoulders and he started rubbing them gently.

Someone from deeper inside the apartment entered the room, "Ah Axel. You've finally returned. I see you've been avoiding me."

They turned towards the voice, "What? Zex, I thought you said he was still gone," he sounded slightly panicked, but at the same time his tone made him sound confident enough that he'd be fine.

"Well… he was kind of right there. So I just sort'a lied. You're used to it. Anyway, you'd be fucked deep in the ass if we didn't come to get you two."

"Dude why do you have to put it like that?" Axel complained.

"Enough," the new voice said. It was deep and rumbling, and in the darkness Roxas couldn't quite see his face. He was also crying a lot so that didn't help his vision either. The voice sounded like it belonged to a movie announcer.

"Look, Xemnas buddy, yeah okay it was my fault. Seriously though, please don't hurt Roxas. Like, I'm actually kind of begging here."

Xemnas chuckled, "I had never planned on hurting him," he heard Axel sigh in relief, "you on the other hand are a different story."

The last sentence sounded sarcastic, but when no one laughed or made a comment Roxas felt himself tense again.

"Xemnas," someone started.

"Maybe if you hadn't brought him here a second time."

The room went silent. Then Axel spoke in a scared tone, "W…what?"

"You've already broken the rules twice now, Axel. You of all people should know that I don't tolerate these kinds of things. I was willing to let you off with a warning, but now here he is again, isn't he?"

Roxas turned around all the way to see Axel bite his lip. Everything was still a little blurry and out of fear he reached for his hand. Axel scratched the back of his head, "I wha- that wasn't… that's not entirely _my_ fault. The Keyblades were on the hunt. I couldn't leave him there…"

The mystery man stepped out from the shadows. In the dim lighting from the moon Roxas could make out a pair of haunting orange eyes. He had long silver hair that was partially pinned up behind his head while the rest of the long locks cascaded down his shoulders like a shining waterfall.

He looked directly at him, "This is Roxas?"

Axel moved so that he was now standing in between them, "No... If you're going to do what I think you will, then you'll have to kill me before…"

There was the sound of a gun being cocked.

Roxas's eyes widened, "Step aside Axel. I'm just here to ask the boy a question."

"X-Xemnas?" someone from across the room asked, "Is something up? You've never held another member at… gunpoint before."

Xemnas didn't flinch, "This is none of your concern Zexion. In fact, you two should just go back to bed. You have an assignment tomorrow, wouldn't want to be tired for it, would you?"

The other voice didn't argue. He heard some shuffling and then a door clicking closed. He felt Axel's hands reaching for him.

"What do you want with Roxas?"

The man chuckled and he was relieved when he lowered the gun. Perhaps it had just been for show, "This boy seems to have caught your attention. So it would seem. I'm here to propose an offer, why not let the boy join us? He's already seen quite a bit as it is."

"No! Absolutely not. I… threw my life away, but in the short time I've come to know him I won't let him toss his."

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking him. Roxas, listen to me, I'm going to give you two options right now. If you _like_ Axel, and care about him, then join X. You can be with him all you want, doesn't that sound nice? Otherwise, you must leave. I can't allow a relationship outside of the members to occur. I'm being considerate, after all it puts _you_ at risk as well. If you don't join us that is. What do you say?"

He felt his head spinning. Join X? Join a biker gang? Somehow, he was pretty sure that that wouldn't go over too well with his mom. What about… school? Or other things? He surely couldn't trust this gang. He opened his mouth and then shut it.

"Roxas don't worry about me. _Say_ _no._ Please say no. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"How noble of you. No Roxas, _do_ worry about him. Worry very much. Any day could be his last, wouldn't you rather stay by his side?"

"Xemnas enough! I don't want him joining! I…"

"You care. It's easy to tell. I'm thinking of your future right now Axel, both of yours."

He heard Axel snarl, "No you aren't. You only care about the group."

The two continued arguing and Roxas couldn't put his finger on an answer. There was a fleeting thought that kind of scared him. He thought, _I could join. I could be with Axel. I like Axel. I like Axel a lot, but do I like him enough to kill to be with him?_ He found it especially disturbing that the answer to that was a solid most likely.

He tried to recall the events of the past couple of days with him. It seemed as if everything was moving so fast. Join X? He couldn't. He was scared. Mortified even of this whole idea. He opened and closed his mouth a second time.

"You can't be with him like this," Xemnas's tone had turned sharp and it pierced his ears, "I won't allow it. It will put you both at risk. You don't want that do you? I will let you leave with your life tonight if you chose to, but you will be warned to never come here again. You and Axel will _never_ be able to see each other. I will be sure to keep you separate if that's what it takes to keep us all safe."

 _Safety or happiness?_ Roxas thought bitterly. He couldn't choose.

"Please Roxas don't listen to him. I don't want this life for you… I… can live with… out… you… because I want you to be happy. There are millions of other people that are better for you than me."

 _But none of them were Axel. He could probably get another boyfriend in a minute if he tried… but the problem would be that they simply weren't Axel…_

What about his family, or his friends, what would happen? What would happen if he chose this gang he hardly knew anything about?

He had to say no. This time when he opened his mouth he didn't close it, "I've made up my mind." He was quiet, but he knew they had both heard him over their arguing.

"Oh?" Xemnas said in his echoing voice.

He wasn't going to join. He couldn't. Maybe… there would come a day when he and Axel could be together, but right now he knew it was just too much. He didn't know Axel like he wanted to. He knew his body pretty well, but it wasn't the same. Tears once more pricked at his eyes as he thought of never seeing Axel again.

Perhaps they'd run into each other again. Maybe he'd see him on the streets and if he was single they could share quick, fleeting nights in one of the safe houses. Was it wrong for him to think that? He didn't care. He felt his reserve breaking as he silently said _good-bye forever_ to Axel in his head.

"So, will you join?" he looked up into Xemnas's wolfish eyes and almost pointy-toothed grin.

He took in a deep, shuddery breath. And despite his reasoning, he answered with a single word that would forever change his life, "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**VIII**

He knew he was blinking a hundred times a second. He knew he body was stiff and wouldn't move from the shock. He was pretty sure he had heard him wrong, or that he had just said "No" in a very strange way.

Something bubbled up in his throat, and he wanted to laugh, but he didn't. Instead, his mind regained control and he forced his head to turn to look at the crying blond behind him.

"Wha- wha- wha…" he couldn't spit out the words.

Roxas's eyes were round and he could see the obvious fear in the clear blue orbs. His superior chuckled and he heard him walking away, "Excellent. You'll start like Axel, nothing too big or far away until after school. By the way, what year are you?"

When no one answered Xemnas just sighed and walked away. For this, Axel was grateful. However, he was so very _not_ grateful that Roxas had agreed. He tried his best not to glare at him, but it happened anyway.

"What were you thinking?" now that Xemnas was gone it was like his senses had returned. He couldn't believe he had said yes! There was a brief moment in his train of thought as to what that answer meant. To him it meant that despite the danger or the possibility of losing life or limb, Roxas was still kind of willing to be with him. It made his heart flutter a bit.

He shook his head at the thoughts, because now was not the time for that.

Roxas's eyes darted back and forth wildly, "Uh I don't – uh I… no… I wanted to…"

He was still all teary eyed and sad and scared and Axel just couldn't stay mad him when he looked like that. He rounded the couch arm to sit down and pull him into a tight hug, "It's…" he started awkwardly, "we'll be okay."

When Roxas looked up and their eyes met, he felt most of his anger melting away. He hadn't really been mad at him in the first place, he was mostly pissed at Xemnas for being a dick like usual.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered.

That face… it was the same look he had first seen on him back when they met for the first time. Slightly fearful with a tinge of regret and confusion. Back then he had felt like a tremendous asshole, but that was the face he had started to fall in love with. He kissed Roxas, hoping that would make it a little better.

He wasn't sure if it did, but at least he had stopped crying now.

When he had stopped shaking Axel started to speak, "I'm not… that angry, but why did you agree?" He pulled back so that he could look him in the eye. His blue crystals were still shining from the tears and they were all red and puffed.

He shrugged and then smiled softly, "I was going to say no. I was hoping that maybe… this is childish, but that we might be able to still see one another. Then I got scared, and I didn't want to lose you. So I guess I just agreed in that split second."

He started running his hand through Roxas's soft blond hair. He liked the way it felt and he knew he never wanted to lose him either. X though… he wasn't like him, Roxas wouldn't do well in X. He felt his already straight lined mouth plunge into an upside-down U.

Then he found his spirts again and smiled briefly, "How many days have we been going out?"

Roxas let out a small giggle, "Only two and a half I think."

"This is the craziest relationship I've ever been in. And I'm loving every second of it. Come on, let's go to bed."

He took Roxas's small hand and led him to his room where they fell on the bed together. He was still seething on the inside, but right now there was nothing that could be done. He was tired, he was irritated, and he was grumpy. He just wanted to sleep curled up next to Roxas and his mango smelling hair.

That of course was easier said than done.

Throughout the night he tossed and turned, trying his best not to wake up the blond next to him who had fallen asleep almost immediately. Worry was keeping him up. He was panicking, he felt like he was choking. He didn't want something to happen to Roxas.

Axel usually took the boring jobs, but every now and then something dangerous would come along. Something _really_ dangerous, like say an undercover mission. He thought back to the worst he's ever taken, and he was glad to say he got out with only a broken arm and a couple of bullet grazes.

He was a tough cookie to say the least, but Roxas probably wasn't. He could be, but Axel didn't _want_ to see him be. He liked Roxas the way he was, he wanted him to keep blushing and enjoying life.

Turning onto his side for the hundredth time, he couldn't help but wonder why he had bothered with apologizing. He would be the first to admit that he absolutely adored Roxas, and that chasing after him had been the best decision of his life, but in the process he had dragged the boy down into his dark, dark world.

He felt for the gun under his pulled and counted the bullets. A habit he's had since he joined. There was six as always. Always six, always a revolver.

When he still couldn't close his eyes he shuffled over closer to his nightstand and opened the top dresser. Inside were multiple packets of condoms which he never used, he pushed past those and rummaged through the drawer just out of curiosity. There was a dull knife, some lose bullets, and a chocolate bar.

He cringed at the last one because he didn't know how long it had been in there. He shut the drawer, and since he was still bored, moved to the next. In the middle drawer there was lube. He didn't know why it was separate from the condoms. Seriously though, he usually uses neither. Most nights it was just his hand.

At that thought he stole a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping teen. He wondered what Roxas really thought of him. After all, there was a five year gap between them. Did he like him simply because he was older? He hoped not, Roxas always seemed genuine with him.

Also in the middle drawer there was a broken balloon, not a condom, and several loose mints. Good god was he disgusting. Now he was starting to wonder what could be in his bottom drawer. Maybe something was growing on a slice of pizza, actually that possibility was more likely under his bed than anything.

Axel smiled to himself. He could be a slob sometimes, but he was usually pretty clean. Not like Demyx, Dem was the _epitome_ of the word "mess." His room always had clothes everywhere, he left his weapons and his sitar picks out where everyone could see them, and the worse was that more often than not he would leave his undies out to dry on a nice day.

No one really quite understood why he went through the trouble of washing his clothes when all he does is throw them on the floor again. Really, he's seen him do it. Axel had once seen Demyx wash his clothes, and then once they were dry he took them back to his room and just dumped the contents of the basket onto the floor. Was he just seriously too lazy to fold them? The guy only has like ten outfits. That's not even including his X jacket. Ironically his clothes are magically never wrinkled though.

Still, at least he stayed clean. He was a natural mess, but he was a clean mess? He wasn't Lexaeus, who only bothered to bathe maybe once a month. At that notion he started to wonder what kind of quirks Roxas had.

Axel laid on the bed again and felt around until he reached the boy's hipbones. He gently brushed his thumb over the skin and Roxas wiggled a bit in his sleep. He smiled and continued searching his room for random junk.

The floor was terribly creaky, so he tiptoed to his closet to see what ships had sunk to the bottom. There were several pairs of pants that he forgotten, and loved, and forgotten that he had loved.

In the back left corner there was a broken picture frame and he searched and searched but could not find the photo. He pitched the glass bits that he been precariously lying around and went to the other side. Here, he found a hidden stash that consisted of three things; the first being money, the second weed, and the third was a black ring with a red jewel in the middle.

He couldn't remember where the ring had come from, and when he turned it over he felt his eyes widen a little at the initials. This ring used to belong to the other girl in X. She left a long time ago, mostly likely vowing never to return. Honestly, he couldn't remember if he had been the one to drive her off or not. He hoped not, because at the time he had liked her a lot.

Axel had only known Xion for a year. Actually, not even a year, more like three hundred and fifty eight days. Yes, he had counted. Back then, she had mattered a lot to him. So when she left, naturally he retraced and recounted all of their good times. At some point he come to the conclusion as to how many days they had spent at one another's side. He had seriously memorized it, so it came back to him rather naturally.

When she left they had been on fairly okay terms, but her disappearance had hurt. He almost couldn't believe that he had pretty much completely forgotten all of it. He hadn't thought about her much in the past four years, maybe she hadn't really meant all that much to him. Or maybe he had just gotten really busy.

He did remember going on several jobs immediately after, mostly out of anger he was sure. Then there was that spat when one of the boys got kidnapped. Then that one guy got… _let's not go back there,_ he thought sadly.

Maybe there had been a photo of them in the frame. Either way he hadn't found what he had put there yet, so he kept searching his closets just for fun. In the end he came up empty handed in terms of photos, but he did find two brightly colored bouncy balls, an old necklace he used to love, and about a hundred of Dems stray picks.

He took a moment to air guitar a random song, just to look funny, and then stopped immediately after. He left the closet and went over to his chest of drawers where he kept his tops and was not surprised to find waded up lumps of shirts he didn't normally wear. There was nothing really out of the ordinary, except for a bottle opener, but that could stay there.

Finally, since he was feeling extra adventurous, he lifted up his too big comforter and looked under the bed. There actually wasn't that much dust, instead there were two stray t-shirts, some more broken glass, a stuffed penguin toy, and some other random stuff.

He reached in and pulled out the bulk of it. Near the wall it was harder to reach, but he had long arms so it wasn't too difficult. He scooped everything out from under the bed and then sat back to admire his newfound treasures.

There was a flipped over piece of paper that immediately caught his eye. He picked it up and when he turned it over the glossy sheen of a photo caught his eye. He had been expecting to see Xion and him doing something silly, but instead he got another of his exes. That was one of his least desirable relationships, it had ended bitterly and awkwardly.

Silver hair that reminded him of moonlight, blue eyes like the ocean, and a soft yet smirking smile. He realized that he must have a thing for blue eyes, because quite a few of his exes had them.

He wondered when they had even taken this photo. This wasn't that long ago, because he was the last kid he had dated before Roxas. As he thought back on it, he found it ironically hilarious that Xemnas had reacted the exact _opposite_ way when he brought him here.

Xemnas hadn't wanted him, yet he had been ready for battle. He had been willing to join X and find alongside them, but Xemnas was against it. In fact he was the one that started their slow spiral downwards. He had been pissed that the superior wouldn't let him join. He wanted to do it so that they'd be together.

Axel had liked him, a pretty decent amount really, but he was… obsessive he guessed was the word? Yeah, definitely that. He remembered being pestered by him all the time, and that he demanded his constant attention. Don't get him wrong, he loves to coddle his lovers, but Riku's overbearing personality had just been a touch too much for him.

On the bed, Roxas turned over in his sleep. Now his back was facing him. Axel went back to his random assortment of shit. He took the photo and placed in the bottom of his dresser drawer. He wanted to forget about it, but it was still a bit too early for him to tear it up. He still couldn't recall where they had taken that photo, and found it ironic that he was always telling people to memorize things when he himself could not.

Axel shook the memories away as if he had wet hair and set to work on organizing the hundreds of sitar picks. In reality there were, like, maybe twenty, but that didn't sound as cool. He had several plain ones, some striped ones, a polka dotted one, and one that was signed by someone he didn't know but was probably important to Dem.

He figured he should at least give that last one back.

He reached over to put the pick in his wallet and went to examine the next thing. He picked up the penguin and laughed at its goofy stitched face.

Once upon a time, Larxene hadn't always been the nasty, backstabbing, psychotic bitch she was today. In fact, she may have even had a crush on a certain overzealous red headed member of X. She had made this for him before she went nuts, and now if he were to remind her of it she'd probably rip it up. She might even replace the dolls head with his.

Axel tried his best to recall what she used to be like before Marluxia got his ass handed to him. Man, when Mar came home looking like he, knife _still_ in his side, she fucking lost her shit. She went on a rampage and it was actually quite entertaining. They'd never admit it, but they totally liked each other. He honestly wasn't too sure how they felt about each other now, but he may as well dig his own grave he asked.

The two were the most stubborn humans to walk the face of the Earth. Larxene wouldn't admit her feelings, if she had any left, and Mar could be an even icier bitch then Vexen sometimes. Needless to say, the two will _never_ fuck each other.

He turned his attention to the pieces of clothing lying on the floor. When he got a closer look, he noticed they were a couple of old band shirts. Both of which he had gone to with Demyx. One was for a Metallica concert, and the other was for Katy Perry. What could he say, the dude liked a wide spectrum of music. He was also pretty sure that both of them belonged to him. He would never buy a shirt from either of those bands.

"Axel?" he was pulled from his thoughts as a sleepy voice reached his ears.

He looked up to see that Roxas had turned over and was peaking at him over the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and moved so that his face was right next to his. He smiled and rubbed their noses together, "Sorry did I wake you?"

He blinked and yawned, "No. I'm just cold without you, come back?" he smiled sleepily and held out his arms. Axel almost cooed at the sight. Roxas was already the best out of all his relationships, he didn't want him to ever leave.

When he was with Riku, he had wanted the boy to join X. Axel was the one who had suggested it, but with Roxas everything was different. Maybe it was because they were opposites, maybe it was because he liked him more than he first thought, but either way he couldn't face the consequences of their relationship. Just the thought of Roxas doing missions like him, with him even… It scared the absolute shit out of him.

Without a second of hesitation he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Roxas. He was hot so he took off his pants and shirt. That was how he usually slept anyway, but tonight the heat was rather unbearable. Part of it was because he was under the sheets, and the other part was because he was so close to another warm body.

He stuck his feet out to try and fix it, but it didn't help. He wanted to open the window, but Roxas had clung to him instantly and he just looked so cute attached to him like that. He decided to just grin and bear it through the rest of the night.

He _finally_ fell asleep after maybe twenty more minutes. The heat had calmed him and he was finally able to get some rest.

Come morning he was immediately aware that he was not in his own bed. He was relieved that Roxas was still snuggled next to him and so he took his time sitting up and observing his surroundings. He noticed he was in his spare room a few floors down.

He didn't know how he gotten here, but he was okay with it since it meant no one would bother him. Maybe Xemnas had a heart after all and had gotten someone to move them.

Nah, he seriously doubted that.

He decided to ask later. Right now, he would rather go back to bed. He was still tired but now that he was up, he was up. Roxas was snoring very gently and he looked so relaxed despite everything that happened last night.

Axel smiled as if he had just learnt a secret as he looked at the blond. Since he was now wide awake, he got up to use the bathroom and wash his face. He decided a shower was in order since he also had to get rid of his daily stiffy, and by the time he was finished Roxas had woken up.

He came out clad in only a towel and he was glad at the reaction it caused. Roxas blushed and dived under the covers, saying something along the lines of, "Why are you naked so early?"

To this he laughed, "Why not? Besides, I have a towel. Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen me without my pants already."

He could see the boy squirming under the covers and he went over and started poking at him. Since he was moving around and was under the covers, Axel had no idea what he was touching. He just hoped it wasn't his eye or something.

Finally, Roxas got fed up and stuck a hand out to swat his away. Axel decided to let the towel drop and he shrugged, "Now look what you've done."

Roxas, curious to see if he had hurt him, peaked over the edge of the blanket. He then immediately hid again, "No that's not funny…" he whined tiredly.

Axel leaned down and kissed him on the head, wherever it was exactly. He got partially dressed, only bothered to put his underwear on, and then went back to the bed to lean over Roxas's form under the sheets.

"Isn't it hot under there?" he teased, "Why don't you come out and we can play together, huh?"

"Nnooo," Roxas groaned. Axel sighed heavily, though it was all for show, and then ripped the sheets off. The blond under him gasped and frantically tried to cover his eyes. When he realized that Axel was, sort of, covered, he just blushed and relaxed.

Without warning, the boy under him sat up so that their lips connected harshly and suddenly. Before he could react Roxas had run off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Axel smiled and fell back onto the bed.

He could hear him humming something through the door and he felt some of his spirits fall. He had started building some good memories with him, but he should've let him go when he'd had the chance. He shouldn't have given him the address, maybe then he wouldn't have been forced to join X.

Axel couldn't lie to himself though that he was kind of happy that Roxas had grown attached to him enough that he was willing to throw his life away. Either that or he really didn't quite know what he was getting into yet.

He let Roxas shower and got up to get something to eat. He was starving, and he was sure he was too. When he entered the living room he immediately spotted the figure on the couch. He groaned and wanted to run back to the bed with Roxas.

Instead he crossed his arms and glared, "What do you want. You've done enough bullshit."

Xemnas laughed, "I suppose," he stood and made his way towards the door, "I just came here to give you a brief message. Your boy Roxas has far more potential than that other boy ever did. He's perfect for my upcoming job. Don't worry, I'll even let you chaperone."

His superior left with a leer and Axel could feel his blood boiling under his skin. He punched the closet wall to him and groaned, "What a piece of shit he is sometimes."

Axel shook his head and tried to cool off by refocusing on the task at hand. He couldn't though, he couldn't concentrate on eating now that he had the thought of Roxas taking on a job so soon. He was bound to get hurt, his first job hadn't been as smooth sailing as it should've and he had been fully prepared.

At least he had been trained, it was clear to him that they were going to push Roxas around blindly. He just didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to see him get hurt.

He pursed his lips and went into the kitchen. Even though he was angry he still wanted to eat. He made something quick for the both of them and by the time he was done Roxas was finished with his shower. He came out only in a towel and Axel sent him a look.

"What?" he said while drying his hair with another towel.

"So it's okay for you to walk around mostly naked, but not me?" he asked jokingly.

Roxas smiled, "Yes."

He laughed and put a full plate in front of him. He remained standing across the counter and twirled his fork around for a moment, "Why is that?"

The blond shrugged, "You're just too hot without your clothes on. I don't like it," Roxas still sounded a little bit sleepy and he was smiling at him as if he were high. Axel reached over to pinch his cheek.

"I like tired you."

"I like you," he responded back without missing a beat. Axel laughed and they ate in silence.

Finally they got dressed and Axel took him back home. He borrowed Mar's bike – with his permission of course… not really – and the ride was silent yet comforting. He didn't want to say goodbye quite yet, but his mom had called and asked when he'd be home.

When they pulled up to his house he would've kissed him long and hard if it weren't for Roxas's mother standing right there in the doorway. Instead he gave him a one armed hug and promised that they'd see each other again soon.

Roxas's back was facing his house, and he left him with a smoldering look that made Axel just want to throw him down and take him right there. Instead he gulped hard and watched him as he walked away, still in his pajama's he realized.

He turned back to wave and he smiled and took off after he was safely inside. When he returned home he found Marluxia seething in the parking garage. He shrugged and asked if he could drive him to the safe house to retrieve his bike.

Mar rolled his eyes but agreed, and then they were off.


	16. Chapter 16

**As I think I've said before, I've got a bunch of chapters stockpiled for this story. Honestly though I have no idea what the F I'm doing XD. God help me I've forgotten it all. I usually write it all at like midnight when my mind is so far down the gutter that there's no hope. Anyway, enjoy. Sorry for the long freaking wait.**

 **Also, for anyone who's read the chapter. I'm sorry I'm an idiot XD I posted the same chapter twice without even realizing it. I'll make a note on the next chapter too. GOSH.**

* * *

 **IX**

He was scared, but hopeful. He was anxious, yet excited.

He and Zex. Zex and him. No matter how many times he rolled the phrase over in his mind he couldn't get over it. Zexion had not only stood up for him back at the ice cream stand, but he had made the first move. _He_ kissed _him._ It was a literal dream come true for him.

Demyx was worried though. He didn't doubt that Zexion's feelings were at least somewhat genuine, but he didn't know what had pushed him into this. Had he been jealous or something when he called Axel's boy toy cute? Had that gotten to him some way or another? Good lord if it did he should've done it sooner.

Right now he was on his way back to Zexion's room. They had moved big red riding hood and his cub to Axel's not so secret room because Zex thought they deserved some privacy when they woke up. Man though, it had taken forever for the red headed bastard to fall asleep.

When they got back to their apartment he wanted to grab his pillow since he hadn't moved into his room yet.

Zex objected of course, but Dem wouldn't leave him room to argue. Zex was taking off his shirt when he walked in and he couldn't stop himself from hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck. He's waited _so_ long. He didn't want to hold back anymore.

He started under his touch, and then pushed away. Then, he awkwardly came back to him and hugged him. He still wasn't quite sure why he'd had such a change in actions, but for now he didn't care. He was with him now, at least he thought he was. They'd gone all the way last night, so he was pretty sure they were.

There was just no way he was going to give him up. He finally had him, and all he needed now was to feel his lips against his and his warm body at night.

Zexion blushed and he thought it was adorable. He pulled them both onto the bed and Zex yelped.

"Dem…" he complained.

"I don't want to let you go. Ever. I've spent so long restraining myself. I seriously can't stop no matter what," he was only half joking.

He felt the man squirming in his grip, "Yeah okay sure. Can I at least sleep though? After tonight I'm dead tired, and Xemnas is right we have an assignment tomorrow."

He groaned and rolled over with Zex still in his arms, "I don't want to interrogate someone…"

"Don't be a baby," he finally wriggled out of his arms and started curling up under the sheets. Dem wasted no time in diving in under and cuddling up next to him. He was hot, but he didn't care.

He absolutely loved that Zexion slept without a shirt. He had turned off the lights and was trying to get some sleep, but Dem just couldn't help himself to the warm exposed skin. He started at his shoulder blades, kissing them and sucking on them. Zex argued weakly but didn't try too hard to fight it.

The ashy blunette turned to probably hit him but Dem quickly grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned him down, "I can't take it," he breathed airily.

He leaned down to kiss him and even though he struggled he knew that if Zexion seriously wanted to break free he could. He was probably stronger them him anyway, but the fact that he was letting himself be dominated was rather flattering.

Dem let one of his hands travel down to play with his chest and then his hips and finally his favorite part of him. He wanted to take it slow, but he also wanted to take it so fast that they'd both be sore tomorrow.

He gently rubbed him through his pajama bottoms and he reveled in Zex's moans. Never in his life did he think he'd ever hear these sounds.

"Why…" Zex groaned, "Are you so good at this?"

Dem couldn't help but laugh a little, "Because I love you." He turned his flushed face away from him and Demyx brought his hand up to his chin to force him to look at him, "So very much," he kissed him long and hard, his tongue making its way to the other party's mouth and exploring vigorously.

"Dem, you're nuts if you like me," he spat out between breaths.

Demyx didn't let up, "That may be true, but I don't mind. I like the torture."

Zexion shivered under him as he started kissing his neck. The group may think he was an idiot, but little did they was that he knew was he was doing. Most of the time. Okay, so he wasn't the sharpest knife in the shed or whatever, but at least he could admit that.

But he did know what he was doing, especially right now. He's been with Zexion for about fifteen plus years and he knew the man's every quirk, every twitch, and every action and reaction. However, this bedroom stuff was news to him. That was what made this so awesome, he could try new things and not feel like he was fucking it up. With every brush of his finger or flick of his tongue, Zexion responded nicely.

He closed his eyes and started pulling Zex's pajamas off. He noticed that they were the pants he had given him for Christmas a couple of years ago. They had a couple of holes in them and the bottoms were frayed, but he still wore them. That made him happy, because it meant that he had cared to some degree this whole time.

Dem couldn't help but wonder what else he still kept from him. Did he still have that necklace from freshman year? What else had he given his friend? He knew he still had a couple of his things. A while back he accidentally started a countless collection of Zex's shirts, and the man never seemed to mind that his clothes were always disappearing.

He felt a hand on his head and he looked up at Zexion as he started sucking him. His dark grey eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open and he was panting heavily. Demyx only smirked at his face and kept swirling his tongue like a pro.

Zex's head flew back and he let out a stuttering moan. Then, without warning, he forced his head up and pulled him in for a sharp salty kiss. Zex looked away as if embarrassed, "Let me… have it…" he whispered, "Dem…"

Demyx wasted no time in ripping off his own pants and shirt in order to fulfill his lover's wishes. He felt Zexion clawing at him and he immediately started using his fingers to massage his entrance. He had been careful the last time too, but this time he was slightly rougher.

Just as they were getting into the swing of things, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Larxene's tired voice streamed through. She was exhausted, but still pissed as always, "If you two are seriously going to do it then fucking go somewhere else," she screamed, "The rest of us would really love some sleep."

Demyx didn't bother hiding their situation, "We're not that loud!"

"You're not. Zexion is. Now go to sleep or leave."

He looked down to see Zex's blush in the pale moonlight. He kissed his neck, "I like your sounds."

"D-Dem… wait no, stop. I changed my mind. I want to slee… e…eeep!"

He pushed himself inside without a single hint or warning. Zexion screamed and Dem smirked when he heard Larxene shout, "Son of bitch!" from down the hall.

Now he was right where he had always wanted to be yet again. He was buried to the hips in Zexion and the slightly older male under him twitched and scrabbled at the sheets for purchase. He reached up and started pulling at Dem's hair and he was biting his lip but in no means was he holding back.

He kissed him and he gently started to move.

"D-Demyx," he shook his head wildly and he pushed his bangs away from his face. He kissed his forehead.

"I love your eyes," he said randomly, "but what I love even more is that you always have your bangs over face. That way, no one else but me can see both of them."

"Y-you sap," he stuttered from under him.

"Indeed," without getting out of him, he pulled Zexion up and fell down so that he was on top of him now. At this angle he was in even deeper and Zex froze up, palms flat on his chest. Dem bucked his hips and Zexion bounced and then squeaked.

"Oh god," he breathed airily, "this is t-too much. I'm going to burst," his eyes were wide and for a second Demyx wondered if he had been his first. He briefly remembered that he'd had a fling with some girl a few years back, but he didn't know how far they had gotten. Either way, he was pretty sure he was his first in _this_ way.

The man didn't act as innocent as he sounded, because when Dem stopped for just a second to reposition, Zex pounced. He started moving on his own and he was stunned for a moment. Then, he grabbed his hips and prayed he wasn't dreaming.

He was going to move with him, but it turns out he didn't have to. Zex had completely taken control and he threw his head back and let loose a wild string of moans. The sound was music to his ears, which was saying a lot for him.

After a while he couldn't take not being in control, so he easily flipped them back over. As he pounded into him he decided that next time maybe he would play some soft music in the background for them to listen to.

He loved the silence between them, and the fact that it wasn't awkward, but he also loved music. It came second only to Zexion.

Zexion pulled him down for a kiss and suddenly he was spent. He reached down to tug at Zex's member and then pulled out and finished all over his stomach. The older male still in his grip, did the same not a moment later.

They were both panting and sweating and Dem fell over to lie next to him. Zexion started to stand, but he stopped him and went to go get a towel.

When he was finished he curled up next to him, grabbing his arm and gripping it tightly. He rubbed his face against Zexion's bare shoulder and he looked up to see that his face was still flushed and he was still breathing hard.

Since they were now clean, he could curl up next to him and enjoy his sleepy sex scent. Zexion punched him lightly on the shoulder, "You ass…" he breathed, "I just wanted to sleep."

Dem reached up to grab Zexion's chin and kiss him, "And I only wanted you."

Zexion let out a long sigh, and then turned over so that he could bury his face in Dem's chest. They were both warm, but neither of them cared to move. He could feel Zex's hot breath on his chest and it made him shiver.

"You smell nice…" he said sleepily.

Dem giggled, "I probably smell like you."

"Oh, then that's why," he joked.

The two were now way too tired to talk, and soon fell asleep to the sound of each other's beating hearts.

When the sun rose it was perfectly angled with his eyes, Demyx rolled over and groaned. He heard another voice grunt under him and he quickly sat up to realize that he had rolled over Zexion.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly when the older male glared up at him. He was still getting used to sleeping with another person, Demyx had never slept with anyone else, he had always been dreaming of being with Zexion, and now those days were finally here.

"Yeah whatever. Shit, what time is it?" he looked at his bedside clock, "great. We're late. Go take a shower, you smell like sex."

Demyx went in for a kiss but ended up falling flat on the pillow as Zexion swiftly stood. He hadn't bothered to put on his pants again so Demyx got an early eyeful of his perfectly round butt.

"You shouldn't tempt me so early," he said with a grin.

Zexion looked over his shoulder at him, "Get!" he then proceeded to kick him out. Dem was only in his underwear, as he usually sleeps in, and he quickly tiptoed back to his room. He managed to make it and was only spotted by one other person.

After he showered and did his hair, he dressed and made his way back to Zex's room. He went to knock but before he touched the door it opened and he was met with a glare, "It's your fault I'm tired."

He couldn't help but laugh a little, "Come on Mr. Grumpy. You're probably just hungry."

He made them some breakfast, he always made them breakfast, but today he was in a better mood then he had been ever before. He felt like he had the life right now. He had some good friends, a nice place, a steady flow of money, and best of all, someone he could call his own.

Demyx practically danced through the kitchen. He looked over multiple times at Zexion, but as usual he was always on his phone. He tried not to lessen his smile, but when he sat down to eat Zexion was still ignoring him as always.

They usually ate their meals together, but for a long time they took separate missions and just didn't have the time of day for one another. He was surprised at Zex's character change, but now he was back to his usual, snippy self. The Zex that Dem had always loved, the guy who would keep to himself and only shows that special side to him.

He knew Zexion would always stand up for him, and he would always do the same, but for some reason he thought he would change just a little, tiny bit if they started dating. For some reason, he thought that _maybe_ Zexion would be just a touch kinder to him. It was okay though, he knew he loved him.

They ate in silence, and he tapped his fingers to a tune in his head. About halfway through the song Zexion growled, "Will you stop that infernal racket?"

Dem felt his spirts falter, "Oh yeah… sure."

He put his hands down awkwardly and hunched in on himself a bit. _It was fine,_ he reassured himself, _this is probably all new to him. I shouldn't have expected things to change right away._

"Alright ready?" Zexion stood and pocketed his phone. His looked at him with his one bright eye and Dem smiled.

"Yep."

They started out the door, and many times he would reach for his hand swinging so freely at his side. Yet every time he went for it, Zex seemed to sense this and he moved his hand away to scratch his nose or readjust or something.

The two unchained their bikes and Demyx let his love guide the way. During the drive there he couldn't help but think about how Zexion was exactly the same as before. Still a hard ass, still brash. It didn't change his feelings, but he felt slightly disheartened. After all, he hadn't said "I love you" back, but he wasn't really expecting that until later.

Still, they had been together for so long that it hurt not to hear those words being said back. He had loved him for _so_ many years, but Zexion's mood towards him didn't change. Then, a horrible thought crossed his mind, what if they were in a pity relationship? What if Zexion was only fucking him because he had nothing better to do?

He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. Before he couldn't dwell on those thoughts any longer, they arrived at the meeting spot. There was a familiar tall man at the door with an angry face and long silver hair.

His glare only hardened when they came near, "Took you long enough," he spat out.

Demyx tried not to whine, "Yeah sure Sephiroth. At least we showed up after last night."

His smoldering eyes glared holes into him. Yeah, he didn't give a shit about their personal business. He growled and crossed his arms, "Just go in and do your job. You'll be paid in full if you can strangle the information out of him. No matter what we do nothing works. I need to know who he's working for. You know what to do if you get what we need."

Zexion nodded and Dem crossed his arms somewhat awkwardly. He couldn't believe they were sending him in, there were seriously sending in the wrong guy. Xemnas was way scarier than he was, he was sure. Lexaeus, or Xigbar, heck anyone would do better. He knew he always had this goofy look on his face and for that, no one took him all that seriously.

"Where is he?"

"Third door," Sephiroth stepped aside to let them through. He was one of their regulars, often hiring them for interrogation. Usually they sent in Zex because he was good at it, Demyx wasn't sure if he was too lazy to actually try himself, or if he was just shit at scaring info out of other people. He doubted it was the former, and shivered when they entered the warehouse.

"Am I the good cop this time?" he wondered out loud.

Zexion sighed, "No Dem. You're not, you're never the good cop. You're never the cop."

"Aw," he fake pouted. Truthfully, he always thought he was a lot nicer than Zexion. They found the room quickly and went in. Sitting tied to a chair in the middle, was an angry looking man. He was pale from lack of sunlight, had dark circles under his eyes, and had so many bruises that his skin looked permanently purple.

He looked up at them briefly and then spat in their direction, "Oh so you wann'a have a go now too eh?" They didn't know this man in any way, but this was still a job.

Dem leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms as Zexion immediately stepped up to the plate. Normally he loved watching Zex do this kind of thing. The man just had a way with words, but right now he was still feeling like he had been let down. Maybe he had psyched himself up too much about dating him. Yeah that was possible, he's done that to himself many times before.

"Who do you work for?" Zexion said loud and clear.

The man scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know. I see your friend over there, you gonn'a give me the one two punch eh? This outt'a be a good one to see you two fail, just like the others."

"You sure talk big for someone at gunpoint," Zexion didn't cross his arms. He stood tall and proud and ready for action.

"It's not being shot that I'm worried about kid. It's that I won't get to see your faces when you realize you didn't get anything outt'a me."

Zexion smirked with just the corner of his mouth, "We'll see about that." He took in a deep breath and slowly started walking around him in a deliberate circle. The man couldn't really turn his head that well, so he just followed with his bloodshot eyes to the best of his ability.

Dem smirked at the guy's confidence. They all said the same thing. The only problem was that none of them had met Zexion before. The guy had this uncanny ability to read people the way he reads books. It's as if he could just open someone up and read their blood like plain English.

Most people found it weird, but he found it charming. He usually just assumed that Zex was always reading him, or maybe because they were best friends – now lovers – he respected him enough to not read him. He assumed he was psychic or something, but somehow he could always tell someone what they had for breakfast that day just by the twitch in their eye. He was truly amazing, it was the main reason X wanted him.

"May seventh, nineteen eighty-three. The year you were born. I see a boy with short brown hair, he's quite obvious on your subconscious. You treasure him, adore him even. Yet those feelings don't pass beyond close friendship. Your brother then?"

The guy raised eyebrow, "Sure I guess…" he was confused, that was the best part.

"He recently fell to one of the most common illnesses. He's now what we'd consider a heartless. His body twisting at the pain, his mind clawing to get out of the darkness that's surrounding him. And there's nothing you can do. You can't get money for the surgery, unless you work for her. Oh, but who is she? Who is this mystery girl that's tearing up Sephiroth's town?"

The guy's swollen eyes widened just a touch, "How do you know all that? Who told you all that?"

Zexion smirked, "I can read you like a book. Now, why don't you be a good little hostage and tell us what we need to know. Then, your brother _may_ have a fighting chance. Otherwise my coworker and I will have to pay him a little visit later today."

Dem felt his smile fall. Something about that word, _coworker,_ had hurt him ever so slightly. Sure they were on a job and all… but it didn't mean they weren't together. Right?

The sound of a chair being rocked back and forth caught his attention. He looked back up and the guy was squirming frantically, "I fucking swear if you—"

Zexion hit him hard in the face. The chair toppled over and the man landed face first on the concrete. He groaned but made no further noise, "We just need a name. It doesn't matter to us anyway."

From the ground the man spat out a glob of blood at Zexion's feet, "I would much rather die than reveal her name to you. She saved me, and for that I will not betray her. She's here on a mission, and I will not hinder her from achieving her goal you dirty lowlifes."

Zexion shook his head slowly and then stepped on the man's face. He was stepping down with enough pressure that Dem could hear his neck cracking. He sighed, "I suppose that could be arranged. But like I said, let's see who you really care about more. Some silly broad, or your own family. Demyx, get the whereabouts on this guy's brother."

He sat up straight, "Right," he went over to the table where all of the guys stuff was. He had a gun, a cyanide pill, a Taser, and a wallet. Demyx opened up the wallet and pulled out the license.

"Well his last name is Diode. So… I guess I'll have to go to the hospital then and see if I can find anyone with the same last name. There's an insurance card here, hmm Red Cross huh? That certainly narrows it down."

He looked down to see the man looking angry and crying freely with his face between the concrete and Zex's shoe. He didn't feel bad for him, just mildly irritated. He did however find it kind of sad that he cared more for his boss than his own brother, but he supposed that was just business.

"You live in Hollow Bastian too huh? Heard they have a nice hospital over there. Alright. I'll be back, I'll call you before I go in."

Demyx started to leave, and his hand was on the door handle when he heard a pathetic whine. He turned to look down at the man, "Don't you fucking touch my brother."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. I promise not to touch a single hair on his head. After all… at this point the only thing between him and death, is a plug right?" he smirked cruelly and the man's eyes went wide. He started wriggling around like crazy.

He seemed to be at war with himself, "No… no… yes… nhhngnn… alright! Okay! Fine you win, just don't touch my brother!"

Dem turned back around and crossed his arms. As usual, it didn't take long to crack them open. Zexion got off and righted the man, "Excellent. Now, who is she? We don't care about what she wants or why, we just need her name."

The man laughed bitterly, "I can't believe I'm doing this… just her name… huh?"

Zexion nodded, "There is a lot I can do with a name. For example, I could easily become someone else with a new name. Names are powerful, do not underestimate them."

He shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry…" to himself.

"So what is it?" Dem piped up from the back. He wanted this to be done and over with already, "if I'm right the hospital will still let visitors in until six."

A worried look crossed his eyes, "A-alright fine… It's… she's… her name is Xion."

He felt his eyes widen. He looked over at Zexion whose eyes had hardened in confusion. His mouth was set in a straight line and he let out a short, humorless laugh. He could see him reaching into his back pocket for his gun, "Excellent."

Dem turned away as the shot went off. He waited until Zexion was standing next to him and the two left silently.

They didn't talk as they walked down the hall, and they only stopped briefly to talk to Sephiroth and collect their pay. This kind of information was useless to them, seeing as most rival gangs couldn't lay a finger on X, but hearing her name again was just weird.

The whole way back to the base, he couldn't help but wonder what she could want. Was she coming back for her ex? If so, shit was about to hit _all_ the fans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo this is like... so bad. I guess I'll just keep posting what I've already written.**

* * *

 **XIII**

Roxas spent the day in a daze.

His mind was racing at the thought of joining Axel and his gang. He didn't know what he'd be doing, or how, but he realized that in order to take all of this in he would have to focus on one thing at a time.

After Axel left for good that day he couldn't help but feel lonely and empty and confused. He just wanted to keep cuddling up against him, but he had work to do. Apparently he had overlooked the stuff that the teachers had emailed him Friday morning. He was still supposed to take the test, and it was supposed to be done yesterday. He emailed his teacher back and told him he'd retake it in class.

When he finished he found Sora snoozing on the couch with a book in his hand. It was a required read, he knew because Sora would much rather being playing on his phone or with his girlfriend. Roxas went over and gently shook him awake.

His brother flailed his arms and dropped the book. Then he looked up and smiled, "Roxas!" he sighed, "You're back!" he still had the bandage on, as he probably would for a while, and his voice sounded funny and nasally.

"Yeah. Morning, or night really. How are you feeling?"

He sat up and fluffed his already obnoxiously messy hair. He shrugged, "Oh you know. Man, all that medication makes me sleepy. I probably don't even need it! I'm so drugged up, all it does is probably stunt my growth anyway."

The blond laughed, "You're already short so I don't think that's a problem."

Sora pouted, "I'm not short. Besides you're the same height as me, so we're even."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah okay."

His brother laughed and then suddenly got really excited. His eyes widened and he started bouncing, "Oh my god. Axel. Last night. You guys got to spend the night together?"

Their mom wasn't around, she was in her room doing whatever it is that parents do in their room. Sora was mostly whispering, but he still told him to quiet down just in case. Roxas shook his head and leaned into the couch with a funny look on his face.

He didn't really know what to say. They did have fun, until well… you know. That was _not_ fun, also everything that happened after was _not_ fun either. This morning wasn't so bad, he liked waking up next to Axel because the man looked so peaceful despite his "day job."

Sora noticed the look his face and scooted closer, "Dude what?" he asked when his brother was right up in his face.

"You look… upset… did he hurt you?" he asked in a panicky voice, "or did he not prep you properly? Roxas are you in pain!" He looked worried but he also sounded like a doting mother.

Roxas laughed, "No… no nothing like that. Axel would never…" he didn't know what to say to him. He knew he could tell Sora anything without their mom ever finding out, hence why they were talking about Axel in the first place, but he didn't know how to say he joined his gang. It's not like he could just say, _"Hey Sora. Last night was really fun until a couple of guys showed up wanting to kill Axel. Who were they? Oh you know, just some guys. They're rival's with Axel's gang. Oh right, he's in a gang, a biker gang. Also I ended up joining that gang? Don't tell mom."_

Yeah. That would go over real smooth.

Sora pouted and started shaking him, "Then what's wrong?" he whined.

He shook his head because he couldn't come up with a suitable excuse. Sora rolled his eyes and fell back onto the couch, stretching out his legs out over Roxas's lap. He didn't bother pushing him off.

"Axel's great," he said to switch topics.

He looked over at Sora just in time to see him smile and try to scratch his nose, "Good. So how was last night then, for real? If you don't want to tell me all the details that's fine," he said the last part in with a childish pout. He then crossed his arms in irritation, "Man this thing itches."

Roxas let out an airy laugh, "It was good. We watched movies until we passed out from exhaustion. Don't worry, we didn't do any of _that._ I think I just slept wrong."

Sora laughed and Roxas smiled softly. He still hadn't really revealed to him that the reason they were together was because of that one night at the clock tower. He wasn't sure how Sora would feel about how this relationship started. Sure, he supported it wholeheartedly, but it was still kind of an awkward tale to recall.

He wasn't embarrassed, gods no, it's just that it would probably seem weird through the eyes of another.

"Cool. Kairi and I hung out for a bit longer here, then her mom came to pick her up. It was a pretty boring night really, I just couldn't sleep you know? I kept wondering "Hmm I wonder if Roxas and his boy toy are doing it?" you know what I'm saying?"

Roxas laughed, and it was the kind where a small snort accidentally snuck out. Sora laughed too and that made him go even further off the edge. He smacked his brother on the arm several times and shook his head, "You're so weird!" he complained.

Suddenly their moms voice streamed through the kitchen, "Doing what?" she asked innocently, referring to what Sora had said just a moment earlier.

The two quieted, shared a look, and tried not to start sweating. Sora answered first, "Oh nothing. We're just joking about this and that."

Their mother let out an airy laugh, "Sure. Sure, you boys are just too adorable. Would you like to help me with dinner?"

Sora hopped up off the couch, glad she had changed the subject. Sometimes their mom wasn't very good at holding conversation topics, but no one really cared since it kept them out of trouble most of the time. Honestly they weren't sure if she just didn't care (which they highly doubted), or if her mind was just too crowded with other things. She was a busy women after all.

"Okay," he stood himself and shuffled into the kitchen.

"What are you making mom?" Sora asked while putting on an apron. He handed one to Roxas but he refused. However, Sora didn't take no for an answer and threw it on him anyway.

"This," their mother held up a recipe card for something that sounded expensive and French, though it was probably neither.

"Sounds good," he said and was the first to retrieve the "cooking" wine. Just kidding, although he and his brother did have a few sips when his mom wasn't looking.

Their dad was supposed to came home at seven, and for once he was on time. Usually he stays late because he had to. Sora, still being a child at heart, ran and tackled him, forcing their dad to catch him. He smiled, "You sure are rambunctious with that cast on. You should be careful."

Sora shrugged, "You're home on time."

Their dad put him down, "Yeah. There was a technical issue. Work sent me home early. Hello honey," he turned to their mom and they shared a kiss as he took off his shoes.

"What kind of technical issue?" their mom asked. Roxas and Sora had already gone back to the kitchen, but they didn't miss the look they shared. Roxas looked at his brother and he shrugged.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said cheerfully. Something about it all seemed false because they knew that tone meant he didn't want the kids to hear.

During dinner, Roxas kept glancing at his dad, but nothing seemed amiss. His dad ate in silence, listening as their mother talked about her day. Everything was as it usually was when he was home on time. Roxas wondered when he would be able to get that good at hiding troubling things.

Under the table, he felt Sora kicking at him gently. They shared several looks, doing a little brotherly communication. Sora was saying " _We have to eavesdrop. I want to know what this issue is!"_

He scraped the last bit of meat off his plate and looked up for just a second to respond, _"Sounds good to me. We'll just have to time it right."_

After dessert, the two kids went to their respective rooms. Roxas lingered in the hallway while his parents cleaned up, but they only talked about more boring adult stuff. When he heard them coming down the hall he slipped into his room and pretended to be asleep.

When he dived under the covers, he heard his mom and dad open their doors. He feigned sleep, and he knew his brother was doing the same. When they walked off to their room, he sat up and headed for the door.

He waited for a while before leaving, and in the darkness he could made out the glint of Sora's necklace as he was in the exact same position, lying in wait.

If he focused, he could just barely make out what they were saying behind the closed the door. He heard his dad say something about today, and he figured that this was their cue. The two moved together in sync, like a mirror.

The light was still on in their parent's bedroom, and they gently shuffled down the hall to listen through the door.

"A-are you sure?" his mom's voice was quiet and hard to hear through the wood. They could hear her moving around to get ready for bed.

"Yes. It's getting more and more serious. The worst part is that I don't even know what company did to deserve their attention. I didn't even know about all of that _business_ stuff until recently. We're a high end, high class, place of legal operations. I just can't understand how my boss…"

Their mother sighed, "It seems to be getting worse by the day. What if… oh honey what if they drag you into this too?" the two eavesdroppers shared a look. They had never heard their mother sound so worried before. What had their dad gotten into? Or rather, his work?

"I know. I've thought the same thing myself. It's way too late to quit, I'm sorry honey. If I did, we'd have to move, and even that might not keep us safe. I'm so, so sorry that I've dragged you into this as well."

Roxas felt nervous. He had never heard this side of his father before. He was scared that something was going to happen to his dad now. He glanced over at Sora who was probably thinking the same thing.

It's just that, the way they were talking, it sounded as if it were in a scene straight out of a mob movie. Like something out of Scarface, or the Godfather. He liked mobster movies, but not when it was starring his family.

"Well… what are we going to do when the boys go off to college?"

"They'll be fine. Right now I'm no threat, I may be the assistant manager, but Sephiroth doesn't care about me. I just can't get over the fact that Mr. Diode lived such a double life. Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he'd do anything for the company. Now he's… oh man and his brother. I just don't know what to do honey. Anyway… the funeral is next week, I'd appreciate it if you came with."

More shuffling, "Of course, I'll be there for you. I just don't understand how he could get away with this… really it's..."

"Well technically, he didn't kill him. He hired a couple of rag tags and they ended up doing the job for him. Either way, the loan is reaching its due date and the company is going to have to find one way or another to pay back whoever he was working for."

There was silence. He didn't look at his brother as they both ran back to their rooms. Roxas dived under the sheets and curled into a ball. It was all just more nonsense. Why does it seem that everything was falling apart? And why did the more it fall apart, the more he wanted to run back into Axel's long arms?

Maybe it was because he could sympathize with him. It all sounded like a bunch of gang stuff and bad things, things he didn't want to hear or talk about. Things he didn't want to get involved in. He realized, seriously realized, that he was going to have to learn how to shoot a gun soon.

He would have to actually join in this whole gang business whether he wanted to or not.

And trust him, he didn't want.

He felt panicked, but also tired. He ended up falling asleep scared and fearful, not a good combination.

When his alarm woke him up he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and almost jumped at the sight. He had kept tossing and turning all night, so not only was his short-ish hair a wild mess, but there were also dark bags under his eyes.

He washed his face, brushed his hair and teeth, and put on the first thing his hands touched. When he went downstairs, his mom had already made breakfast. He reached for a piece of toast, but his stomach did a flip. He wasn't feeling very hungry, in fact he was feeling very nauseous.

He felt his stomach lurch when his mom offered him a bowl of strawberries. Usually he loved strawberries, but today the smell was just burning his nostrils. He left with some toast just to make her happy, but halfway down the road he just fed it to the birds.

Being a senior, he was free to have one of his periods off, so naturally he had first off so he could sleep in a little bit longer. He lived close, so walking was no problem. Sora had gone to school about an hour ago, so he was alone as he shuffled down the street. He felt sick to his stomach and he wished he had someone to talk to, just to hear a person's voice.

Even though he was zoned out, he didn't want to repeat the "Axel incident" as he called it, and made sure to keep an eye on the road.

In second period Yuffie was there ahead of him for once and was smiling brightly. He plopped down next to her and when she said, "Morning," he just groaned in response.

She frowned, "What's up? You look like shit."

He fake glared at her, "Thanks. I'm tired. I've had a long weekend."

She crossed her arms, "I'll say. You look like you're hungover. Wait… are you?"

Roxas smiled and sat up. He shook his head a little and straightened his hair again, "No nothing of the sorts. I'm just kind of cranky today."

Yuffie pursed her lips but said nothing more when the teacher walked in to begin their lecture. The day went by torturously slow, and the whole time he couldn't help but wonder about his parents. What was his mom thinking? What was she feeling, knowing that her husband wasn't as safe as she once thought?

He tried to imagine being in her situation, but with him and Axel instead, and he realized he may as well just die if Axel left or got hurt.

Yeah, okay, so he liked him that much.

Maybe it was all that true love bullshit, or maybe he just needed something to cling onto in his time of need, or maybe he really, _seriously_ liked how soft his hair felt, either way he liked him. That fact wasn't about to change.

As he walked home, he couldn't get that one guys bright, almost glowing eyes out of his head. He wasn't sure if he had been tired, or super scared, but those orange eyes were probably going to haunt him forever if he didn't stop thinking about them.

At least Monday was over. That much he could be happy about.

As he did his homework he immediately wondered when he'd be able to see Axel again. He really had no way of contacting him, and while he had that one guy's phone number, he felt uncomfortable calling him. He'd rather talk straight to Axel, no middle man.

The next couple of days were uncomfortably slow. He went through the motions like a zombie, not really paying attention to anything, and only caring about one thing. Except instead of brains, it was Axel that he wanted.

Luckily, things started to shake up on Thursday. When classes were over, he was walking out and was excited to see a familiar mop of red hair poking out above the crowds. He all but ran to Axel, who had been looking the other way and jumped when he tackled him.

"Woah! Hey there," he said with a half-smile half-smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to pick you up?" Axel hugged him and moved to sit on his bike. Roxas didn't hesitate on getting on behind him.

He laughed, "No that's alright. I just… well it's not like there are a lot of ways to contact you. I just wasn't sure when I'd see you again."

Axel waved his hand dismissively and revved the engine, "Nah I had to get my tires fixed remember? Say, I know it's not quite Friday, but would your mom kill me if we went out for a bit?"

"I'll call her," they took off down the road, and Roxas had to concentrate really hard to keep from dropping his phone. He called his moms cell and she answered on the third ring.

"Roxas? Are you alright?" she was worried, as usual whenever he calls first.

"No I'm okay. I just ran into Axel today, I was wondering if it'd be okay if we hung out for a little while."

There was a pause. For a second he thought she would say no. Instead she answered with this, "Alright. But please, be home by six and I want all of your homework done before you go to bed. You've done a good job this week and I'll allow a small break just for today. Also on your way home, would you mind picking up a bag of Chex mix? Your brother ate all of them, again, and I still want to make my puppy chow."

Roxas laughed, then let out a small sigh of victorious relief. He patted Axel on the back, "Sure can do mom. I'll see you later."

They stopped at a red light, "Do we have the go ahead?"

He nodded and hugged Axel tightly, "Yeah. We're good, I just need to get something from the store on the way back. So… where do you want to go?"

The light changed and Axel sped off so fast that the front tire went up a little bit. He laughed as Roxas held him tighter, "I've got a nice little place in mind. I've been wanting to go here for a while, but no one else wants to hang out with me."

Roxas enjoyed the wind in his hair as his crazy red head drove. He buried his head several times in Axel's scent, not wanting to forget it if they couldn't meet up again soon. He had missed him these past couple of days, and was glad that he had decided to pick him up today.

Axel parked, and waited until he got off first. Then, without warning, he stood up, grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

He kissed him for what felt like a blissful eternity, and then let go and started walking away without a care in the world. Roxas stumbled for a moment, then hurried after him. Axel stopped and opened the door for him, and he couldn't help but think of him as such a gentleman.

The inside of the restaurant was nice. It was warm and smelled like bread, Roxas's two favorite things. Plus, Axel was here with him, his new third favorite thing.

They were seated at a booth in the back per Axel's request, and Roxas soon found out why. They played footsie under the cloth covered table and held hands even when the waitress came by. She didn't seem to care, only asked them what they would like and what not.

Upon the menu selections they were in a Mexican cantina of sorts. It was nice and homey though, not like most bars around Twilight Town. As they waited for their food, he felt Axel reach under the table and grab his legs.

He felt his eyes go wide. He was surprised he could even reach that far, and also because of what he was going for. He shuddered as Axel's hand slid up his thigh. It couldn't go any further, but it was enough to make him feel hot. He gulped, "What are you doing… A-Axel?"

His green eyes were smoldering as they looked into his. He smirked, "It's been a while. Don't you think? I miss you in _every_ way. I just want to touch you, for now."

A shiver went down his spine at the leer on Axel's face. He wanted it too, but not right here. Not now… okay maybe now would be kind of hot… no! He had his dignity still. Even as he thought that, he didn't bother pushing Axel's hands away.

Instead, he looked down to get a better look at his tattoos, but he was wearing his gloves. He blushed and looked away, slouching to allow Axel better access to his legs. He was mostly surprised by his reach. The table was small sure, but it wasn't miniature or anything. Sure the red head was leaning over, and looking a little strange so close to the table, but there was literally no one around to see what they were doing.

Axel licked his lips and withdrew suddenly. Roxas wanted to protest at the lack of warmth, but then their food was placed in front of them. They ate in comfortable silence, and kept playfully kicking each other's foot out of the way.

They were having an early dinner, since it was only four when they finished, and he didn't even have to guess what they'd be doing next. Axel took him to a different apartment. This one was a little closer to where he usually lives, and it was close enough to his house that the drive wouldn't be bad.

On the way there, Axel had reached back numerous times to do some heavy petting, so by the time they arrived Roxas was already way too into it to stop. Not that he would've wanted to stop in the first place anyway.

Axel picked him up swiftly, bridal style, and all but kicked in the door. He felt his body shiver as Axel nuzzled into his neck and kissed softly at whatever skin his mouth made purchase on.

He threw him on the bed and put his hands on his hips, "We'll do it proper this time. I promise. We haven't been on a bed yet, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve, especially after all that crap this weekend."

Axel kissed him gently, lovingly, and Roxas melted under the touch. The last two times had been rough, fun rough, but rough nonetheless. He had prepared him right, because it didn't hurt that much, but he was just hard and fast all the time. Right now he was being smooth and sensual, and he kind of loved it.

He let his hands wander, and he found himself trying to push off Axel's jacket but failing spectacularly. Luckily though, Axel took the hint and pulled it off before throwing it on the floor. He was wearing his white shirt as always, and Roxas liked the familiarity.

More kissing, more touching, much more, and then both of their shirts were gone. He briefly wondered if they should use any condoms, personally Roxas didn't care, but he also didn't know about Axel and his history of lovers. He'd have to ask later, about both the condoms and the past. Right now his mind was too transfixed on the red head before him for him to care.

There was lots of fingers and tongue, all that good stuff, and right as it was getting to the good part, right when Axel was about to go in…

Some asshole knocked on the door.

Seriously, Roxas wanted to scream and kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

They scrambled to redress, and Axel got up to go look out the peephole.


	18. Chapter 18

***Inhales slowly***

 **WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?**

 **Again I'm just posting what I've already got written. They're so spaced out because I keep thinking I'll write more, but then that doesn't happen and already two months have rolled by. Yeah... well... here ya go.**

* * *

 **VIII**

 _Who in their right fucking mind would be knocking right now?_ Axel thought bitterly. _What an ass! Maybe Xem tracked me down. Shit what time is it, maybe Roxy's mom panicked and sent for the police. Oh jeez I hope not._

Then he worried that it was the Blade's again, but when he looked out the little hole he was relieved that it was none of those things. Instead Demyx was standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He hoped that maybe if he ignored him, he'd go away, but Dem started talking.

"Yo Ax. I know you're in there, I saw your bike out front. Anyway if you're busy, I hope you can hear me at least. We need you back at the base ASAP. We found out a couple of things today during our job today and well… you kind of need to hear it."

Axel sighed and banged his head against the door, "What is it? Can you just tell me now? I'm seriously busy."

There was a pause, "Oh… are you with...?"

"Yes," he growled, "now get on with it."

"Eeh! Uh right, well I'll leave it be then. It has to do with Xion… please just hurry up and come back. Zex and I need to tell you what happened, it doesn't concern X, but you have a right to know."

He heard footsteps as Demyx ran away before Axel decided to open the door and punch him again. Smart move too, because at the sound of her name he nearly made a hole in the drywall.

He was angry, so unbelievably pissed off that he had hear her name again. Mostly because it was the idea that she might be coming back for one reason or another, and he really didn't want to deal with her while he was with Roxas. He had moved on, but he didn't know about her. It's been a while, but strong feelings tend to die hard.

He could only wonder what she could be up to.

When he turned around, he saw Roxas standing a few feet away. He cooled down his fiery glare and rubbed the back of his head. Roxas hadn't bothered to put his pants on and was just standing there cutely in his boxers and shirt.

"Is everything okay?" he titled his head and Axel went over to cuddle him.

"Yeah, it's all good. No trouble I promise."

Roxas paused and then looked up at him, "Who is Xion?"

He bit his lip because he really didn't know how to explain it. Xion had been a great member of X, and his girlfriend, then she just up and left. They tried tracking her, but she just fell off the face of the Earth somehow. She wasn't divulging any of their secrets it seemed, so X let her go.

Xion simply faded into the back of everyone's memories. Everyone eventually forgot about her as time tends to erase the unnecessary material. She was good with words and weapons alike and had been a great asset, but vanished without a trace and left everyone in such a state of confusion, especially him.

She had also been his closest lover, but that wasn't something he really wanted to talk about to someone he was sure he loved even more. So instead he sighed and shared as little as possible, "We used to date. End of story. You and I are together now, and the past has already happened. I'm with you now."

He watched as Roxas blushed and his blue eyes got a little bigger. He kissed his forehead and took him back to bed. They fell down and he smiled, "Now, where were we?"

Roxas didn't try to change the subject again, and he was grateful for two reasons. One, he didn't have to talk about it, and two, they could continue.

He felt himself smiling slyly at Roxas's bright red face. He kissed the corners of his mouth and traveled lower, not stopping once. It's been a while, and let's face it, under the skin he was just your average testosterone filled male that couldn't control himself around his lover.

Roxas whimpered and bucked under him. He put his hand on his stomach and the blond quit squirming. Axel smirked, satisfied in knowing that just the weight of his hand was enough to keep him still. He loved how small and sweet Roxas was, and despite how tortuously slow it was going, he never wanted to stop kissing him.

That day's round was sweet and gentle. He was sure to take his time to kiss just about every inch of his skin twice. Roxas deserved love, not some rough quickie, although those were fun too.

It was already five thirty, and he didn't want to let him go. Axel didn't bother putting his shirt on as he cuddled up against Roxas's warm body. He groaned when he remembered he needed to stop at the grocery store, and who knows how long that will take.

Axel dragged a hand down his face and looked up at Roxas. The blond had his eyes closed and was smiling happily. He hesitantly got up and got dressed. He kissed his lovely little blond and started dragging him out of bed.

Roxas whined, "No…"

Axel leaned down so that he could whisper in his ear, "I don't want your mom killing me for bringing you home late."

He licked behind Roxas's ear and he felt the younger party shiver under him. Roxas looked up at him with his blue eyes and pouted. Axel smiled devilishly and scooped him up.

"No worries, we still have the weekend to look forward to."

He let Roxas down and he started putting on the rest of his clothes, "What about tomorrow?"

Axel bit his lip, "Uh… well I er… have a job to do tomorrow," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "sorry."

Roxas sighed but he didn't seem _too_ disappointed, "It's alright."

He went over to hug him, "Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon enough," he squeezed his shoulders and the two left the apartment.

They went to the closest store, got the items, and started on their way back. Roxas hopped off his bike and once more his mom was right there so he couldn't kiss him good bye. Instead he whispered, "I'll see you soon," in his ear in the huskiest voice he could manage.

It must of worked because he swear he saw the blond melt a little and walk back on shaky legs. He loved that he had that effect on him. He waved, and was pleased when Roxas waved back.

He revved his engine and sped off dramatically just to put on a show for him. He drove back to the base and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked around and everything was as normal as could be. Mar was sitting on the couch looking at some documents on the table, Zexion was reading a book, and Demyx was next to him humming softly.

Axel watched as Zexion hit Dem multiple times and he would quiet for a few beats then get loud again. Out of habit, he put his right hand in his back pocket and leaned on one foot as he watched the scene before him.

Usually Larxene would be doing something rash as well or Luxord would be trying to start a bet, but neither were present at the moment though. He felt his fingers dig into his empty pocket and he remembered his wallet back on his nightstand. He also remembered how he couldn't sleep and Dem's pick and so on.

He went to retrieve his wallet, glad that no one had stolen what little contents were in it, and went over to the off-key singer.

"Hey," he tapped Dem's shoulder and looked at him with his unusually large eyes. Really, they kind of creeped him out. Some days he would swear that Dem was an alien. He held out the pick, "here. I went on an adventure and found this. It was lost deep within the jungles under my bed."

Dem took the pick and squinted at it. Then, he smiled so wide that Axel was concerned his face would split apart, "Oh my god!" he _squealed,_ "dude! I can't believe you found it! Holy shit this is my signed Van Halen pick. Duuude, if it weren't weird I would kiss you right now!"

Axel held his hands up in defense, "Please don't. I found it and I know how much you like your signed shit so I figured I should give it back."

Demyx shut his eyes and snuggled it against his face as if he were a child receiving a new toy. He smiled a little, glad that Demyx was happy. He, along with everyone else, always gives him shit for being the worst member. In reality it was actually one of the best when he tried. He just didn't try too often.

He looked up at him with his blue-green eyes, "Why was it under your bed?"

His tone wasn't angry, just questioning. Axel shrugged, "Beats me. Anyway you're welcome. Now, I have to get ready for tomorrow, so enjoy your pick or whatever."

The red head walked away and could hear Dem squealing again about the pick to Zexion. He rolled his eyes, those two made a perfect couple.

Upon entering his room he was glad to have some peace and quiet before his job. He _really_ didn't want to do this. It wasn't the job Xemnas had set up for him and Roxas, he barely knew anything about that. This was something that's been set in stone for a long time.

Axel was, easily, the toughest member next to his superior. He could not only take damage, but dish it out. There have been a number of times when the group thought he was dead, but he always showed up sooner or later. They had officially dubbed him the phoenix of X as he always seems to be reborn from his ashes.

But tomorrow's job was the one thing that made him uncomfortable. Not only was it degrading, but it was also going to be massively weird now that he was with Roxas. Yeah… it was one of _those_ kinds of jobs. Information in exchange for a special type of pay. Usually their clients are male and Larxene had no problem doing them, but this one was female and demanded that a man of outstanding visual quality show up.

He didn't understand why it had to be him, and it angered him that no one gave him an answer. Don't get him wrong, he was flattered that there might be a possibility that Xemnas thought he was the most attractive out of their ragtag group, but that didn't lessen his irritation.

The biggest downside was that this girl had some bit of information that was way too personal about X to be let out. They needed to convince her to stay silent and if it took a one night stand to do the job then he could manage to pull through.

He knew he'd be feeling guilty and angry the next day though. If he wasn't with Roxas none of this would be a problem. Hell, when he was with Riku and Xion and some others before and in between, he never felt an ounce of guilt. They knew what the mission was about, and he was always able to maintain a close relationship.

Doing these jobs never messed up his personal life with his significant other, but now he was actually a little _scared_ of the outcome. What if he inadvertently hurt Roxas? What would he do then? He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing Roxas hated him or was mad at him.

Roxas may be the type to forgive and move on, but this kind of life was far different from his. He wasn't sure if he would be able to comprehend the idea that _this_ is what some people had to do in order to get things done.

As he was lost in thought, somewhere down the hall a door slammed open. He went out to check because usually that kind of thing meant trouble.

In the doorway and panting heavily was Xigbar. He had crudely patched up his left eye and part of the other side of his face. Blood was seeping through the bandages and he all but collapsed as Mar got his arms around him and moved him to the couch.

"Xig, what happened?" he asked.

Xigbar's head lolled to the side as he tried to talk. He blinked with his good eye and then cracked his jaw, "The Blades happened. One of their favorites too. That brown haired boy, Terra. Tried to stop him, thought everything would go according to you know whose plan, but not this time."

Mar went to get fresh bandages and when he returned Xemnas was only a step behind him, "The Blades you said?"

Xigbar shrugged, "Yeah who else would know who I am? Or care for that matter…"

Xem looked directly at Axel and the red head tried to conceal his shiver. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the only member who found his eyes to be uncomfortable to look directly at.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a gentle tone.

His superior's eyes squinted, "No. Your mission is now cancelled."

Axel felt his eyes widen some, "What?"

Xem looked away from him and focused on Xigbar who was currently bleeding all over the couch pillows, "I should have told you. But I know how you are. The person we were trying to keep quiet was a member of the Blades. She was open to our… ways so to speak, but if a member has attacked Xigbar then she must have already told."

"It's about Xigbar then?"

"No. He was just part of the _original_ plan."

From the couch Xig raised his fist in the air and shook it, "A plan I wasn't supposed to get hurt from!"

"Hush. Marluxia, take Xigbar to his room."

Mar rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The room was now quiet and Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The mission was cancelled? Oh thank you _god_ for having mercy on this poor excuse of a human soul!

He tried his best not to smile or dance away, but he was so relieved knowing he didn't have to do that job. He was only taking one for the team because these guys helped him out of a deep hole and he'd do anything for them.

But the thought of touching anyone who wasn't Roxas actually made him feel a little sick.

He sighed because now he had to wait to see him again. He had to wait to hold him tightly and smell his shampoo and kiss his skin. He didn't want to wait. He _really_ didn't want to wait now that he knew their relationship was safe, but he would. He would wait until the right moment, when it would be appropriate.

Damn though, no mission. That was great. For more than just the initial reason.

He fell on his bed with a satisfied grin and got comfortable. At least he could sleep in now, that was just an added bonus.

Someone knocked on his door and he sighed. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and blinked, "It's open."

The door creaked open and Demyx stuck his head in, "Right. I meant to tell you right when you walked in but I kind of forgot. Zex reminded me. So uh… yeah, Xion."

Axel felt his eyebrows come together but he kept his composure. Dem opened the door a little more and stepped in. Axel crossed his arms, "What about her?"

"Well to be honest I'm not really sure. Sephiroth wanted us to interrogate some guy today. He wanted to see if we could get his leader's name out of him. Well we did, and that name was Xion. So not only is she making a comeback, but she's doing something big. I did a little research, shocker I know, and the guy was some bigshot at this really nice company. Xion must have had him dangling by his toes over a lava pit to have someone like that on her side. Judging from what I learned at the interrogation, it was crazy serious."

Axel uncrossed his arms, more curious than angry. What was Xion planning? "Did you off him in the end?"

Dem twirled his fingers together, "Well… orders were orders. Sephiroth gave us the go ahead should we get what we need."

Axel stayed silent for a moment. He hated everything that was going on right now. The Blades, the fact that Xion could be coming back, that he couldn't spend quality time with Roxas. This was the life he had chosen for himself, and up until now he had genuinely liked it. It was crazy, dangerous, and stupid, but still fun by the end of the day.

He was a natural trouble maker so joining X seemed to have been the best choice for him. Now that he's met Roxas though… everything's changed.

Truth be told, he got his tires fixed almost immediately. He had waited so long to see him again because he didn't know what to do or say. He felt honestly a little awkward confronting him after what happened before.

Sure they left on good terms, but Roxas had been sleepy and in a silly haze. He didn't know how he would feel when it all began to sink in. Axel himself had been just a smidge scared when he had joined X way back when.

At first he was _extremely_ scared of dying, now not only has he lost the choice of his own life, but he was somehow okay with that.

All week what Xemnas had said about him dying any day had been grating at the back of his mind. It was true after all, the Blades were always pulling shit like what they did just now to Xigbar. They just appear at the worst of times and nine times out of ten it's a massive surprise to everyone.

He laughed bitterly in recollection of one of his worst missions to date. He's had a lot of bad ones, or ones gone wrong, but this one takes the cake.

A long time ago, before he joined, X had a base all the way out near Destiny Islands. X was beginning to gain some notoriety when the Blades stepped in for the first time. According to Mar that's when they simultaneously recruited Lexaeus and lost their grip on the town.

Most of them don't remember exactly what happened, but Mar said that there was a lot of fighting. He told him how he had never seen Xemnas change so much after that. That day was the sole reason why Xemnas was such a hard ass today. Axel wished he could've met the old Xemnas.

Well, the Blades are a piece of ass. That much should be obvious. Anyway, his mission had been to return to that old base. It was what he would call a middle mission, at the time he had enough experience to handle himself, yet he still didn't feel too comfortable going on his own. Especially so far away.

He was told that he'd be fine, that the Blades move closer to wherever X is no matter what. There shouldn't have been any members there that day, but there was.

It was a harmless enough mission. There was some things that the older members left behind and wanted back so the mission was nothing more than a search and retrieve. For example Xemnas wanted his book with all of his records in it back, which was actually pretty important to the group.

However, Mar wanted him to grab his spare set of keys and a couple of seed packets from his closet. He also said to grab his long dead bonsai tree off the shelf if he could.

The group gave him a legitimate list of things to grab. Somehow he had found hilarity in all of it so some of his tension flowed out. When he got there the place was a ghost town. He got in easily, though he was surprised that it was locked, and quickly searched for the items.

The biggest problem was that nothing was where anyone said they would be. He realized a moment too late that someone else was living there and when he turned to leave he heard a door open and shut.

That was his first face to face encounter with members of the Blades. There were three of them, the one he knows currently as Terra, but the other two are still a mystery to him. He didn't bother to get a good look at them because he was way too busy trying to run away and live.

In the end, they kicked the shit out of him that day. He managed to beat them up pretty good too, but it was still three to one. The only reason he got out alive was because he had jumped out the window in a panic.

Honestly the two story jump would've killed him, except they had installed a pool in the back courtyard. It was like a movie, except he hit the water so hard that it left an angry red mark and he flew down so fast that his side scraped the rough bottom, even if it was twelve feet deep.

He was shot at multiple times, but he was able to limp back to his bike. That was the day he had broken his arm and left with bullet grazes. He was sore for weeks after, but back then Larxene didn't mind nursing anyone back to health.

Larxene was starting to lose it when he joined, but she was still kind of sweet and caring. Personally he didn't mind her change in metal state because even then she was always a little grabby. So naturally if a cutie like Roxas _did_ get hurt, he'd rather be the one taking care of him.

What if Roxas's missions ended up like that? There were so many times when his good or easy missions turned to shit just because of the Blades.

For now, he would have to trust Roxas. He would have to have faith in him. He didn't know what Xemnas had in store for them, and he really didn't want to find out, but this was X. Choices were limited, if any, and most of the time they all sucked anyway.

Axel rolled over and stared out the window. There was a bird sitting there puffing himself up to impress another bird just a few inches away. Axel wondered if he did that, if he had "puffed up" in order to impress Roxas.

Then again, he didn't really do anything of significance. Well he almost hit him, but that was beside the point. He was pretty sure that that wouldn't impress anyone, only anger them. Axel dragged a hand down his face and groaned as he began to lose patience already.

Was it time to see Roxas yet?


End file.
